Wasted Years
by Sarah Neves
Summary: CAP 07 em 06/02/2009. Um segredo entre Harry e Hermione há oito anos atrás força Hermione tomar atitudes drásticas.E ela, que agora pensava ter uma vida estável, se encontra divida entre o que é real e o que não é. COMENTEM!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ela acordou vagarosamente, sentindo os raios de sol penetrar em sua pele, espreguiçou-se. Sabia que ainda tinha tempo, seu despertador ainda nem tocara, por isso levantou de sua cama calçou seus chinelos de borracha e deixando seu pequeno quarto foi em direção ao banheiro. Sem pressa alguma retirou suas roupas e ignorando o espelho entrou no chuveiro, a água acordou-a completamente. Só saiu da ducha quando ouviu o despertador tocar ao longe. Olhou a sua volta, precisava de um lugar maior, concluiu. Talvez um lugar mais confortável, tudo ali era muito simples e pequeno. Não que não gostasse... se orgulhava. Ganhara tudo àquilo com o suor de seu trabalho, ainda assim... Sabia que merecia melhor que aquele apartamento de dois cômodos, e um lugar melhor na vizinhança. Não tinha uma noite que não ouvia tiros e gritos, crianças chorando. Sequer tinha um carro bom, era uma banheira na verdade, se fosse comparado até mesmo aos carros da vizinhança, certo que a maioria era roubado, mas ainda assim. Dando um leve suspiro olhou-se no espelho. Para uma advogada de respeito nem as roupas lhe faziam jus. Era um terninho básico, velho, porém cuidado, e que não revelava qualquer parte de seu corpo. Até ela mesma que se via todo dia tinha sérias duvidas quanto as suas curvas quando vestia aquele terno. Infelizmente, ou era esse ou sairia nua, os outros dois que usava para trabalhar estavam sendo lavados. Os sapatos eram bonitos, no entanto eram dados, claro, mas eram chamativos. Bom, pensou, pelo menos tirava atenção de seus cabelos revoltados. Com impaciência ajeitou-os num coque prático. Foi para a pequena cozinha/sala e começou seu desjejum. Duas torradas e um belo copo de café. Não que não tivesse comida, mas sentia preguiça de fazer um café-da-manha descente.

Quando já achou que era o horário adequado para ir ao trabalho pegou suas chaves e começou a enfrentar o trânsito de New York. Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão quando falava que New York não era exatamente o melhor lugar para se viver. Pelo menos não honestamente, completou em seus pensamentos. Era uma advogada excelente, em uma empresa muito mais do que primorosa, e ainda que vivesse cercada de bons advogados sabia que era a melhor. Algumas circunstâncias, no entanto, impediram-na de subir em seu cargo. Tais quais como a inveja. Tinha talento, mais do que talento quando se tratava de justiça, conhecia praticamente todas as leis tributarias, e ninguém ganhava dela em um tribunal. Isso e acrescentado à beleza estonteante da morena causava cobiça. Era tanta inveja que muitas passavam a perna nela, e antes que percebesse estava na mesma sala minúscula e sem janelas que quando entrara. Se não fosse só por isso era também o ódio e o ego dos homens que a punham longe de onde deveria estar, podia contar nos dedos todas as vezes que tentavam seduzi-la pela promoção. Tivera vários chefes e superiores que já tinham lhe falado que se passasse uma noite (ou talvez mais) com eles com certeza ganharia uma promoção. Mas nunca dava bola, sempre agia arrogantemente quando percebia que estavam fazendo tais propostas. Então era como se ferissem seu ego, e quando ela conseguia se mostrar boa no que fazia eles davam um jeito de boicotar as coisas e ela voltava a estaca zero.

Finalmente chegou a sua empresa. Era um edifício enorme, setenta e dois andares, sendo que esses dois últimos era somente uma sala, a do presidente. Estacionou o carro na grande garagem do prédio e subiu no elevador. Térreo. Era ali que trabalhava. Uma salinha que mais parecia um armário de vassouras, talvez até menor, era o local em que trabalhava. Passou pelas pessoas no térreo com a cabeça erguida. Muitas delas a olhavam de cima a baixo, reparando em sua roupa humilde, e em sua perfeição, que nada fazia direito ao que usava. Ela não andava de cabeça erguida para se sentir melhor ou ignorar essas pessoas. Era de seu jeito estar alheia a todas elas, andava assim porque sempre andara assim. Era melhor que eles e isso não estava em sua cabeça ou no jeito de andar, estava em sua essência.

Passou então em frente ao grande quadro do presidente logo na entrada do prédio. Quem entrasse pelas portas da frente seria cego se não notasse. Ia do chão ao teto e pegava uma parede inteira. Livre de qualquer balcão ou outra coisa qualquer. Era um imenso retrato de seu rosto. Difícil de acreditar que um homem de vinte e oito anos fosse realmente o presidente majoritário da empresa, alguns até pensavam que ele tinha conseguido por ser incalculavelmente rico e tinha seus respectivos contatos, ou talvez por ser infinitamente magnífico. Seus cabelos negros e impecavelmente arrumados misturando com seu rosto meticulosamente perfeito combinado com seus olhos de um verde tão profundo faziam qualquer mulher ganhar seu dia só de olhar para esse quadro. Isso porque muitas, incluindo ela mesma, nunca o vira. Não pessoalmente, já que não era extraordinário encontrar seu rosto em menos de cinco revistas por mês, todas com mulheres diferentes. Ainda que as poucas que saíram com ele na empresa, (aquelas apenas de alto escalão) dissessem que ele era arrogante e frio, não só no trabalho como no relacionamento, embora quase todas elas fossem completamente apaixonadas por ele. Mas em uma coisa tinham que concordar, era um amante sobrenatural na cama. Ela, porém, nunca o conhecera. Trabalhava há oito anos na mesma empresa e nunca sequer havia encontrado com ele. Talvez por que usassem diferentes elevadores, e na garagem era divido o lugar entre os carros populares e os carros importados. Ou talvez fosse coisa do destino. O fato era que sequer sabia o som de sua voz.

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, entrou em sua sala. A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar o ventilador barato que ficava em cima de uma estante de metal. Não precisava dar mais que um passo para chegar até sua mesa. Sentou-se desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira chinfrim e esperou que o ventilador fizesse seu trabalho e arejasse o ar quente da sala. Cinco minutos depois se encontrava compenetrada no trabalho. Eram tantos papeis que sua cabeça sumia ali, não se importava, tinha um caso essa tarde e precisava fazer muito bem feito. Processaria uma indústria de alimentos.

Correção, uma _famosa_ indústria de alimentos. Já tinha preparado toda sua moralização sobre o caso, mas ainda faltavam alguns detalhes, que por culpa do segurança da noite não conseguira terminar no dia anterior. Quando deu a hora do almoço sentia que já suava em bicas, mas finalmente terminara. Agora era só almoçar e esperar até ás quatorze horas. Horário da audiência. Saiu da sala e trancou-a. Não queria ninguém bisbilhotando nesse caso. Se não se enganava seria aquele que a faria sair do térreo e ir parar pelo menos um nível acima da cozinha do edifico. Quando estava descendo as escadas da calçada do edifício uma mão quente e áspera tocou seu ombro, confusa olhou para trás.

- Hermione! Estava chamando-a há horas, cheguei até a pensar que não era você. – o homem era alto e moreno, usava vestes esquisitas largas e coloridas. Apresentava um grande sorriso, mostrando seus dentes brancos e alinhados. E apesar de ser um pouco atraente ela tinha a certeza de que nunca o virá em toda sua vida.

- Desculpe, mas acho que você realmente se enganou. – disse ela se virando e voltando a andar. Mas ele logo se postou a sua frente.

- Que isso, sei que já faz bastante tempo, mas estudamos juntos por sete anos. – depois observando a cara de confusa da mulher completou. – Sou Dino Thomas está lembrada? – ela sabia que tinha estudado com um Dino em seu colegial, mas não fora por sete anos e ele era loiro na época.

- Me desculpa novamente, mas acredito que você errou de pessoa. – disse ela desviando-se dele.

- Hermione, poxa, você mudou bastante, não é mais aquela garota dentucinha e magrela com cabelos lanzudos que fora há muito tempo, mas eu não mudei tanto assim. Apenas ganhei alguns centímetros. – depois lhe abriu outro sorriso. Ela, no entanto, se aborreceu. Nunca fora assim e ele não tinha o direito de xingá-la dessa forma. Nem ao menos se chamava Hermione.

- Olha aqui, eu não sei quem é você e não sou está tal Hermione que você está pensando, agora me deixe ir para o meu almoço, por favor. – disse ela apontando seu dedo para ele, e andando em direção oposta, seguiu para um restaurante ali perto da avenida, então olhou para trás, observando um homem extremamente confuso parado no meio da calçada. 'Maluco', murmurou.

Treze e quarenta e cinco. Hermione tentava se manter calma do outro lado da porta do tribunal, mas era quase impossível. Repassava em sua mente toda a sua oração e suas perguntas ao réu, algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor assustavam-se ao ver que ela murmurava palavras desconexas, e observava o teto. Olhou para os lados. Nenhum sinal de seus clientes. Suspirou fundo.

Talvez ainda não fosse a hora dela subir na vida. Nervosa, chutou um lixinho que havia no corredor. O barulho fez algumas pessoas sobressaltarem-se. Oito anos! Oito anos naquela mesma empresa, na mesma sala em que tinha começado seu estágio no primeiro ano de advocacia e não conseguira nem ao menos conhecer além do segundo andar. A luz acima de sua cabeça começou a falhar. Suspirou novamente. Parecia que tinha um imã para as coisas erradas acontecerem a ela. Saiu de perto da lâmpada e ela voltou a funcionar. Sentou-se novamente, e olhou o relógio. Treze e cinqüenta.

Sua mãe tinha razão. Deveria ter seguido a carreira de decoradora. Naquela época era tudo diferente, sua vida era tão regulada, tão certa, com tantas rotinas. Sua infância tinha sido como qualquer outra, brincara, tivera amigos, e brincara mais um pouco, sua adolescência então, mais do que normal. Nunca teve problemas com namorados, desde que se lembrava teve somente um. Normal também. E virar decoradora sempre fora o sonho de sua mãe até onde se lembrava. Não soube como foi que sua cabeça deu essa reviravolta e decidiu largar a faculdade e encarar a advocacia. Lembrava-se até hoje daquela semana. Era como se tivesse vivido toda a sua vida alienada. Nunca tivera experiências fortes, como mudança, novos amigos, ou namorados. Sua vida tinha sido perfeita, e naquela semana alguma coisa despertara dentro dela. Por que estaria se formando em decoração quando existiam tantas coisas fora daquela cidadezinha? Só porque sua mãe queria? Não sabia o que tinha dado nela, mas sentia que realmente não vivera até ali. Então, ignorando os avisos de sua mãe, com vinte anos, largou a faculdade, os amigos, a família e o namorado, para ir para a cidade grande, viver como gente grande.

Bufou com raiva. E depois de oito anos se encontrava no mesmo lugar de quando havia chegado. Ouviu passos apressados no fim do corredor e então seu peito se aliviou. Ali estavam seus clientes. John e Trisha. John era grisalho, sério, barriga proeminente e mancava da perna direita, segurava o braço de Trisha fortemente, a garota loira e magrela parecia se indignar com a atitude do pai.

- Desculpa o atraso, mas Trisha quis me mostrar o quão era boa no volante. – resmungou John fazendo a garota se avermelhar.

- Não tem problema, ainda nem nos chamaram. – respondeu ela, na voz mais simpática que conseguiu. Não tinham chamado-os, mas ela queria rever o caso e o que iria dizer para eles antes de entrarem, e agora não daria tempo. O caso na verdade não era tão grande assim, qualquer um venceria uma empresa quando o cliente alegava, com testemunhas, que por culpa de um de seus cachorros da segurança da empresa tivesse arrancado metade de sua perna direita. O difícil era quando não havia testemunhas e era completamente inexplicável o que John estaria fazendo às duas horas da madrugada tentando entrar na indústria. Quando esse caso chegou a mesa dela pensara em descartar, mas John fora lá implorar para que aceitasse, já que nenhum outro advogado aceitara (um dos motivos pelo qual esse caso fora parar em sua mesa), no entanto, quando ela perguntara a ele o porque de estar 'invadindo' a indústria a essa hora, ele teve que contar uma série ligações criminosas que existiam na indústria. Ele fora lá a uma dessas reuniões, já que fazia parte delas. Acontece que ele iria para sair, já que estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa e arriscada essas reuniões, e em como todo tipo de organizações e máfias, uma vez dentro, dentro até morrer. E era isso o que o cachorro da empresa queria fazer infelizmente um segurança novato viu e salvou John. Não foi preciso dizer que o novato fora despedido no dia seguinte. Ela encarou isso como um desafio, e se pudesse conseguir provas e ganhar aquele caso, com certeza renderia a ela no mínimo uma promoção. Não era todo advogado que conseguiria processar uma indústria daquele porte e ainda ganhar. Razão pela qual ela estivera trabalhando febrilmente neste caso. Uma voz do outro lado do tribunal soou o seu nome e ela respirou fundo.

- Rachel Chase.

Era agora ou nunca.

* * *

_Agora vcs vão me perguntar, Rachel Chase? Mas ela não é a Hermione? E o Dino Thomas? O que ela está fazendo no mundo trouxa? Advogada, a Hermione? Que **P** de confusão é essa?  
Calma, tudo a seu devido tempo.  
Rachel Chase não existe realmente, ela é a Hermione sim, o Dino Thomas não se enganou.  
O que ela está fazendo no mundo trouxa? Digamos assim que escapando de algo. Algo que aconteceu no mundo bruxo. Mas isso é mais do que eu posso falar.  
E sim, advogada, acho que não conseguiria ver Hermione do jeito que é sendo vendedora de seguros.  
E não tem confusão nenhuma, eu só vou misturar um pouquinho os dois mundos (trouxa e bruxo) e a cabeça dela.  
Prestem atenção no que ela descreve sua vida antes de resolver entrar para a advocacia._

_Ahhh sim, eu sei que vão me perguntar, por isso já respondo, eu ADORO remexer com a memória de Hermione (não ela não perdeu a memória, é diferente disso) e sim essa fic foi totalmente e toLamente inspirada na série Angel, e (lógico) eu AMO a série Angel. Portanto qualquer semelhança com a série, não é mera coincidência.  
(antes que me perguntem também, não vai ter vampiros nessa história, e eu não vou seguir a risca a série, é somente uma inspiração que eu tenho com essa série... que por sinal a minha outra fic Lost Memories também foi inspirada nessa série.)_

_Gente, comentem porque é muito importante pra mim.  
Se tiver ruim COMENTA de qualquer jeito!  
É necessário!_

_Obrigado e beijooooos ;_


	2. Slow Is The Memory

_Slow Is The Memory..._

- Eu não sei como posso te agradecer! – disse a voz grossa e suave de John apertando sua mão calorosamente, ela, todavia, parecia estar em estado de choque. Ganhara! As suas mãos ainda tremiam e em sua mente ecoava as palavras do juiz a seu favor. – Nunca vi uma advogada com tanto esmero, tão audaciosa! – ela percebeu que John segurava-se para falar o quanto estava impressionado que ela ainda estivesse onde estava. Sorriu para ele e agradeceu-os, Trisha disse que depois iria a sua sala entregar o restante de dinheiro. E ela não tinha duvidas que eles fossem pagar. Acabara de ganhar um milhão de dólares para eles. E se não fosse pela perna manca de John ele sairia pulando pelo tribunal até seu carro amassado, que no final deixou Trisha dirigi-lo alegremente.

Voltou para sua empresa em uma euforia silenciosa. Sorria para todo mundo que olhasse para ela, até mesmo para os homens que lhe assobiavam na rua. Quando chegou a sua sala quase não conseguiu reprimir um grito de felicidade. Tinha ganhado! Conseguira falir uma empresa daquele porte com todas as suas provas e testemunhas. Ela sentia como se estivesse flutuando. E por um momento achou que estava mesmo, era tanta alegria, pensou ela, que pode realmente ver seus pés alguns centímetros fora do chão. Ajeitou todos os documentos do caso e os arquivou. Teria que entregar uma cópia de todos eles e do restante de todas as suas audiências, todas ganhas, ainda hoje no primeiro andar. Rapidamente fez as cópias, colocando na frente, e em especial aquele caso. Quando terminou foi correndo para o elevador. Ia dar dezoito horas e tinha que chegar antes se quisesse o caso arquivado. Entrou no primeiro andar, que na verdade outro grande saguão, estantes em todas as paredes, e se não fosse pela cor cinza das pastas, poderia ser confundido com uma biblioteca, no fundo ficava a cozinha, separada por outra parede cheia de estantes e arquivos. Foi em direção ao balcão cheio de atendentes ocupados, seguiu até encontrar um homem loiro e de baixa estatura, com seus trinta anos.

- Rachel! – exclamou Matt, um dos arquivistas do edifício o homem divorciado possuía uma paixão quase secreta por ela. – Como foi o caso de hoje à tarde? – disse num tom alegre, vendo a euforia da morena falar por ela. Matt fora o único para quem ela contara, nutria uma amizade muito grande por ele.

- Melhor impossível! Acho que foi este Matt! – disse ela num sussurro para ele. Matt se adiantou para o grande balcão que havia entre eles.

- Está falando sério, Rach? – disse com um tom sério e ansioso. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, não podendo conter um grande sorriso, fazendo Matt sorrir com ela. – Se não fosse por este balcão eu abraçaria você! – exclamou ele.

- Não é necessário, Matt. Apenas entregue estes arquivos de casos encerrados nas mãos certas e você já poderia se considerar abraçado por mim. – disse ela, entregando a pesada caixa para ele. Já há alguns meses Matt a ajudava para conseguir a promoção. Ele próprio já estava no lugar que queria: chefe da seção, e achava injusto que ela não estivesse pelo menos no qüinquagésimo andar. Matt coloca todos os casos em primeiro para passar nas mãos do inspetor dos advogados em geral, e dele passava para um superior que assim analisava quem estava se saindo bem. Matt soltou uma exclamação.

- Rach, você conseguiu solucionar todos esses casos em três meses? – indagou, impressionado. Ela assentiu novamente com a cabeça. Matt então a observou profundamente. – É uma pena que eu tenha começado a trabalhar aqui somente a um ano. Sabe que Orlando já começou a perguntar se tem mais casos seus para mostrar a Dylon? – Orlando era o inspetor chefe do departamento de arquivos, e Dylon era o que promovia. A morena não pode ficar mais do que radiante.

- Matt! Você é um anjo! – e ignorando todos os presentes da sala, que não eram poucos, debruçou-se sobre o balcão e deu um beijo estalado na boca de Matt, deixando-o atordoado. E então, fazendo quase todos os homens do saguão virar a cabeça enquanto passava no meio deles, deixou o saguão. Quando entrou no elevador sentiu um cheiro de jasmim e musgo de carvalho, mesmo que ninguém estivesse nele, o odor pareceu tirar todo o ar dela, e quando abriram-se as portas ela demorou a querer sair do elevador. Já tinha sentido esse cheiro esse, pensou. Mas não sabia aonde. O aroma pareceu despertar alguma coisa dentro dela, e com dificuldade, deixou o elevador, seguindo para a garagem. Um porsche cayman preto e reluzente quase a atropelou na garagem, mas nem isso acabou com o bom humor dela. Seguiu até seu Oggi de 83 vermelho e pela primeira vez desde que o comprara funcionou no momento em que colocou a chave nele, mas ela podia jurar que ele começara a se mover no momento em que ela sentara nele. Saiu tão apressada que quase atropelou um homem de terno preto que corria pela garagem, ele passou tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo de ver seu rosto. O homem se dirigiu ao mesmo porsche que quase havia atropelado ela mesma, o carro estava parado há alguns metros dali, e ela não conseguiu ver o que aconteceu depois. Deixando o acontecimento de lado, saiu da garagem e cumprimentou o começo de noite de New York.

- Chase! – chamou uma voz nervosa do outro lado da porta. A morena acordou assustada. Ela olhou a sua volta, estava na sua sala de trabalho e alguém batia nervosamente em sua porta. Tinha dormido em cima de sua mesa, passara a noite inteira sonhando com várias promoções e novos apartamentos, que mal tinha dormido. Quando chegou em sua empresa dormiu quase imediatamente na mesa. Ela levantou-se e ajeitou o cabelo, abriu a porta dando de cara com uma senhora de porte alto e fino quase lhe batendo no rosto, de tanta empolgação que batia na porta.

- Diga Solana. – a voz dela saiu sonolenta, e as sobrancelhas grisalhas da outra se levantaram.

- Senhora Solana! – retrucou áspera. – Tome – e jogou um envelope pequeno em suas mãos. – O Sr. Potter quer falar com você. – a morena arregalou os olhos.

- O Sr. Potter? – gaguejou ela. Potter era o presidente da empresa, o que ele poderia querer falar com ela?

- Sim, o sr. Potter! – a outra revirou os olhos. – E se eu fosse você iria correndo. Ele não gosta de atrasos e queria falar com você ontem mesmo, só que você já tinha saído. – Para Solana talvez não fosse grande coisa que Potter quisesse falar com ela, a senhora trabalhava com ele já fazia cinco anos, mas para a morena a sua frente aquilo era mais do extraordinário. Nunca ouvira alguém dizer que pessoas abaixo do sexagésimo andar conheceram pessoalmente Potter. Ela tentou se acalmar depois que a senhora deixou a porta de sua sala, e tentou se convencer que iria falar com algum dos representantes dele. Não poderia falar com ele pessoalmente. Não daquele jeito. Estava com o mesmo terninho que estivera ontem, ou seja, todo amassado, olheiras tão profundas que pareciam ser pintadas e os cabelos nem mesmo presos pareciam se ajeitar. Respirou fundo, e abriu o pequeno envelope em suas mãos tremulas.

_Srta. Chase, compareça a minha sala no instante em que chegar._

_Ass: Potter._

O bilhete era tão curto e direto que ela chegou a sentir medo. Sabia que falaria com ele pessoalmente, pois nem ao menos estava escrito o andar de alguma sala de seus representantes, logicamente todos na empresa sabiam qual era sua sala. Meu Deus! O que ele poderia querer com ela? Bom, ela teria que ir de qualquer jeito. Fechou a porta da sua sala desajeitadamente e foi para o elevador, pensando em mil motivos para ele te-la chamado. Apertou o número setenta, andar dele, e esperou. Aos poucos foram entrando e saindo pessoas, advogados em geral. Até que lá pelo sexagésimo andar ninguém mais subia e ficou completamente sozinha. Quando o elevador se abriu deparou-se com uma sala estupenda. Não tinha carpete, como na maioria das salas, era piso da melhor e mais brilhante madeira que ela já tinha visto, as paredes também eram de madeira, mas lotada de quadros com paisagens verdes e cinza. Tinha dois sofás e uma mesinha de centro, não era preciso dizer que só o sofá teria custado mais que o apartamento completo dela, no fundo, ao lado de uma porta dupla, um balcão alto e grande, todo trabalhado em madeira. Atrás dele, uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ela já vira, os cabelos cacheados e dourados até o ombro, olhos azuis e de uma beleza incomparável. E suas roupas pareciam ser feitas sob medidas, de tão bem que lhe caíam.

Ela se aproximou do balcão, e a loira lhe mostrou seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos num sorriso. Se a loira reparou na aparência que a morena se encontrava e se não gostasse, foi muito profissional, pois a morena não percebeu nem um olhar diferente.

- Chase, certo? Rachel Chase? – perguntou e sua voz pareceu acalmar até a morena.

- Sim... eu vim.. – começou ela, mas a loira interrompeu-a delicadamente.

- Não se preocupe, o sr. Potter já a espera. – disse ela indicando com a cabeça a porta.

- Hm... obrigada então. – a loira sorriu e voltou a preencher alguns papéis sobre a mesa. A morena reparou que até os papeis pareciam ser caros. Como não sabia se deveria bater ou não, entrou vagarosamente pela porta. A visão da sala anterior simplesmente apagou-se de sua mente quando viu a outra. Parecia entrar em mundo completamente diferente. Eram janelas invés de paredes que envolviam a sala, dando a sensação de estar flutuando acima de tudo. Dali podia-se ver uma boa parte de New York sem nem ao menos se esforçar. Uma escada em caracol era posta ao outro lado da sala, e o andar de cima ela não pode ver, não era parede que cercava o segundo andar e sim um grande vidro filmado. No fundo da sala e quase colado a janela, tinha a mesa de Potter, toda em madeira e com o tampão de vidro. O resto era coberto por inúmeras artes de barro e metais, dando um luxo e sofisticação total. O cheiro de jasmim e musgo de carvalho pareceu penetrar em sua mente e ela finalmente descobriu de onde vinha, apesar de não saber o que ele lhe lembrava. Após essa olhada na sala ela voltou-se para a pessoa que estava atrás da grande mesa de madeira. E ele fez o resto da sala sumir. Não conseguia explicar porque seu coração bateu mais rápido diante daquele homem. Alias, nada do que pensava naquele momento fazia sentido. Sentiu-se completamente tola que o observasse de boca aberta, mas ele nem ao menos pareceu se dar conta de sua presença. Digitava alguma coisa em seu laptop e parecia extremamente concentrado. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu abrir a boca pra dizer algo ele foi mais rápido.

- Por que a demora sra. Chase? –Não sabia o porque, mas irritou-se do modo como ele se dirigiu a ela, sem ao menos olhá-la.

- _Senhorita_ Chase. – retrucou, e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante de sua resposta seca. Mas ele finalmente a encarou. E ela percebeu que teria sido melhor que ele nunca tivesse a olhado.

- O que... – por um momento ele pareceu sem palavras. – Você é Rachel Chase? – indagou, parecendo penetrar a alma.

- Sim. – respondeu, agora tentando parecer simpática. Potter parou por um momento observando-a. E ela não conseguiu deixar de perceber a desconfiança em seu olhar.

- A advogada, Rachel Chase? – perguntou novamente e ela evitou revirar os olhos.

- A advogada Rachel Chase. – confirmou, trocando de pés, cansada de ficar de pé. Para um homem daquele porte essas perguntas faziam-lhe parecer estúpido. Então, nenhuma palavra se proferiu dele, e ela sequer deu um suspiro. Ele a analisava por completo, como se pudesse não vê-la sem roupas, mas vê-la sem carne.

- Sente-se. – disse com um brilho diferente nos olhos. A morena andou calmamente até sua mesa, ignorando o coração que batia tão forte que ela tinha medo que ele pudesse escutá-lo. Após se acomodar, ele próprio se ajeitou na cadeira. Ela não soube o porque, mas podia jurar que o brilho nos olhos dele era de desprezo. – Então, senhorita _Chase_. – e ao invés de destacar a palavra senhorita, proferiu o seu sobrenome de forma irônica. – Tem alguma idéia do porque estar aqui?

- Não. – disse sinceramente, arrependendo-se novamente de ter sido seca.

- Imaginava. – resmungou audivelmente, irritando-a. – Bom, Chase... está aqui pelo sua audiência com a Evitca e Cia., ontem a tarde. – ela lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. E ele deu um riso de desdém.

- Eu ganhei. – disse com firmeza. – Não fiz nada de errado. – e quando completou parecia querer confirmar mais a si mesma do que ele.

- Não fez nada de errado? – a voz de Potter era irônica. – Realmente, não fez nada de errado. – disse balançando sua cabeça suavemente. – Fora conseguir falir a principal fonte de renda da máfia japonesa, realmente, não fez nada de errado. – proferiu erguendo os ombros em uma imitação irônica de tranqüilidade. Ela, no entanto esforçou-se para não parecer surpresa.

- Isso não seria errado, seria? – e Potter entendeu sua pergunta.

- Para mim, não... totalmente. – e adiantou-se sobre a mesa. – Agora pra você... – ela ficou calada. – Não tem idéia do que fez não é mesmo _Chase_? – novamente o sobrenome dela era proferido de forma mordaz.

- Claro que tenho. – não conseguiu segurar suas palavras. – Fiz uma excelente audiência e ganhei. Mais do que o caso pedia, e menos do que deveria ter feito. – Potter voltou a encostar-se à poltrona.

- Eu deveria ter esperado isso de você... – resmungou, e ela não entendeu. – Em seis meses conseguiu mais casos do que o meu melhor advogado. E, incrivelmente, ganhou todos. – sua voz não poderia ser outra senão de desdém. – Se alguém me perguntasse, eu diria que você estaria envolvida com a máfia. – ela abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas ele continuou. – No entanto, ontem fez cair a principal verba deles, e aparentemente sem saber. – ele passou as mãos em um dos papéis em cima de sua mesa e ela percebeu que era uma ficha grossa. Ele a abriu. – Mas eu não devia me surpreender com isso não é mesmo? – ele não esperou sua resposta. – Trabalha aqui há oito anos e nunca perdeu nenhum caso, conseguiu mais audiências que a maioria, até mesmo dos que trabalham há trinta anos na carreira. – Ele fechou a ficha e a encarou. – E eu me perguntou o que você estaria fazendo no térreo? Com uma ficha dessas é incrível não ter conseguido o meu lugar há seis anos atrás. – era óbvio que ele continuaria falando, e por isso ela continuou calada. – Mas sabe o que mais me espanta nisso tudo? Isso só ter chegado ao meu conhecimento agora. Em oito anos de trabalho e sua ficha chega a mim só agora. – a morena nada disse.– Não tem nada a dizer? – ela balançou a cabeça, odiando sentir que ele estava no comando. – Talvez porque isso não seja de fato verdadeiro, não é, senhorita _Chase_? – ela arregalou os olhos e antes que ele continuasse quase gritou.

- Eu não mandei falsificar nada disso! Fui eu que mereci todos esses casos. – e percebeu que tinha se levantado. Ele levantou-se também.

- Então como explica o fato de nunca ter sido promovida? Como explica o fato de ter conseguido ganhar da máfia e ainda trabalhar no térreo como os estagiários? – e sua voz também estava alterada.

- Fui injustiçada! Todos em que eu confiei me passaram pra trás. – sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho, com a raiva que sentia dentro de si.

- Se é tão boa advogada assim porque nunca os processou? – retrucou.

- Porque eu não queria que ninguém soubesse que fui assediada desde o momento em que entrei nessa empresa. – e envergonhada por seu desabafo voltou-se a sentar. Potter pareceu congelar por um instante e então se sentou também.

- Seria mais um motivo para te-los processado. – mas sua voz não mais exprimia raiva. Ela suspirou e olhou para o lado. Não contaria a ele o que tinha acontecido quando ela processou o primeiro que fez isso. Ainda surgia lágrimas em seus olhos quando lembrava disso.

- Isso é um assunto pessoal, e de nada afetou minha capacidade. – ela voltou a encara-lo, ciente de seus olhos cheios d'água, mas ele pareceu não percebe-las.

- Não importa mais. – disse seco. – O fato é que é realmente impressionante que ainda esteja viva sem nenhum osso quebrado desde a audiência de ontem. – ele suspirou. – Se fosse qualquer outro advogado eu já teria o despedido e aconselhado a mudar-se de país. – ela arregalou os olhos, pronta pra falar que não teria pra onde ir e nem como. – Mas... – e ergue sua mão para impedi-la. – sendo tão... grande sua habilidade, não poderia deixar de passar a oportunidade de ter uma advogada tão boa quanto você. – ela sentiu que ele fazia um certo esforço para elogia-la. – Já perdemos Baxer nesse caso da máfia japonesa, e você seria ótima para continuar de onde ele parou. Ou melhor, de onde você parou, já que conseguiu mais do que ele em um ano. – Baxer era um dos melhores advogados da empresa, o braço direito de Potter, mas morrera misteriosamente enquanto estava na Inglaterra. Agora ela sabia o porquê e um tremor involuntário subiu por sua espinha. – Terá uma das melhores agências de segurança ao seu redor vinte e quatro horas por dia, e recebera somente ordens minhas. Ou seja, não terá outro caso. – disse e voltou-se para seu laptop como se ela tivesse ido embora.

- Quem disse que eu aceitei? – odiou o fato dele nem ao menos ter dado a importância de perguntar. Ele voltou a encará-la e ela teve outro tremor involuntário, mas continuou. – Quero dizer, se Baxer morreu nesse caso... e parece realmente perigoso esse tipo de coisa... – sua voz era vaga e ela percebeu um brilho no olhar dele. Não sabia como, mas tinha certeza de que era de ódio.

- Onde quer chegar... Chase? – as sombracelhas de Potter haviam se levantado.

- Você não pode dar ordens assim! – soltou ela. – Não pode agir como se comandasse minha vida. Eu tenho direito a não aceitar.

- Não posso dar ordens assim? – e sua voz se tornou ameaçadora. – Devo lembra-la com quem está falando? – novamente ele a interrompeu antes dela abrir a boca. – E também não estou pedindo que vista calcinhas amarelas, - ignorando as bochechas vermelhas dela continuou. - isso é um assunto estritamente profissional, não tem nada a ver como comandar a sua vida.

- Claro que tem! Se vai mandar que seguranças me persigam vinte e quatro horas por dia é claro que tem! – em toda sua vida ela nunca se lembrara de ter sido tão fervorosa.

- Ótimo! – disse dando um murro na mesa de vidro. – Se quiser ter o mesmo fim que Baxer, eu cancelo pessoalmente a equipe de seguranças. – e fez menção de pegar no telefone.

- Não! – ela pensou rápido e ele voltou suas mãos para a mesa. Seguiu-se um silencio desconfortável.

- Pode ir agora... Rachel Chase. – e como se sua presença não tivesse sido mais do que um cisco, voltou para o laptop. Ela levantou-se com alivio. Não agüentava ficar mais um minuto na presença daquele homem, porém quando estava há dois passos da porta ele voltou a falar.

- Ah... e você foi promovida. – ela virou-se, mas ele continuava compreendido no laptop. Ela finalmente saiu. A recepcionista estava de pé do outro lado da porta e parecia que já a esperava. A loira sorria serenamente, e a morena se perguntou como alguém que trabalhasse para Potter poderia ainda querer sorrir. Mas essa questão fora rapidamente excluída de sua cabeça, após a loira abrir a boca.

- Venha senhorita Chase, eu lhe mostrarei sua nova sala. – uma raiva, menor do que terá na outra sala, se expandiu em seu peito. Era como se Potter já tivesse tudo planejado. "Pretensioso" pensou com ela mesma. Mas acompanhou a loira até o elevador. Tentou não se mostrar surpresa quando a loira apertou o número sessenta e nove. A sala de Baxer. Porém perguntou.

- Mas e minhas coisas? – a loira sorriu novamente.

- Já foram encaminhadas e organizadas em sua sala, senhorita Chase. – disse com classe. Dessa vez ela não tentou disfarçar sua surpresa. Quanto tempo teria ficado naquela sala?

Depois de atravessarem uma saleta a loira abriu a porta e deixou-a passar. Um choque entorpeceu-a. Não era a mesma coisa que a sala de Potter, mas, por mais inacreditável possível, a sala era sua cara. Melhor que seus sonhos. O piso de madeira, paredes num tom salmão suave, uma grande janela que ia do piso até o teto de frente pra ela, sua mesa do mais sofisticado mogno era disposta quase no meio da sala, com um laptop em cima, uma poltrona preta de couro atrás dela, dois sofás ficavam do outro lado da parede, formando um L, junto a uma porta que certamente era o banheiro. Do outro lado era uma grande estante cheia de livros e do lado um armário cinza e grande. Tudo ali gritava modernidade.

- Espero que tenha gostado. – disse a loira, sorrindo diante da cara boba que a outra fazia. A morena assentiu. – Que bom, eu que decorei. – disse a outra satisfeita.

- Você que... ? Mas como você sabia que eu...? – gaguejou.

- O senhor Potter me deu ordens ontem a noite para que preparasse sua sala. – a morena ainda tinha uma expressão confusa. – E bem... eu faço faculdade de design então meio que já tinha tudo na minha cabeça. Como o senhor Potter tem uma reputação boa, consegui a mão-de-obra essa noite. Só esperava você chegar para mandar que colocassem suas coisas nessa sala. – ela falou isso quase envergonhada, a morena deu um olhar de agradecimento e a outra entendeu.

- Então você quer ser decoradora? – disse tentando encoraja-la.

- Ah sim... sempre foi meu sonho. Trabalho aqui só para acabar a faculdade, depois disso quero ter meu próprio escritório. – a morena pode perceber seu olhar sonhador e sorriu sem saber o que dizer. Na verdade não se lembrava do que queria ser quando foi escolher a faculdade. Mas também, pensou, já fazia tanto tempo. A loira olhou para o relógio de pulso. – Já é hora do almoço... acho que estou tomando seu tempo não? Provavelmente deve ter combinado com alguém de almoçar agora. – disse, voltando com sua classe. Mas a morena murmurou.

- Na verdade... eu não combinei com ninguém. – sempre almoçara sozinha, nem mesmo Matt almoçava com ela. Seus horários eram diferentes. E nunca tivera amigas na empresa. – Mas você deve estar com fome não? – disse agora, voltando-se para admirar a sala novamente.

- Bem... eu estou mesmo. Mas a senhorita também deve estar... não gostaria de ir comigo? – se a morena não se enganasse a outra parecia extremamente envergonhada de fazer o pedido.

- Claro que gostaria! – e o rosto da loira se iluminou. – E pode me chamar de Rachel.

- E meu nome é Cordelia. – as duas apertaram as mãos. – Eu conheço um restaurante magnífico no central park, o Gramercy Tavern, podemos ir lá se quiser... – a morena hesitou, não tinha como bancar um restaurante como o Gramercy Tavern.

- Bem... eu esqueci minha bolsa na minha casa esta manhã... – e não era mentira. Saira tão apressada que realmente esqueceu. A loira então bateu em sua própria testa.

- Esqueci de avisar. – e encaminhou-se até a mesa e pegou um envolpe amarelo. – Aqui estão seus novos cartões, o senhor Potter mandou fazer essa manhã, chegaram quase agora. – e entregou o envolope para ela. A morena abriu e viu duas cartas endereçadas a ela. Abriu as duas e viu os cartões Visa e Mastercard. – O senhor Potter queria que tudo fosse com urgência, ele próprio ligou pra lá. Foi bom você ter demorado a vir aqui, assim já devem estar com fundo. Então, Gramercy Tavern?

A morena encontrou muito de si mesma em Cordelia. Tudo bem que era quase cinco anos mais velha que a loira, mas tinham quase as mesmas opiniões. Cordelia contara a ela que trabalhava lá já quase há quatro anos e não fizera amizade com ninguém, sempre achara as outras mulheres mesquinhas, e os homens não valiam a pena. Cordelia também disse que só estava no emprego, pois ganhava muito bem. Ela não perguntou quanto, mas Cordelia disse que conseguia pagar um apartamento na Fifth Avenue tranquilamente e ainda sua faculdade. Isso já não era muita coisa que tinham em comum, mas Cordelia não entrara em detalhes e não perguntara onde ela morava.

- Eu não entendo como você pode sorrir tanto trabalhando para aquele homem! – disse a morena, se referindo a Potter.

- Sabe que eu ainda não me acostumei com ele? – disse Cordelia, pensando que a outra falava de sua beleza. – Até hoje fico um pouco sem ar quando ele chega muito perto. – a morena riu.

- Pensei que tivesse namorado Cordelia. – lembrou.

- Eu amo Bob, mas não dá pra ignorar aquele pedaço de mau caminho. – as duas riram novamente.

- Mas na verdade eu me refiro a grosseria dele... – disse entre um gole e outro do vinho que escolhera.

- Não entendo... – disse Cordelia, franzindo as sombracelhas. – Eu percebi que você saiu afetada do escritório dele... mas em geral ele costuma tratar todos muito bem, principalmente mulheres tão bonitas. – elogiou e a morena ficou vermelha. Se Cordélia a achava bonita então nunca se vira realmente no espelho. Não que se achasse feia, mas Cordélia era no mínimo dez vezes mais bela. – Se eu tivesse uma beleza igual a sua não usaria esse tipo de roupas. – completou a fazendo ficar ainda mais vermelha, mas logo a loira expressou ansiosidade e perguntou. – O que acha de fazermos umas comprinhas básicas essa noite? Acho que tudo bem eu faltar mais uma vez na faculdade. E você precisa aproveitar seus novos cartões e sua nova renda! – com essa última frase Cordélia conseguiu convencer a morena. Quando voltaram do almoço elas se despediram como se fossem velhas amigas, e Cordélia a avisou que dali em diante seria sua secretaria também. A morena se aliviou. Pelo menos, não teria que falar com Potter pessoalmente. E esperava que nunca mais. Porém, quando chegou a seu escritório o viu sentado a sua poltrona tranquilamente, abrindo uma caixinha amarela que estava em cima de sua mesa. Seu coração deu pulos ainda mais fortes que da primeira vez.

- Pensei que não iria chegar nunca. – comentou ele, ainda abrindo a caixinha.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela, adiantando-se a mesa. – E o que está mexendo nas minhas coisas? – e tirou a caixinha amarela das mãos dele. Mesmo do outro lado da mesa ela sentiu o perfume dele. Ele se levantou e ela quase pode sentir o calor que emanava dele.

- A empresa, se você não sabe, é minha e vou aonde bem entender. Quanto as suas coisas... – e pegou novamente das mãos dela. – Isto é mais meu do que seu. Comprei na hora do almoço e mandei entregar agora. – abriu a embalagem e deu a ela um aparelho pequeno, que era um celular de ultima geração.

- Pois não precisava. – retrucou ela, colocando de volta a mesa.

- Deixa de ser estúpida... Eu preciso manter contato com você todos os dias de hoje em diante. – então os olhos dele brilharam de uma forma estranha. – Não é um cortejo. – as bochechas dela se avermelharam, mas ela tentou ignorar.

- Saia do meu lugar. – ordenou ela, e por incrível que pareceu, ele saiu.

- Você irá comigo para uma audiência. – ele parou a sua frente, colocando as mãos no bolso naturalmente, e a morena não pode evitar perceber o quanto ele era forte. – É sobre a máfia japonesa e preciso mostrar a eles que agora está trabalhando diretamente comigo. Vai intimida-los.

- Você ainda atende casos? – questionou, tentando ignorar o perfume que ele emitia.

- Apenas esse. – deu de ombros. – Não vou precisar carrega-la para convence - lá não... Chase? – na mente da morena seguiu-se imagens dele a carregando e ela quase abanou a cabeça, avermelhando-se novamente. Ele definitivamente não deveria estar tão perto.

- Afinal, qual é o seu problema com o meu sobrenome? – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto. Depois tentou ir pra trás, mas percebeu-se presa, entre ele e a mesa. Potter pareceu entrar no fundo de sua alma e quando voltou a falar, era lento e seco.

- Estamos perdendo tempo. A audiência começa em uma hora. – e voltou-se para a porta, a morena o acompanhou. Eles desceram o elevador sem sequer trocarem um olhar. Como esse era o elevador privado dos que eram acima do qüinquagésimo andar não encontraram ninguém, chegaram rápido a garagem. – Vamos com o meu carro. – disse quando abriram-se as portas do elevador. Ela continuou seguindo-o até chegarem em um porsche cayman preto, que ela reconheceu-o como o que quase a atropelara no dia anterior. Tinha dois seguranças, um de cada lado, do porsche. Ela achou aquilo um exagero. O prédio já tinha seguranças demais só na garagem. Entrou no carro dele, tentando não parecer abobada com o luxo que era dentro dele. Ele deu partida no carro e saíram a toda velocidade.

- Você poderia ir mais devagar não? – pediu ela, colocando o cinto e segurando-se no banco.

- Já vamos pegar um trânsito enorme e a audiência é em Brooklyn. – respondeu somente.

- Acontece que você quase me atropelou com esse carro ontem mesmo. – escapou de sua boca, então ele pareceu surpreso, mas logo pareceu entender alguma coisa.

- Não era eu. – disse simplesmente.

- Ninguém mais na empresa tem um porsche cayman. E com esses seguranças a volta dele, não poderia ter sido roubado. – ela própria não sabia porque não estava controlando as palavras hoje. Devia ser a presença dele que causava alguma coisa em sua mente. Ele suspirou nervoso.

- Eles foram contratados esta manhã. Ontem esse carro foi realmente roubado... pela minha ex. – respondeu ele, sua expressão não revelava mais nada. A morena no entanto, lembrou que realmente viu um homem passar na frente de seu carro seguindo para o porsche. Não disse mais nada após isso. Tentou esconder um certo nervosismo. As mulheres pareciam persegui-lo. Talvez fosse por isso que seu ego era tão elevado. Ficou absorta em pensamentos e quando o carro parou ela teve a impressão de que era cedo demais para estarem em Brooklyn. E não se enganara. Estava a frente de uma grande loja ainda na Fifth Avenue, e ela reconheceu com as das mais caras: Chloé.

- Pensei que não teriamos muito tempo. – disse ela enquanto ele se desprendia do cinto.

- Não vou fazer comprinhas. – disse irritado. – Acontece que você não pode se apresentar assim... – e indicou o terno que ela estava. Dessa vez ela deu razão a ele. Saiu do carro e entrou na loja com ele ao seu encalço.

- Harry! – exclamou uma mulher morena e extremamente sensual. – Quanto tempo, meu querido! – e se inclinou para beija-lo. A outra morena percebeu um sotaque italiano em sua voz.

- Minha donna! – disse ele, cumprimentando-a de volta. – Preciso de sua ajuda, é urgente. – completou ele. Em cinco minutos ele dera ordens de encontrar um terno para ela e que fizessem isso em menos de dez minutos. Algumas vendedoras a cercaram e começaram a enxer-lhe de roupas. Quando ela foi exprimentar deu uma olhada rápida nas etiquetas e viu que os preços das roupas não eram menos que um mês de seu trabalho. Escolheu o que achou mais barato e voltou-se, já vestida, para o inicio da loja.

- Senhor Potter está na seção de jóias. – informou uma das vendedoras. A morena foi até lá e viu observando a vitrine.

- Estou pronta. – disse por fim, e Harry virou-se para ela. Por um momento ela pode ver um brilho de satisfação em seu olhar, mas fora tão rápido que ela pensou estar imaginando.

- Só falta um toque. – disse ele, lhe entregando algumas jóias. A morena viu que se tratava das mais puras e verdadeiras jóias. Deviam ter custado mais do que todos os seus pertences juntos. – Pode coloca-los agora. – sua voz era de ordem, mas ela não ousou desafia-lo. Colocou as jóias e olhou-se no espelho para ver o efeito que tinha em si. Parecia outra pessoa. Ninguém que a olhasse há meia hora atrás a reconheceria Então, abriu sua sacola com a roupa antiga e começou a procurar seu cartão. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou quando viu o cartão em sua mão.

- O que isto parece? – retrucou irônica. – Vou pagar.

- Não se importe. Já está tudo pago. – disse ele, agora pegando em seu braço e saindo da loja.

- Isso não é justo! – exclamou ela. – Mesmo que eu ganhe pouco eu poderia ter feito em parcelas. – Ela viu Harry revirando os olhos.

- Essa loja nem faz parcelamentos, Hermione. – ela parou no meio da calçada e Harry voltou-se para ela, irritado.

- Do que me chamou? – perguntou ela surpresa. Ele pareceu confuso. – Você acabou de me chamar de Hermione. – explicou ela e os olhos de Harry de repente ficaram sem expressão.

- Chamei? – a morena continuou parada no meio da calçada, olhando-o surpresa. – Não percebi. Agora vamos que estamos perdendo tempo. – e a puxou novamente pelo braço e quase a jogou no banco de passageiro. Era a segunda vez na semana, em menos de dois dias, que era chamada de Hermione. Olhou para fora do carro, vendo as pessoas e prédios passaram como um borrão, de tão rápido que Harry dirigia.

Quando atravessaram as portas do tribunal ela percebeu porque Harry fez tanta questão de coloca-la em roupas de marca. Nunca tinha visto um tribunal tão luxuoso. Harry mandou que ficasse na primeira fileira de seu lado, enquanto ele se dirigia a frente. Infelizmente, por mais que ela soubesse de advocacia, não entedera uma palavra do julgamento. Era em japonês. O cliente de Harry também parecia perdido, mas nada comentou. Mas isso não tirou a elegância e ousadia com que Harry, com um ótimo influente em japonês, desenrolou o julgamento. A morena achou que já tinha se passado mais de duas horas quando o juiz finalmente deu uma pausa e pareceu dar algum veredicto final. Harry pareceu feliz e as pessoas que conseguiam acompanhar a língua aplaudiram. Logo após ela se aproximou dele, enquanto o cliente parecia mais aliviado. Eles conversavam baixo e o cliente logo parou de falar, diante da presença dela. A morena até o achou atraente. Suas feições pareciam ter sido desenhadas milímetro por milímetro e seu cabelo era de um tom loiro acinzentado impecável. Vestia um armani que ela teve certeza que era feito sob medida. Harry que fechava sua maleta deu um suspiro.

- Tudo bem. Ela entrou no lugar de Baxer. – explicou Harry ao cliente. – Liam, esta é Rachel Chase, Rachel este é Liam Ness. – os dois se cumprimentaram com apertos de mão e Liam lhe reservou um sorriso especial a ela.

- Foi realmente uma pena o que aconteceu a Baxer, a senhorita chegou a conhece-lo? – perguntou Liam, pondo as mãos no bolso enquanto o restante das pessoas saiam do tribunal.

- Só de vista. – disse simpaticamente, Liam então lhe deu outro sorriso.

- Estava aqui falando com Harry que ele terá que jantar comigo esta noite para me traduzir todo esse falatório de hoje... não gostaria de ir junto, srta. Chase? – convidou ele, e Harry pareceu achar uma boa idéia.

- Será melhor mesmo, já que ainda tenho que coloca-la por dentro de algumas coisas. – concordou ele. – Nos vemos as oito então? – a falta de espera de Harry por sua resposta a irritou novamente.

- No Spezzatino? - Harry assentiu com a cabeça e Liam deu outro sorriso a morena e saiu. Quando restaram somente os dois a morena soltou.

- E seu eu tiver outro compromisso? – Harry nem se deu o trabalho de encara-la.

- Você ira desmarcar. – disse simplesmente, seguindo pra fora do tribunal.

- Pensei que não iria controlar minha vida. – retrucou nervosa.

- Não iria controlar sua vida pessoal. Isso é estritamente profissional. – num tom de encerramento. Mas ela continuou.

- Nem ao menos tenho roupa para ir. – na verdade ela queria ir, mas não gostou do modo como ele decidiu por ela.

- Cordélia poderá acompanhar você até outra loja depois do expediente. E por favor, - nesse momento ele virou-se para ela de modo a encarar – pare de falar. Minha cabeça dói. – voltou a andar, deixando ela sem palavras.

- Sabe que para um homem com sua classe, poderia tentar ser menos grosseiro. – a morena voltou a andar em seu encalço, e Harry nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de responder. O caminho de volta para a empresa foi silencioso e tenso. Quando desceram do carro, a morena bateu com força a porta e seguiu para o elevador o mais rápido que pode, enquanto Harry ainda andava a direção do mesmo. Sua última visão dele, antes das portas se fecharem, fora a fúria em seus olhos por ela ter passado a sua frente.

* * *

Eu particularmente gostei do primeiro capitulo. :)  
Ainda vai ter muito mais por vir, e vocês saberão porque Harry tem esse desprezo por ela. E a cabeça de Hermione ainda via dar muitas e muitas voltas.  
Bem, ainda é só o começo e eu espero que gostem.  
Não se preocupem, não vou abandonar a Lost Memories, que já está no final, só quero esperar um pouquinho por ela, pra ficar do jeito que eu quero.  
Obrigada!

_**Mayabi Yoruno:** Sabe que eu fiquei pensando muito mesmo na profissão que Hermione teria se fosse realmente trouxa, também não gosto de advogados, mas essa pareceu a profissão perfeita para ela. Que bom! Daqui uns dois capitulos você vai entender o porque da atenção ao prólogo. Ele realmente diz muita coisa.  
**Monique:** É a Hermione sim, mas ela ainda não sabe. o.O rsrs. Brigada pelo elogio pela Lost Memories, que não será abandonada. E obrigada pelo review dessa!_

E comentem gente! Por favor!  
Beijos.


	3. In Front Of Me

_I can picture her standing right in front of me.._

O dia simplesmente não chegava ao fim.

Ainda não saberá como Cordélia a convencera de ir para sua casa ao fim do expediente. Cordélia insistira tanto para que ela fosse até pra ver se achava uma roupa decente para aquele jantar que a morena não teve como recusara. Tinha quinze minutos para se arrumar e ainda nem escolhera uma roupa adequada. Não que os vestidos de Cordélia não fossem bonitos, longe disso, eram estupendos, mas Cordélia sendo pelo menos vinte centímetros maior que ela, os vestidos eram dois números maiores também. Sem contar os sapatos.

- Sabe Cord... – começou a morena analisando-se no espelho. O vestido azul embora fosse grudado no corpo de Cordélia, no da morena simplesmente sobrava pano demais. Sua cintura desaparecerá, o belo corte da barra ficava dez centímetro arrastando no chão. De fato, apenas no busto da morena que o vestido apertava-se. – Aquele terninho que comprei hoje não é tão ruim assim. – apesar de tudo, se recusara terminantemente a contar para Cordélia que fora Harry quem pagara.

- E sabe Rachel, você deve estar ficando maluca! – disse Cordélia, de seu closet, obstinada a achar um vestido. – Ness é o cliente mais importante de Harry. Se aparecer com a mesma roupa de hoje, no mínimo, parecerá indelicadeza.

- Então irei nua! – exclamou a morena, olhando para o relógio, exasperada. A empresa não era longe dali, e se duvidasse, Harry iria busca-la pelos cabelos. – A não ser que você concorde em passar a tesoura em algum dos seus vestidos.

- De jeito nenhum! – a cabeça de Cordélia apareceu na porta de seu closet, seus olhos pararam nas mãos da morena, de modo a garantir que ela não segurava nenhuma tesoura. – Fique tranqüila Rach... acharei algo que lhe sirva, agora vá procurando algumas jóias ali em cima, e se maquiando. – e sua cabeça voltou para dentro do closet. A morena se encaminhou para a penteadeira e começou pelo cabelo. Cinco minutos depois, um barulho alto e estrondoso se ouve do closet. A morena correu até lá, e se não fosse pela feição nervosa de Cordélia, ia dar muitas risadas.

- Estúpido closet! – xingou Cordélia, tirando algumas caixas de cima dela.

- Cord, você está bem? – perguntou a outra, tentando conter o riso.

- Na verdade... – respondeu a outra pegando uma das caixas – estou ótima! Achei seu super vestido Rachel! – num pulo Cordélia levantou-se e abriu a caixa. A morena já devia esperar por aquilo depois do brilho que viu no olhar de Cordélia. O vestido era de um vermelho berrante, um corte básico, mas com um decote enorme na frente.

- Ah não! Eu não vestirei isso! – disse a morena dando um passo para trás.

- Ah vai sim! É o único em que você não vai parecer uma jamanta! – retrucou Cordélia com aquele brilho estranho no olhar, aproximando-se dela.

- Por favor Cordélia, seja razoável! Se este vestido tiver mais do que dois centímetros é muito! – implorou a morena, olhando-se no espelho. Cordélia praticamente enfiou o vestido nela. Não que estivesse feio, mas qualquer movimento que fizesse, seu busto apareceria.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto está linda! – elogiou Cordélia, encantada. A morena no entanto se engasgou quando voltou a falar.

- Não creio que isto sirva para o jantar de hoje... – mas mal terminou a frase e seu celular novo, o que Harry comprara, tocou. Rapidamente o atendeu, trocando um olhar nervoso com Cordélia, que ainda a admirava. – Alô?

- Onde está? – a voz seca do outro lado continuou. – Sabe que horas são?

- Calma, eu estou no apartamento de Cordélia e sei... – a voz seca a interrompeu.

- NA CASA DE QUEM? – e a morena teve que afastar o ouvido do celular.

- De Cordélia, sua secretária... – explicou, mas sendo cortada novamente.

- Eu sei quem Cordélia é! – do outro lado se ouviu um suspiro pesado de impaciência. – É bom estar pronta, estarei ai em cinco minutos, senão antes. – e desligou. A morena abriu a boca pra falar, mas Cordélia foi mais rápida.

- Eu ouvi tudo! – disse assustada – E se o conheço bem, estar aqui em três minutos. – Cordélia acabou convencendo a morena de ir com o vestido. Quando acabou de colocar os sapatos, a Campânia da porta tocou.

- É ele! – Cordélia disse, empurrando a morena até a porta e lhe cobrindo com um casaco grosso e escuro.

- Mas como ele subiu aqui sem interfonar? – estranho, e Cordélia ficou um tempo parada, que foi quando a Campânia tocou novamente.

- Explicações outro dia. Anda! – e empurrou a morena porta á fora. – Uma boa noite, sr. Potter! – desejou Cordélia antes de fechar a porta. Harry não poderia estar mais impaciente.- Porque veio até aqui se sabia do jantar? – questionou, autoritário.

- Boa noite pra você também, Potter. – cumprimentou, seca. No curto tempo em que estiveram longe a fez refletir que entrar no joguinho dele era pedir para perder. Se ele quisesse, que agora, discutisse sozinho. Ambos pegaram o elevador sem trocarem uma palavra e a morena tentou fingir naturalidade diante do clima tenso que havia.

- Podia ter me avisado. – mas dessa vez a voz dele não exprimiu impaciência e sim chateação.

- Não pensei que ia demorar muito. – explicou a morena, quando já entravam no porsche de Harry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

O som das chaves na porta ecoou no apartamento vazio. Finalmente, aquele dia acabara. Nem acredita que estava em sua casa, em seu sofá, e em segurança, longe Harry Potter. O jantar tinha sido agradável, Liam Nesse, se mostrou espontâneo e muito divertido. Harry porém era difícil sorrir. Mas quando este o fazia , parecia que era um raio de sol num dia nublado. Sacudiu a cabeça. Agora que estava longe dele, conseguia pensar melhor. Ainda que seu pensamento era só ele. Alguma coisa dentro dela a fazia sentir que o conhecia há tanto tempo. Talvez a vida inteira. Fechou os olhos precisava parar de pensar nele. O conhecia em um dia e já tinha visto o quão arrogante ele era. E não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que ele simplesmente a desprezava. Tinha que pensar no assunto que Liam explicara para ela sobre o caso, mas só se lembrava do olhar de Harry sobre ela.

_- Posso levar seu caso senhorita? – perguntou o hostess com educação. A morena hesitou.  
_

_- Eu sou um pouco friorenta. – desculpou-se ela.  
_

_-__ A mesa é postada ao lado da lareira. – insistiu, e antes que ela pudesse pensar em outra desculpa, o hostess começou a tirar delicadamente seu casaco. Harry que até aquele momento mal a olhara, analisou-a dos pés a cabeça. Seu olhar se detendo a cada centímetro de seu corpo. Depois de analisa-la minuciosamente seus olhares se encontraram. E ele teve vontade de sair correndo naquele instante. Não devia ter vindo com aquele vestido e Harry parecia pensar o mesmo.  
_

Abriu os olhos desperta; Pelo menos ela não fizera nenhum comentário, mas também não dirigiu uma só palavra a ela durante todo o jantar. Por vezes ela o surpreendia com o olhar nela, observando todos os seus movimentos. Mas ele tão pouco se importava se ela o surpreendesse, parecia querer que soubesse que ele lhe olhava, só para ver sua reação. E não era das melhore,s se atrapalhava todas ás vezes, ou com os talheres ou com qualquer coisa que estava em sua mão. Não foi a toa que conseguirá derramar uma garrafa inteira de vinho em cima do vestido de Cordélia.

_- Ah! Eu sinto muito! – desculpou-se, levantando da cadeira, fazendo ainda mais sujeira.  
_

_- Tudo bem... sem problemas. – disse um risonho Liam. – A não ser que considere um problema seu vestido ter virado de vermelho para vinho quase transparente. – brincou ele e a morena sentou-se no mesmo instante. – Calma, era só uma brincadeira – explicou Liam diante de seu embaraçamento. – Não se preocupa, não tem nada transparente aí.- a morena, ainda que estivesse corada, se aliviou. Um brilho de divertimento se instalou no olhar de Harry, e enquanto Liam chamava o garçom, o moreno acompanhou a última gota de vinho deslizar por dentro de seu vestido.  
_

É. Seu dia tinha sido longo. Não sabia se considerava o pior ou o melhor de sua vida. Afinal fora promovida! E bem acima de onde pensara que conseguia.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Bom dia senhorita Chase!

- Bom dia... – retribuiu a morena. Logo após franziu as sobrancelhas. Nunca ninguém lhe havia cumprimentado na empresa. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu para o elevador, mas antes que pudesse alcança-lo, alguém bateu-lhe nas costas. Era Milla. Trabalhará com ela no primeiro ano de seu estágio. Naquela época a morena era cheia de esperança e sonhos. Milla fora uma das pessoas que lhe passará a perna sem nenhum pudor. Milla nunca tinha sido falsa com morena, sempre deixará claro seu desprezo por ela. Não que isso fizesse a morena se sentir melhor.  
Encarou Milla duramente, aquele rosto frio e sem paixão que se não fosse pela cor ruiva de seus cabelos, talvez nunca fosse notada.

- Bom dia, Chase. – cumprimentou Milla, e antes que a morena pudesse abrir a boa, Milla voltou a falar. – Soube que foi promovida! – mas também não deu tempo para a morena perguntar-lhe como esta sabia. – Finalmente enxergaram seu talento. – dessa vez a morena nem tentou falar. Milla acabará de lhe elogiar? O elevador chegou e ambas entraram. – Sabe que eu sempre achei que você não tinha ambição, pois era talentosa já no seu estágio, mas nunca tinha sido promovida. – Milla falava naturalmente e a morena chegou a duvidar que Milla tivesse batido a cabeça e perdido a memória. Milla sempre a deixará para trás, atrasará relatórios, inventava coisas apenas para dificultar uma possível promoção à morena. – Vejo que a subestimei não? Olha só você aqui, no primeiro elevador. – era assim que chamavam o elevador privativo que ia apenas para cima do qüinquagésimo andar. – Devo presumir que está no qüinquagésimo primeiro, não?

- Um pouquinho acima. – disse a morena. Então Milla não sabia para onde ela tinha sido promovida? Um brilho perpassou no olhar da morena.  
-

Bem, minha sala é no sexagésimo andar. Quando quiser, suba lá para me visitar. – convidou Milla. 'Então ela acha que estou abaixo dela?' pensou a morena, já divertida. Enquanto subiam a morena pensava em um modo de jogar na cara de Milla onde era sua sala, mas nem precisou. – Soube da morte de Baxer? – perguntou Milla. A morena apenas assentiu a cabeça. Conforme o elevador subia, mais vazio ficava, e finalmente a última pessoa saiu do elevador no qüinquagésimo nono andar. Milla porém não reparou em que andar estavam e muito menos que a morena ainda não tinha saído. – Só queria saber quem irá substituí-lo. A morena pigarreou e olhou para cima, indicando com o polegar.

- Acho eu este é seu andar, não? – questionou a morena. Milla olhou para cima e se mostrou surpresa, saiu do elevador e substituindo a feição de surpresa, sorriu, convidando-a.

- Então gostaria de conhecer minha sala?

- Deixa para outra hora. – a morena apertou o botão para a ex sala de Baxer, e Milla viu. Antes que as portas fechassem, a morena ainda pôde ver a feição de Milla, escandalizada.

Por algum motivo a sorte parecia estar ao seu lado naquela semana, pois todas as suas preces de não encontra Harry foram atendidas. Se era algum recado dele, Cordélia que lhe passava e vice-versa. Ainda estava tentando se inteirar no caso da máfia, mas descobriu que o caso era maior do que pensava. A morena acabou descobrindo que Harry tentava já há dois anos acabar com a máfia, mas, de fato, o mais perto que chegou disso acontecer for a audiência que ela própria ganhará.

Quando já era sexta-feira Cordélia achou que a morena já estava ficando obsessiva demais com o caso. Pois não almoçara em nenhum dos dias. Sobrevivia apenas do café-da-manhã e alguns lanches na cafeteira da empresa. Portanto Cordélia praticamente a arrastou para fora de sua sala na hora do almoço. As duas comeram em um restaurante perto dali e no tempo que faltava para voltarem a empresa, passaram em algumas lojas. A morena alegrou-se quando passaram no banco e ela recebeu seu primeiro novo salário. Era mais que se trabalhasse um semestre inteiro!

Quando voltou á sua sala um sentimento de leveza tomou conta dela. Estava tão feliz que por um momento esqueceu do seu trabalho e deixou sua mente vagar.

Matt! Ainda não o virá e não contará que fora promovida. Resolveu descer até lá. Entrou no elevador e conforme descia de andar mais pessoa entravam e lhe cumprimentavam. Agora que todos sabiam que a morena tinha sido promovida a maioria das pessoas a cumprimentaram muito simpaticamente. Mas neste dia a maioria lhe cumprimentava de um modo estranho.

Em geral entoava um bom dia mais prolongado e abria-lhe um grande sorriso, como se soubesse de algum segredo seu. Agora mais pessoas ainda pareciam fazer esse ritual. Seguiu até o balcão em direção a Matt.

- Olá Matt! – saudou animadamente. O loiro levantou os olhos dos papéis que organizava.

- Boa tarde, Chase. – disse de volta, sem emoção. E voltou aos papéis. A morena estranhou.

- Aconteceu algo Matt? – perguntou, pegando em uma de suas mãos.

- Eu que deveria perguntar, não? – a voz seca de Matt a surpreendeu. Ela o encarou confusa. – Oras! Algo realmente muito grande aconteceu para a senhora alteza ter descido na senzala, não? – Matt abaixou-se para pegar uma caixa.

- Ah! Eu sei, faz tempo que não aqui. Então já soube da novidades não? – o sorriso voltou a face da morena, presumindo que fosse brincadeira de Matt.

- Sabe, Rachel – Matt colocou a caixa no balcão com uma certa força. – Eu pensei que você fosse diferente das outras, mas acabo de perceber que você é igualzinha a elas. Senão pior! – parecia que Matt estava desabafando algo que queria falar há muito tempo.

- Matt... não estou entendendo, porque... – começou confusa, mas Matt a interrompeu.

- Eu cheguei a acreditar em você! – disse ele entre um sorriso sarcástico e zangado. – Como pôde se vender assim? – e a morena teve certeza de algo muito errado ocorria. – Sempre acreditei na sua honestidade! Bom senso! Mas era tudo fachada, não? – Matt simplesmente parecia furioso. – Só estava esperando o momento certo, não é? E eu, tolo, acreditei!

- Matt, eu não estou te entendendo! Pode me... – mas foi interrompida mais uma vez.

- Ou melhor, estava esperando pela pessoa certa! – seu rosto vermelho como um pimentão assustava-a. E algumas pessoas já olhavam curiosas.

- Matt! Dá pra me explicar o... – mas de novo Matt a interrompeu.

- Quer saber? Não venha mais aqui, ta bom? Curta sua nova promoção! Com certeza você teve muito trabalho para conseguir chegar lá! – e com essas palavras jogou os papéis na caixa e deu as costas á morena. Por um momento ela ainda ficou parada no balcão, mas então um burburinho começou a se fazer e ela andou firmemente até elevador.  
A expressão no rosto da morena não poderia ser mais contrariada. Como Matt se atrevia a trata-la daquela forma? E ainda mais sem dar uma explicação razoável para tal atitude. E do que ele estava falando quando disse que ela se venderá? Um tremor de raiva sumiu por sua espinha que quando entrou em sua sala teve que tomar cuidado para não quebrar nada a sua volta. Mas logo viu a enorme papelada em sua mesa e resolveu se concentrar. Estava tão absorta no trabalho que quando telefone tocou ela deu leve pulo na cadeira.

- Sim? – atendeu com a voz seca.

- Rachel? – a voz de Cordélia entrou em seu ouvido, mas seu cérebro demorou a responder.

- Sim? – respondeu sem emoção. Ainda estava chateada com a briga sem sentido que teve com Matt.

- Está chateada, não? – perguntou Cordélia percebendo seu tom de voz.

- Não. Bem, talvez um pouco. – admitiu.

- Ah! Deixa isso pra lá Rach! Esses papparazis são sempre assim, a maioria nem acredita mais neles. – consolou Cordélia em descontração.

- É, eu sei... Espera aí! Papparazzi!? – o cérebro lento da morena começou a funcionar.

- É. Sabe, eles ganham pra cada tipo de...

- Cordélia, do que está falando? Que papparazzi?

Silêncio.

- Você não chateada com a reportagem? – questionou Cordélia, com desconfiança.

- Que reportagem? – agora o toma da morena era de desespero.

- Ah droga! – e mesmo que não pudesse ver, ouviu Cordélia bater na própria testa. – Eu e minha grande boca.

- Me traga essa reportagem imediatamente!

_Rachel Jane Chase, vinte e oito anos, nascida no sul de Texas no dia vinte de maio. Vida regular e previsível de todo interior texano. Quando jovem quis ser decorador, mas desistiu no último ano. Largou amigos, parentes, seus três irmãos, um namora e fugiu para New York. Entrou numa faculdade de direito e conseguiu uma bolsa logo no primeiro trimestre. Junto com um estágio na famosa Wolfram & Hart, conhecida mundialmente com o centro dos Leões, devoradores de tribunais._

_Harry James Potter, vinte e oitos anos, nascido e criado no centro de Londres.Saiu da Inglaterra aos vinte e um anos, já formado em direito e indicado a um dos melhores cargos na Wolfram & Hart. Hoje, presidente, dono da própria, e de uma incontestável beleza e sedução. Considerado o Rei Leão._

_Agora vocês me perguntam o que eles têm em comum fora trabalharem na mesma empresa? E eu respondo, Nada!_

Chase sempre teve sua sala no térreo da WH, enquanto Potter sempre manteve suas salas nas alturas do belo edifico. Potter mora na Fifth Avenue, enquanto Chase vive em dos subúrbios mais perigoso de New York. Chase tem um Oggi 83 já descascado. Potter abriu recentemente uma companhia aérea

_E de novo você me perguntam, o que os dois tem em comum?_

_Bom, em comum pode não terem tanta coisa mesmo. Mas o que parece uni-los é a pura e mais obscena ambição._

_Potter em ter mulher mais sexy e bela que toda New York nunca viu e Chase o emprego mais cobiçado atualmente.Quem poderia imaginar que Chase daria uma guinada de noventa graus tão velozmente?_

_Sim, meus queridos, a linda morena caipira conquistou o coração mais cobiçado da América. E não só o fez a colocar no patamar mais alto da empresa, como também o fez esquecer todas as loiras luxuosas com quem saia todas as noites._

_Sim, novamente sim! Potter não tem saído da linha desde começo deste mês. E agora sabemos o porquê._

_Veja por vocês! As fotos abaixo falam mais que mil palavras._

_(Um especial dos signos desses dois nas páginas 17, 18 e 19! Não perca também um especial completo sobre como ter os cabelos e pele perfeitos da mulher que conquistou o Potter nas páginas 31 à 34! Quer manter o corpo malhado e em forma para poder usar o vestido deslumbrante que Chase usou no primeiro jantar em púlico com Potter? Confira de 20 à 30!)_

Abaixo seguia-se fotos da morena e de Potter no jantar com Ness, mas o loiro nem ao menos aparecia nas fotos. Era como se fosse realmente um jantar a dois. A morena continuou a folhear a revista e encontrou mais fotos suas e de Harry. Deles entrando na loja que a morena ganhará o terninho, saindo da loja. Harry a levando para o jantar com Ness. Harry a levando para casa.

- Co-como conseguiram tudo isso? – perguntou, ainda folheando a revista com ferocidade.

- Esses papparazzis são pragas! – disse Cordélia, acompanhando a morena.

- Mas como eles conseguiram saber sobre tudo isso da minha vida? Como conseguiram essas fotos? – a morena teve vontade de rasgar a revista todinha.

- Bem que Harry disse que eles estavam demorando! Agora sabemos o porquê! Esperavam só ter sua ficha completa! – observou Cordélia, igualmente indignada.

- Harry sabe disso? – indagou, chocada.

- Ah sim! Recebeu a primeira edição no fim do expediente de ontem. – explicou Cordélia, não percebendo que o rosto da morena ficava cada vez mais roxo. – Ele recebe todas as primeiras edições antecipadamente para aprova-las antes de publicarem, sabe, para se realmente algo de importante foi publicado sobre ele. Ou algum caso da empresa. Se a revista ou qualquer reportagem sobre ele for publicado sem sua aprovação a editora sofre um processo e paga multa tão alta que pode falir... – mas Cordélia parou de falar quando a morena levantou-se de sua cadeira, enfurecida.

- Harry aprovou esta revista? – perguntou com a voz tremendo.

- Sim, mas... e antes que Cordélia pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a morena saiu em disparada ao escritório de Harry, ainda com a revista na mão. Saiu do elevador e marchou até a porta de Harry.

- Como você se atreveu a fazer isso?- perguntou em voz alta. Harry nem ao menos levantou o olhar quando esta adentrou em sua sala parecendo um furacão e a morena ficou mais raiva ainda.

- Não agendou um horário para falar comigo, srta. Chase. – respondeu calmamente, enquanto a morena dirigia-se perigosamente até ele.

- Porque fez isto? Porque autorizou a publicação desta revista?! – as mãos da morena estavam em cima do tampão da mesa de Harry, segurando com tanta força a revista que seus dedos estavam brancos. Respirava profundamente para não perder o controle e esmaga-lo ali mesmo. Finalmente Harry a encarou.

- Pois você deveria saber que se eu proibisse a publicação dessa revista, logo as pessoas a tomariam como verdadeira e uma grande venda clandestina logo seria aberta ao povo. – disse ele, agora se ajustando na cadeira de modo a observar sua reação.

- Nem me venha com essa! – exclamou a morena, bufando. – Cordélia me contou que essas revistas passam por sua aprovação antes de serem publicadas. Se você consegue proteger outras informações então poderia ter impedido a publicação disso! – e jogou a revista no colo de Harry.

- Eu não impeço as revistas de serem publicadas! – falou Harry, como se estivesse indignado. – Quando informações realmente importantes e verdadeiras saem nessas revistas eu simplesmente as modifico. – explicou ele, como se isso tomasse muito de seu tempo. – Agora faça o favor de sair desta sala, tenho trabalho á fazer, não estou com tempo de discutir fofoquinhas. – Mas a morena continuou onde estava, mais furiosa do que nunca.

- Pois deveria ter modificado essa revista também! – seu tom de voz ainda trêmulo.

- Que isso, Chase! Seria um insulto aos editores dessa revista, ainda mais que gastaram tanto tempo fazendo isso. – disse, sua voz cheia de cinismo, mas após o olhar de fúria que a morena lhe enviou, continuou. – O que queria que eu fizesse? Dito-lhe que você era minha prima distante?

- Hm! Não sei, talvez...- e a morena fingiu que pensava sobre algo muito difícil. – Que tal, a verdade?! – ols olhos de Harry brilharam estranhamente.

- Querida, nem você acreditaria na verdade. – mas a impressão que se teve era que Harry falava mais pra si do que para ela.

- Como assim?! – perguntou confusa.

- Ninguém acreditaria na verdade! – repetiu ele, dessa vez mais alto. – É triste, eu sei, mas tem pessoas que sobrevivem das mentiras. – e aquilo lhe pareceu uma indireta, os olhos de Harry ainda brilhando estranhamente. A morena lhe retrucou do único modo que conseguiu pensar, fora esbofeteá-lo.

- Sabe, que eu estou começando a achar que você gosta deste tipo de atenção! Fotógrafos onde quer que vá! A fama de solteirão mais cobiçado e todas essas barbies plastificas aos seus pés. – então o encarou profundamente. – Eu não me surpreenderia se fosse você quem pagasse o salário desses editores. – no momento em que Harry levantou da cadeira, a morena soube que tinha ido longe demais, porém continuo encarando-o profundamente.

- Me lembre o porquê que eu não te mandei para o Alasca na primeira oportunidade que tive! – sua voz era fria e cortante.

- Que me mandasse para o inferno, seria melhor do que passar por sua amante! - naquele momento a morena jurou que ele voar em seu pescoço. Porém Harry respirou fundo, antes de falar.

- Não fale assim, certas coisas podem se tornar reais. – nem a voz controlada dele a fez tremer e impedir que retrucasse em seguida.

- O que? Me mandar pro inferno ou me tornar sua amante? – perguntou irônica, agora tão próxima dele que podia sentir o calor que ele emanava. – Por que uma coisa eu te garanto, será mais fácil me mandar para Júpiter antes que isso aconteça! – dessa vez ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou gostosamente.

- Se você fosse, minha amante, doçura, júpiter seria perto demais em comparação dos lugares que eu te levaria. – a voz de Harry saiu tão rouca e baixa, que a morena sentiu como se ele falasse perto de sua nuca. Um calor intenso atingiu sua face, mas dessa vez não foi por fúria. Harry percebeu e por isso voltou a se sentar, agora com um ar arrogante de vitória. – Se é desse jeito que comanda um tribunal, considere isto como sua primeira derrota. – as palavras lhe atingiram mais do que se ele tivesse lhe espancado. A morena aproximou seu corpo sobre a mesa até ficar cara-a-cara com ele e sussurrou.

- Eu nunca perco. – e antes que Harry reagisse de qualquer forma, ela lhe virou as costas e saiu da sala, fechando a porta delicadamente, mas com a energia como se tivesse batido com toda sua força.

_

* * *

_

_Gente, desculpe qualquer erro, mas eu não tenho beta pra essa fic/  
(Quem quiser se disponibilizar aii...)  
Eu gostei do capítulo, ainda que eu tive que escrever o final meio na pressa.  
Bom é isso, espero que tenham gostado._

_**Kawaiigirl :** Brigadaaa Kawaii, também adorei você ter comentado! D  
**Tamie Honda:** Ai que bom, espero não decepcioná-la. Obrigada!  
**Lyra Stevens :** Então, Harry e Hermione se conhecem sim. Essa não é uma fic UA ashusahsa por mais que pareça tá? E Hermione vai entrar em algumas confusões, sobre o que é real e o que não é. Não posso falar mais nada senão eu estrago a surpresa.  
**P. :** Sim sim, a série passou na Globo por um tempo, mas faz muito tempo atrás. A série passava na Fox também, mas acabou (. Não sei se vc já ouviu falar em Buffy, mas a série Angel vem da Buffy. Hahahahaha, mas não se preocupe, não vai ter vampiros por aqui. Mas Angel foi totalmente mais trabalhado, a série é muito boa mesmo! Recomendooo muito! E obrigada por gostar da minha fic.  
mione03 : Bem, não é bem desprezo, é ódio mesmo, e ele tem razões com fundamento para isso. Mas isso só mais pra frente, senão estraga a surpresa! ;)  
**Nandoka-Granger :** Brigadaa :) , nem escrevo tão bem assim. Pelo menos era o que minha professora de redação falava o.O . A única coisa que eu posso dizer sobre a Hermione, é que ela escolheu ficar assim! o.O hahahhaha, mas ela tem razões fortes pra ter feito isso e... Bem, continue lendo! ;)  
**carool :** Brigaaada, espero então não te decepcionar com esse capitulo (que é ligeiramente menor, mas tem coisas boas eu acho aii)_

_Demorei, mas enfim postei.  
Olhaa gente, num fórum ai em que não gostaram da minha fic, falaram que ela era sem sentido e talz. Se vcs acham isso também, recomendo parar a leitura por aqui, porém criticas (CONSTRUTIVAS) eu aceito numa boa!  
A fic vai parecer realmente meio confusa mesmo, e até certo ponto vai parecer que é UA, MAS NÃO É!  
Eu juro pra vocês que a raiva de Harry tem fundamentos e não são aqueles fics tosquinha (leia-se R/H) que brigam por qualquer coisa. Hermione também tem fundamentos, mas isso vocês vão descobrir mais pra frente.  
E não, Hermione não sabe que é Hermione. Hahahha confuso? Relaxa e goza, porque vai ser explicado.  
Não sei se vcs perceberam mas eu evito colocar frases assim "Blablabla - disse Rachel" , porque eu acho que pode perder um pouco a personalidade de Hermione e ficar meio confuso pra entender que na verdade ela é Hermione. Por isso a repetição de 'disse a morena'. _

_Aii gente, pode não perceber, mas to com medo de vcs não entenderem minha fic e começarem a me xingar! HAhahahha. Se não gostarem, podem falar viu?! Só acho que me xingar já um pouco demaais tá?_


	4. Crushed

_Orange blossoms crushed by concrete_

"Hermione... Hermione" a voz rouca e baixa sussurrou na escuridão.

"Hermione... Hermione Granger" uma outra voz, mais grossa do que a outra se ouviu.

CRACK!

A morena deu um pulo da cama, suava frio. Esperou que sua respiração acalmasse antes de pensar racionalmente. As vozes ainda pareciam estar ecoando em cada canto de seu quarto. Olhou à sua volta e tentou, em vão, focar em alguma coisa, mas já era escuro demais.

Subitamente as vozes lhe pareciam agouros e a escuridão a fez sentir-se sozinha demais. Um medo a invadiu e antes que pudesse pensar direito saiu do quarto.

Acendeu todas as luzes e sentou-se no sofá, com um grande copo d'agua.

Ainda que tudo estivesse claro, as vozes pareciam que ainda lhe assombravam. Era como se alguém a observasse.

Hermione... Esse nome... Porque esse nome lhe assombrara aquela noite?

Sua mente trabalhava furiosamente. Hermione... Parecia tão... Assustador. Como algo muito antigo e tão ao mesmo tempo... Surreal.

Não queria lembrar do que sonhara. Tinha sentido medo, um medo... Familiar. E quando pensou ter atingido o ápice, sentiu tristeza... A maior que já sentira.

Um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha e a morena juntou seus joelhos num abraço.

Não queria lembrar. O sonho ainda estava muito nítido em sua mente, era muito triste, assustador.

Deu um último gole e depositou o copo na mesinha. Foi aí que o viu.

Um sapato. Um sapato pequeno, talvez feminino, encostado na parede. A morena continuou olhando fixamente para ele.

Não era seu, e por mais estranho que fosse, parecia ter um pé dentro. Dali ela podia muito bem enxergar o contorno de um dedão.

De repente, como se tivesse vida própria, o sapato se moveu, deu um passo para frente. A morena levou um choque e gritou, fechando os olhos. Ouviu um murmúrio e continuou de olhos fechados.

Não era nada! Não era nada! Repetia-se mentalmente. Era psicológico! Acabava de ter um pesadelo e estava assustada, sua mente pregará isso nela. Já tinha ouvido falar em pessoas que acreditavam tanto nessas coisas que a própria mente criava imagens como essa.

Mas ela não acreditava nisso! E um sapato andante não fazia sentido! "Por que um sapato?"

Abriu os olhos e observou onde o sapato estava segundos antes. E viu seus próprios sapatos ali, paradinhos e sem contorno de dedão algum, muito menos se movimentando.

Suspirou de alivio. Devia ter sido um truque da sua mente. Estivera tão assustada momentos antes. Olhou novamente para os sapatos para ter certeza de que eram eles mesmos e que continuavam parados.

Mas então, uma pergunta surgiu. Como aqueles sapatos vieram parar ali? Nunca deixava nada fora do lugar, e seus sapatos não era exceção. E realmente não se lembrava de ter deixado-os ali naquela noite.

O telefone tocou, assustando-a.

- Alô? – sua voz saiu trêmula.

- Rach? Que voz é essa? – a voz de Cordélia não combinava em nada com o clima tenso que acabara de passar.

- Desculpe, eu estava dormindo e...

- O quê? Rachel! São oito horas da noite! – exclamou, indignada.

- Eu estava cansada demais. Essa semana foi realmente longa...

- Sem desculpas Rachel! Quero você arrumada e irresistível aqui em casa às... – Cordélia pareceu procurar um relógio. -... Nove horas em ponto!

- Melhor não, Cordélia, tenho que...

- E nem um minuto a mais! – acrescentou como se a morena nem tivesse falado. – Até! – e desligou.

A morena pensou até em ligar de volta para Cordélia e dizer que não ia, mas seus olhos focaram os sapatos e decidiu que precisava sair um pouco.

De qualquer maneira, já tinha recusado sair com Cordélia na noite passada, seria muito de sua parte não sair naquele sábado também.

Produziu-se com exação. Era uma das primeiras vezes que saia para se divertir em New York.

Quando chegou à cidade, seu objetivo era estudar e trabalhar, não tinha tempo para sair. Mas no fundo ela sabia que usava isso mais como uma desculpa para explicar a si mesma o porquê das pessoas não se aproximarem dela. Em geral, garotas recatadas, vindas do interior do Texas e super inteligentes, não eram bem aceitas por nenhum grupo escolar. E no trabalho, a única pessoa com quem já saíra, fora com Matt. E ainda assim só tinham ido ao teatro e uma vez única vez ao cinema.

Era uma sensação um tanto quanto estranha estar pronta e gostar do resultado. Realmente, roupas novas a faziam parecer outra pessoa, ou talvez fosse seu estado de espírito que fizesse essa mudança nela. Tudo que ela queria há oito, longos, anos tinha se realizado naquela semana.

Hesitou. Tinha sido promovida sim, mas as coisas não saiam do jeito que ela esperava que fosse. Lembrou-se da revista e inevitavelmente se lembrou... De Harry.

Droga! Por que tinha que ficar pensando nele?

Já não era suficiente ter que ver seu rosto estampado em cada canto daquela cidade? Em cada revista, nem que se fosse um pouquinho só e sobre coisas fúteis, em cada noticiário...

E novamente estava pensando nele... Por que Harry não, simplesmente, sumia de sua mente? Quem sabe de sua vida!

Ela não sabia o porquê da presença dele a incomodar tanto, pois ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que o tivera por toda sua vida, parecia que ele estava tão distante.

A morena parou de calçar suas sandálias. Sabia que o tivera por toda sua vida? Foi isso que tinha pensado?

Sacudiu a cabeça tão forte que se sentiu zonza. Precisava parar de pensar em Potter. E urgente.

Terminou de calçar as sandálias e saiu do apartamento.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

O lugar era lotado e quente. Cordélia escolhera ficar no balcão apenas para que as duas pudessem observar as outras pessoas dançando.

A morena não tentou disfarçar sua fascinação pelo lugar e todo mundo podia perceber que ela nunca fora em um lugar daqueles.

Nem ao menos parecia que apenas uma hora atrás estava dormindo em casa, sem nada para fazer, ninguém para conversar. Toda aquela animação a fez se sentir outra pessoa.

- Se eu soubesse que ia ficar tão feliz assim teria te convencido ontem mesmo a vir! -exclamou Cordélia, igualmente radiante, mais pelo sorriso da morena do que pelo clima da onde estavam.

- E se eu soubesse que ia ser tão divertido assim, teria parado de me preocupar tanto com o trabalho! – gritou a morena de volta, para ser ouvida.

- E vai ficar mais interessante ainda! – disse Cordélia, olhando por cima do ombro da morena. – Aquele gato ali, não tira os olhos de você! – mas a morena não ouviu e Cordélia não teve tempo de repetir. O mesmo homem que ela mencionou veio em direção as duas.

- Rachel Chase! – saudou o loiro, alegre. A morena sobressaltou-se de leve e virou a cabeça para trás de modo a enxergá-lo.

- Sr. Ness! – cumprimento num pulo, apertando sua mão, porém o loiro sorriu descontraidamente.

- Me chame de Liam, Rachel! – pediu, ainda sorrindo. Ela, no entanto, sorriu, constrangida.

- Está é Cordélia, se... Digo, Liam! – apresentou os dois e Cordélia pareceu encantada com Liam.

- Cordélia, Cordélia... Já ouvi esse nome antes. – por um momento Liam fitou Cordélia, parecendo tentar se lembrar de algo.

- Nós já nos falamos antes, sou secretária do Sr. Potter. – explicou ela, completamente fascinada por estar ali com ele.

- Ah certo! – o semblante de Liam relaxou. – Você é a garota simpática com quem eu falo pelo telefone, certo? – Cordélia assentiu, sorrindo para ele. Então Liam virou-se para a morena. – Então, o pessoal da empresa todo resolveu sair para se descontraírem. – mas ele não pareceu perguntar. – Confesso que quase tive que arrastar Harry para cá, ultimamente ele anda muito perturbado – contou Liam, e a morena sentiu seu corpo retesar. Teria ouvido bem? Harry estaria ali?

- O Sr. Potter anda muito preocupado com o caso do cão. – respondeu Cordélia. Cão, era como chamavam o caso da máfia japonesa, sem ninguém ficar sabendo.

- É claro, todos estamos, mas tudo isso já dura dois anos. Harry está perturbado demais essa semana. Nunca o vi desse jeito, nem quando eles conseguiram escapar dos dois assassinatos em Nothing Hill! – disse Liam, pensativo. – Bem, senhoritas, voltarei para o salão de jogos, Harry deve estar jogando daqui a pouco e vai querer um parceiro a altura. – mostrou-se contente e confiante. – Talvez as duas gostariam de me acompanhar, tenho certeza de que aqueles homens morrerão de inveja quando eu entrar na sala com as duas mulheres mais bonitas de Wolfram e Hart. – brincou Liam, oferecendo as mãos macias para as duas. Mas antes que a morena pudesse pensar em uma desculpa para fugir de um encontro com Harry, Cordélia tomou a dianteira.

- Ficaríamos encantadas, Sr. Ness! – respondeu à loira, tomando sua mão com um grande sorriso.

- Cordélia, Liam. – pediu, e olhou para a morena numa pergunta silenciosa. Ela ainda hesitou, mas sentiu-se encurralada, e mesmo que não encarasse Cordélia, sabia que a outra a olhava, como se dissesse que seria muita indelicadeza recusar o convite.

E depois, ficaria sozinha ali se recusasse, pois Cordélia já aceitara.

-Sim, ficaremos encantadas. – disse ela, por fim, aceitando sua mão e desejando que ele não percebesse que, na verdade, ela gostaria de sair correndo dali.

Liam reposou as mãos na cintura das duas e as guiou para uma porta preta. Dois seguranças em cada lado da porta e uma grande fila ao lado, uma mulher alta e esbelta conferia uma lista e pedia o nome de cada um antes de entrar, mas eram poucos, quase nenhum, os que passavam pela porta.

Ness nem ao menos chegou perto da fila, simplesmente dirigiu-se as portas e os seguranças abriram passagem. Cordélia olhou, discretamente para a morena, em admiração.

Ela, logo percebeu que o lugar era freqüentado pelas pessoas mais poderosas do país. Empresários, governadores, prefeitos e mais políticos pareciam se concentrar ali, fora algumas celebridades que conhecia dos noticiários e revistas.

A morena sentiu como se tivesse há muitas décadas atrás, em uma daquelas festas de elite em que os maiores representantes do mundo se reuniam para as jogatinas e para também poderem roubar ou armar algum plano para continuar a escravizar quem vivia abaixo do estilo de vida deles. E o cheiro forte de bebidas e charutos a fez sentir-se dentro de um filme.

A única diferença era a modernidade e que agora as acompanhantes se vestiam com mais partes do corpo descobertas. Além de ganharem muito mais, é claro.

Enquanto Cordélia parecia encantada com esse novo mundo a morena sentia-se incomodada. Alguns advogados, os melhores que ela conhecia, sentavam-se ao lado dos políticos mais falsos e corruptos que existiam, como se fossem velhos amigos.

Homens. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas. Era só o que tinha naquele lugar. As poucas mulheres que existiam, naquele lugar ou eram serventes ou as acompanhantes, que em geral, para ela, era a mesma coisa.

As únicas mulheres decentes que estava ali eram Cordélia e ela própria. No que será que Liam as envolvera? Ou aquilo era algum tipo de proposta?

O seu coração começou a bater intensamente. Se era alguma dessas coisas que se passava pela mente de Liam, então daria meia volta naquele instante!

Ela o encarou, o desafiando, mas ele nem ao menos a olhava. Levou as duas até o balcão do outro lado da sala, quase vazio e sentou-se no meio delas.

- Preciso contar-lhes algo, queridas, - começou, e a morena o encarou, esperando pelo momento em que partiria dali imediatamente. – na verdade, as convidei para não me sentir sozinho neste lugar. – confessou, e a morena seque tinha cruzado os braços, sem perceber, deixou-os cair ao longo de seu corpo. – Não me dou muito bem com esse tipo de gente que está aqui. Muito hipócritas, em minha opinião. – disse ele, dando de ombros, enquanto o barman lhes servia uma dose grande de uma batida avermelhada.

- Desculpe, mas senhor... Digo, Liam, - Cordélia, parecia igualmente surpresa. – Se não gosta do lugar, por que estamos aqui?

- Foi o único jeito de tirar Harry de casa. – respondeu ele, com um longo suspiro. – Ele é meio obcecado em jogos. – então apontou para uma mesa, ao longe deles. O estômago da morena deu alguns solavancos quando seu olhar encontrou o próprio na mesa. Era o único que sorria sem falsidade. E ela desejou que ele nunca parasse de sorrir. Seus olhos baixaram para a mesa e ela pôde ver claramente que Harry estava perdendo, e muito, percebeu ela, passando os olhos pelas fichas dos outros.

- É pôquer que eles jogam? – perguntou Cordélia, excitada.

- É sim. – respondeu Liam, agora a encarando surpresa. – Joga?

- E muito bem. – assentiu a loira, ainda olhando para a mesa.

- Gostaria de entrar? – então a sorriso da loira desmoronou.

- Temo não poder apostar o que está em jogo. – e tanto Liam quanto a morena entenderam o que Cordélia queria dizer. Os participantes daquela mesa deviam ser multimilionários e, portanto suas apostas não era grãos de feijão, como parecia.

- Não se preocupe até as duas tudo o que vale ali é a dignidade de não perder. – disse Liam, encorajando-as. - Regras da casa. – explicou quando esta a encarou confusa.

- Então eu poderia participar?! – perguntou ansiosa.

- Claro que sim! Espere só um minutinho... – respondeu ele, voltando sua atenção a mesa.

- Davis! – e todos da mesa viraram para Liam, mas a morena prevendo que isto aconteceria virou-se de costas antes que Harry pudesse enxergá-la. – Tem lugar para mais uma?! – continuou Liam, apontando para Cordélia. Os homens deram risadas, mas de surpresa, o que a morena concluiu ser o tal de Davis.

- Só quando o próximo perder! – ouviram-se mais risadas da mesa e um dos homens falou:

- E quem poderia ser? – mais risadas e então eles continuaram o jogo. Achando que já seria seguro, a morena voltou-se para olhar Liam e Cordélia.

- Bem, eu não contaria com isso muito cedo! – disse Liam, para a loira.

- Mas por quê? Harry já está com apenas duas fichas. –questionou Cordélia.

- E isso já é muito. Harry tem o costume de vencer, inexplicavelmente quando atinge o chão do jogo. – explicou Liam, mas embora sorrisse, sua expressão era um pouco preocupada.

- Ainda bem que ele joga antes das duas não? – disse a morena percebendo que era a primeira vez que falava desde que entrara na sala.

- É isso que me preocupa. Ele sempre continua depois das duas. – Liam parece um pouco desconcertado. – Sabe, eu jogo depois das duas, mas o que ele põe em jogo... - mas ele não continuou, pois Davis voltou a falar e a morena virou-se de costas novamente, sabendo que era tolice agir daquele jeito.

- Ness! Temos dois lugares vagos! Gostaria de se aquecer antes da real partida?! – Liam virou-se para a morena, e estranhou que ela estivesse de costas, mas ainda assim perguntou:

- Se importa Rachel?! – a morena que ainda estava de costas, balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não e tomou um grande gole da batida para explicar seu comportamento repentino. Liam e Cordélia então saíram, deixando-a sozinha.

- Mais uma senhorita? – perguntou o barman, indicando o copo vazio. Sentindo-se sozinha e sem nada para fazer naquele, e ela ao conseguir encontrar palavra melhor, antro.

- A mais forte. – pediu, e o barman agilmente pegou um novo copo e despejou uma grande quantidade de absinto nele. A morena então tomou um grande gole sentindo seu cérebro entorpecer na hora e sua garganta queimar completamente.

Virou-se para observar a mesa onde Cordélia e Liam jogavam, esperando que Harry estivesse entre eles, mas quando, focalizou a mesa inteira, Harry não estava lá. Os olhos escuros da morena procuraram nas outras e não o encontrou. E ao contrário do que ela imaginou não foi alivio que sentiu ao perceber que talvez ele já tivesse ido, foi um desapontamento. Talvez de que ele não tivesse percebido que ela não estivesse ali. Percorreu seus olhos mais uma vez a sua volta.

- Procurando algo, doçura? – a morena inevitavelmente afastou-se quando deu de cara com Harry, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Com certeza não por você. – respondeu seca, mas ela não sabia realmente porque respondera daquela forma, já que um alívio a atingiu.

- Mesmo? – perguntou cínico. – Por que, então, seu corpo inteiro pareceu relaxar quando me viu? E, de repente, parou de procurar pelo salão inteiro? – o tom irônico incomodou-lhe. Não combinava com ele aquilo. Não combinava com ela aquilo. Os dois não eram assim. Sacudindo a cabeça levemente, a morena voltou-se ao seu copo e virou o resto do absinto, sentindo seu corpo inteiro queimar dessa vez, mas ela não soube se era pelo absinto ou pela aproximação da boca de Harry em seu ouvido.

- Não sei se notou, mas seu desejo se realizou... – o tom era baixo e provocante. A morena arregalou os olhos.

- Como ousa...? – mas Harry se afastara dela, e tomou um gole de alguma coisa que estava em sua mão.

- Bem vinda ao inferno. – e seus olhos percorreram o salão. Sentiu outro alívio, por um momento pensou que ele falara sobre ser sua amante. Avermelhou-se diante desse pensamento e retrucou do único modo que parecia afastá-lo. Contradize-lo.

- Não é o inferno. – se limitou a dizer, pois acabara de notar que sua língua se tornara pesada como efeito do absinto.

- Espere uma hora. – respondeu ele. – Mas que besteira a minha... – o tom da voz de Harry mudou-se se tornando um pouco ameaçadora. – Se a senhorita-sabe-tudo diz que não é então deve ter motivos fortes para protegê-lo. – a morena o encarou e percebeu que ao virar-se para ele, sua cabeça rodava.

- Por que não volta ao seu joguinho, Potter? – a morena então percebeu que os olhos dele se desfocaram momentaneamente.

- Mulheres sozinhas neste lugar não são muito bem notadas aqui... – respondeu ele, tomando outro gole de seu copo, que ela percebera, só agora, ser whiske. – e, além disso, aqui o jogo é muito mais interessante. – a morena então desviou seu olhar, o barman voltou a encher o copo de Harry a seu pedido.

- Não preciso de um guarda costas, sei me virar sozinha. – respondeu, já esperando alguma resposta dele, e antes que ele pudesse falar, continuou. – E não acho que um segurança bêbado, como você, vai proteger algo além de seu copo. - a morena atreveu-se a olhá-lo. Os olhos de Harry brilhando do mesmo jeito que brilhara em sua sala no dia anterior.

- Se é assim que deseja. – e pegou seu copo, levantando-se do balcão. A morena imaginou que ele fosse cambalear ou apenas demonstrar alguma falta de equilíbrio, mas ele se revelou mais dono de seu controle do que ela mesma.

Pediu uma batida fraca dessa vez e esperou que o barman a servisse. Repentinamente, sentiu um cheiro forte de conhaque, mas não precisou cheirar seu copo para saber de onde vinha.

Uma mão alisou seu ombro lentamente e a morena virou seu rosto para o dono daquela mão suada.

- Então, gata, o que consegue fazer em uma hora? –o cheiro de conhaque intensificou no ar, como uma parede sólida entre ela e ele. Foi aí que a morena o reconheceu como o senador de Mississipi.

E ainda que ela se sentisse insultada mortalmente, retirou lentamente e com delicadeza a mão pesada do senador, que agora descia para suas coxas.

- Desculpe sr. Smith, mas eu não faço esse tipo de serviço. – mas o senador não saiu e abriu um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Ah não? Então o quê faz aqui? – perguntou, tentando passar a mão novamente em seu braço, mas a morena afastou-se.

- Vim com amigos, e pare imediatamente com isso! – ela deu um tapa em sua mão, mas ele continuou sorrindo como se não tivesse ouvido e nem sentido nada.

- Então aonde estão seus amigos agora? – sua mão agora alcançou suas coxas, fazendo pressão. Mas dessa vez ela não a tirou, deu um sorriso e apertou o ponto mais fraco de Smith, com força.

- Pois a gata tem garras, senador, e se o senhor deseja se tornar governador de alguma coisa, é melhor tirar suas mãos nojentas de cima de mim! – e fez mais pressão onde segurava até Smith começar a ficar vermelho, e então, soltou. – Gelo? – perguntou a morena, já despejando sua bebida na calça de Smith, dando-lhe as costas.

Dirigiu-se até o outro balcão que havia do lado oposto da sala. Sentou-se e pediu outra batida. Olhou para o balcão onde estava, mas não viu o senador mais ali. "Ótimo!" pensou a morena, tomando um grande gole de sua batida.

Era uma hora da madrugada, e ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas batidas tomara, sabia que tinham sido muitas, pois sua boca e garganta estavam dormentes, e sua cabeça girava conforme cada movimento que fazia.

- Alguns homens repetiram o que Smith fizera, mas a morena, no entanto, não precisou repetir o que fez para impedir o senador de ir adiante; a maioria, em geral, se afastava quando dizia que não estava ali para aquilo, com os insistentes ela usava o fato de que poderia processá-los ou falar na mídia, de qualquer jeito arruinaria a reputação de todos eles, já que ali só tinha nomes conhecidos.

Liam e Cordélia não saiam da mesa de pôquer, mas pelo menos continuaram sóbrios, já que não bebiam. Diferente dela. Ela não vira Harry mais em parte alguma, e sentiu-se meio arrependida de ter sido grossa com ele, já que agora não tinha com quem falar.

A morena tomou mais um gole da marguerita e ao invés de tirar o copo da boca, começou a contar quantas bolhinhas conseguia fazer no drink, sem nem perceber que o barman já a olhava preocupado.

Uma mão a tocou nas costas e ela revirou os olhos, pronta para dar o fora em quem lhe incomodava, mas quando se virou para ele percebeu que ele não veio para fazer qualquer tipo de proposta.

- Me acompanhe. – ordenou o grandalhão, seco.

- Pra onde exatamente? – a língua da morena enrolou-se, mas o homem a sua frente nem ao menos mudo de expressão.

- Se me acompanhar saberá. – respondeu ele ,já pegando fortemente em seu braço. A morena teve que ir, já que mal podia andar sozinha. O grandalhão parecia ir em direção a uma das portas em que alguns homens e suas acompanhantes entravam, percebendo isso a morena tentou desvencilhar-se das mãos daquele homem que praticamente a carregava, mas não conseguia, ele era dez vezes mais forte que ela, e a morena... Bem, a morena já estivera melhor. Percebendo que não adiantava forçar, resolveu que gritar seria uma boa opção, mas quando abriu a boca todas às luzes do lugar se apagaram e luzes coloridas e bem menos potentes tomaram conta do lugar, assim como uma música barulhenta e alta demais para que alguém ouvisse um grito. Sentiu pessoas se levantarem e aglomerarem-se, talvez para dançar, mas a morena não poderia saber, estava lutando contra o grandalhão que agora prendia seus dois braços e a erguia com uma só mão, e com a outra, tampava sua boca, erguendo-a do chão e ainda a carregando até a porta.  
Um desespero a atingiu de forma tão forte que o cérebro dela parou de ficar tonto e seu coração dava tremendos pulos, parecendo saltar de seu peito.

Finalmente o grandalhão chegou à porta e a jogou no chão do cômodo, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Ela levantou-se agilmente e tentou abri-la, mas foi em vão, já estava trancada. Começou a esmurrar a porta e gritar ao mesmo tempo, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível alguém lhe ouvir dali de dentro.

Uma voz conhecida falou ao fundo do aposento.

- Pode gritar à vontade, esses cômodos foram feitos para não deixaram escapar nem buzina de avião.

- Smith! – disse ela com raiva, virando-se para encará-lo. – É melhor me deixar sair daqui agora, ou... – mas ela não conseguiu completar, de tanta fúria que sentia.

- Ou? Ou o quê? Processará-me? – e então Smith riu, sem emoção alguma, mostrando seus dentes amarelos.

- Ou eu irei a todas as emissoras e imprensas contando quem você realmente é! – começou, grudada na porta. Smith aproximava-se e ao mesmo tempo, tirava o cinto e os sapatos, jogando-os longe.

- É mesmo? E que provas vai usar? Aqui não tem câmeras, tigresa. E mesmo as pessoas daqui, que podem ter testemunhado a sua entrada podem, muito bem, serem compradas. – Smith, tirava sua camisa revelando uma barriga volumosa e caída. – E pense bem, minha garota, quem acreditaria nos motivos reais que a trouxeram para cá. Agora seja uma boa menina e venha para o papai, prometo não morder, a não ser que peça! – e gargalhou novamente. Ela sabia que ele estava certo e que nada podia para detê-lo. Lágrimas afloraram de seus olhos, caindo por sua face. Já passará por isso uma vez e sabia como o poder e o dinheiro podiam pagar pela dignidade de alguém. Mas mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria e mesmo sabendo que era inevitável, pediu entre lágrimas.

- Por favor, não! – pediu em lamurio, se escorando agora nas paredes, como se isso fosse ajudar. O bafo de conhaque chegou perto dela e a morena sentiu as mãos dele subirem das coxas até sua parte íntima sem qualquer pudor. O desespero tomava conta dela.

- Cadê aquela gatinha com garras agora? – perguntou tentando tirar sua calcinha de uma só vez. A morena ainda relutou, tirou sua mão dali, tentando bater em seus ombros, e empurrá-lo com toda sua força. Mas ele era mais forte, prendeu seus braços acima de sua cabeça, e observou suas lágrimas, com triunfo. Ele se aproximou, tentando beijá-la. Mas ela virou o rosto. Smith soltou uma de suas mão e a socou com raiva. A morena perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de encontro com o sofá que tinha, sentiu seu rosto arder em brasa e chorou mais ainda. Smith a puxou pelos cabelos.

- É bom colaborar viva! Senão vai colaborar morta! – ameaçou ele, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o barulho da porta sendo aberta o interrompeu. Smith afundou o rosto da morena no sofá.

- Como entrou aqui? – perguntou Smith, ríspido, para alguém. – A porta estava trancada!

- Bem... Não está mais. – e a morena reconheceu a voz de Harry, tentou fazer algum movimento, mas não conseguiu, Smith fazia força pra segurar seus braços e sua cabeça. – Pensei que tivesse parado com suas fantasias Smith, vejo que me enganei. – a voz de Harry era de puro desprezo. A morena tentou se manifestar novamente, mas Smith afundou a sua cabeça ainda mais no sofá, fazendo com que ela perdesse um pouco o ar.

- Como entrou aqui, Potter? – a voz de Smith era de fúria.

- Alguns amigos seus estão procurando por você... Tem a ver com alguma coisa sobre hóquei e euros. – A morena sentiu Smith fazer mais pressão em seus cabelos, como se tivesse nervoso. – Acho que vai ter que usar a jane... – mas a voz de Harry parou abruptamente. – Por Deus, Smith! Deixe a moça respirar! – Harry percebeu os esforços que a morena fazia para tentar conseguir um pouco de ar, pois seu cérebro já começava a rodar. Smith pareceu hesitar, e a morena sentiu que poderia desmaiar.

- Está certo, acho que não há problemas com você, não? – respondeu por fim, e então a soltou. Ela sentou-se no sofá sorvendo uma grande quantidade de ar, seu cérebro voltando a funcionar. Foi ai que ela conseguiu encarar Harry.  
Harry parece ter perdido a fala e então percebeu as lágrimas grossas que escorriam da face da morena. Ela sentiu a fúria do próprio Harry instalar nela. O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido, que o cérebro, ainda lento, dela não conseguiu registrar. Quando percebeu Harry já tinha avançado em Smith e lhe dado um soco no meio do estômago e acertou com a outra mão o nariz do senador. Logo depois prensava Smith contra a parede pelo pescoço.

- Ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo dela novamente e dê adeus a sua vidinha hipócrita e fútil. – a voz de Harry saiu tremida. Dando outro soco no rosto de Smith, agora ensangüentado, o senador caiu com um baque no chão. Harry virou-se para ela, ainda com os olhos brilhando de fúria. – E você... – bufou ele. – Eu disse que você não deveria ficar sozinha! – ela que ainda estava em choque tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas foi em vão. O moreno a puxou pelo braço fortemente e saiu daquele cômodo, passou pela multidão que ainda dançava ao som alto. Saíram do local e a morena reconheceu onde Cordélia e ela estavam antes de Liam chegar. Harry ainda a puxou para fora do estabelecimento, e os dois sentiram o frio vindo da rua, a morena percebeu que ele a levava para o carro dele, estacionado há alguns metros dali.

Quando Harry abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, a morena recusou. Não porque o temia. Nunca se sentira tão segura com alguém. E antes de pensar que aquele era o mesmo Harry que a odiava, o mesmo que conseguiu virar sua vida de pernas para o ar, abraçou-o.

-Obrigada... – conseguiu murmurar emocionada, e continuou abraçada a ele. Segundos depois sentiu os braços dele a envolverem inteira, abraçando-a também. De repente, mais lágrimas surgiram de seus olhos, e ele percebeu, mas ainda assim não se separou dela, a abraçou mais forte.

A morena sabia que era estranho e sem sentido, mas ela conhecia aquele abraço, conhecia aquele cheiro, aquela respiração. Ela o conhecia inteiro. Mais lágrimas rolaram por sua face. E parecia que ela sentia falta daquele abraço, era como se há anos não sentisse aquilo, e de repente tudo voltara. Como alguém que reencontra uma pessoa amada que há muitos não se não via. Como... Saudades.

Vozes ao longe fizeram os dois separarem-se e a morena sentiu um frio repentino, só agora percebia que garoava.

- Entre no carro. – embora fosse uma ordem direta, a voz de Harry estava suave. Ela entrou no carro e observou um grupo de amigos sair de uma das boates dali, sorrindo. Harry deu a volta no carro e entrou.

- Não devia ter vindo. – Harry disse, meio trêmulo.

- Eu estava com Ness e Cordélia...

- Cordélia sabe se cuidar e Ness não entende sobre muitas coisas. – a morena não sabia como, mas sentia que ele não falaria daquilo. – Smith é um porco. Mimado e egocêntrico, não sabe levar um não. – e acrescentou. – E ele é o homem mais decente daquele lugar.

- Então por que vai lá? – por um momento ela achou que tinha tido algo errado.

- Não estarei derrotando meus inimigos quando os torno amigos? – disse Harry, como se recitasse um ditado muito importante.

- Então realmente é amigo deles?

- Só estou dizendo que a melhor forma de fazer com que se faça justiça é primeiro ganhar provas, e isso só terei quando ganhar a confiança deles.

- Não te torna como um deles? – Harry ficou em silêncio. Era besteira, mas ela achou que ele não queria encará-la.

- É o melhor jeito, não o mais certo.

- Nem sempre o melhor jeito leva ao melhor resultado.

- Sabia que iria dizer isso.

- Como?

- Como o quê?

- Como sabe o que vou dizer? Como pode me conhecer assim? – a boca de Harry crispou.

- Você é previsível. – ela poderia ter dito que não era, só pela semana que passará, mas não disse.

Toda a sua vida tinha sido previsível, nunca ousara, exceto a vez que se mudou pra cá, mas não era tão ousado assim, se pensasse bem. Muitos já fizeram o mesmo e para alguns aquilo era normal. O esperado é que dentro de dez pessoas do mundo inteiro, sete venham tentar viver nas cidades grandes.

Tentou lembrar de seu passado, mas tudo era tão... Escuro. Não se lembrava nem de ter se machucado, quanto mais de ser ousada. Seus olhos focalizaram sua cicatriz pequena no joelho.

Deveria ter sido como todas as outras crianças, também tinha cicatrizes. A diferença é que a maioria das pessoas se lembravam de ter feito as cicatrizes. Para ela, tudo era escuro e nevoento quando se falava de seu passado. Não se lembrava de ter caído em lugar nenhum, nem de ter andado de bicicleta, nem de... Seus pais. Ela sabia quem eram, sabia que vivera com eles. Apenas não se lembrava.

Como podia não se lembrar? Era sua vida!Eram vinte e um anos de vida! E tudo que tinha hoje eram fotos jogadas no fundo do armário, e telefonemas de seus pais em datas especiais. Telefonemas de estranhos, fotos de um mundo fantasma.

Mas Harry não era um fantasma. Nunca alguém fora tão real quanto ele, nunca alguém fez tanto sentido, apesar de tudo, em sua vida.

E Harry estava ali, sério, perdido em pensamentos, não parecia tão bravo quanto antes, mas não parecia aliviado tão pouco.

Alguma coisa naquele abraço tinha quebrado uma barreira invisível entre eles, embora só agora que ela percebia o quanto era sólida.

Já estavam chegando perto da onde ela morava quando uma ambulância passou por eles em alta velocidade, seguido por dois carros de polícia.

Um aperto no peito se deu quando Harry virou a esquina de sua rua e ambos viram que a ambulância era no prédio que ela morava. Duas ambulâncias já estavam estacionadas e mais cinco viaturas paradas em frente ao prédio, alguns policiais faziam perguntas aos, que ela tinha reconhecido moradores do edifício.

Harry e ela saíram do carro, a morena com um frio na barriga.

- Desculpem, mas não podem entrar. – barrou um dos policiais.

- Como não?! Eu moro aqui! – bradou ela, e uma maca passou ao seu lado, a morena reconheceu que quem estava deitado era o zelador do prédio.

- Por acaso a senhora conhecia o inquilino do 301?

- 301? Eu sou a inquilina do 301! – seu coração estava aos saltos.

- A senhora é Rachel Jane Chase? – perguntou o policial, conferindo sua prancheta.

- Claro que sou eu! O que aconteceu? – mais uma maca passou e dessa vez era o porteiro da noite que estava deitado.

- Sra. Chase, seu apartamento, ao que tudo indica, foi assaltado. – o policial pediu para que a morena e Harry o seguissem.

O apartamento estava totalmente destruído. Objetos, pessoas e cacos de vidro se encontravam pelo chão, espalhados. O sofá revirado e sua pequena televisão jazia tombada do outro lado da sala, fumaça saindo de alguns cantos dela.

- Porque o senhor diz que ao que tudo indica foi um assalto? – a voz de Harry a surpreendeu, ela não o viu acompanhá-la.

- Nada de valor foi levado... Mas talvez eles tenham levado apenas jóias, não sei dizer... Sra. Chase, há algo que sinta falta aqui? – perguntou o policial.

- Não sei... – era difícil dizer com toda aquela bagunça ali. – Acho que não... – respondeu ela, afinal, nem jóias de valor tinha.

O policial explicou que quando o barulho começou, por volta da meia noite, os vizinhos reclamaram com o zelador. Ele tinha subido até seu apartamento e bateu na porta, mas percebeu que a mesma tinha sido arrombada, porém quando ia se a afastar para chamar a polícia, um dos ladrões estava saindo e o baleou. O vizinho que espiava chamou a policia imediatamente e avisou o porteiro, mas quando os ladrões saíram e o guardinha da noite e o porteiro tentaram impedi-los, foram baleados também, e então fugiram.

A morena continuou examinando os destroços do que um dia fora seu apartamento. Nada ali parecia poder se salvar. Ela andou até seu quarto, todas as roupas jogadas no chão, gavetas e partes do guarda-roupa também se amontoavam no chão.

Depois que ela preenchera alguns formulários os policias finalmente foram embora, as ambulâncias já tinha ido, e aos poucos os curiosos e seus vizinhos voltavam para suas casas.  
Um silêncio amedrontador reinou. A morena sentou-se na cama, completamente revirada e em alguns pontos do colchão, retalhado. Imaginou o que teria acontecido se não tivesse aceitado a oferta de Cordélia de sair aquela noite.  
Mas o que acontecera com ela momentos antes também não fora nenhuma brincadeira. Sentiu-se mais uma vez encurralada.

Levantou-se, foi até a sala, mas chocou-se com a presença de Harry ainda ali, parado a soleira da porta, as mãos encaixadas no bolso e observando em silêncio todos os destroços do apartamento. Antes que ela pudesse formular qualquer pergunta sobre o motivo do qual ele ainda estava ali Harry notou sua presença.

- Vamos? – perguntou, desencostando-se da soleira.

- Vamos? – repetiu ela, incrédula. – Vamos aonde?

- Você não pretende passar a noite aqui, pretende? – alguma coisa naquela cena o incomodava, e ela teve a certeza agora de que Harry queria evitar seu olhar.

- Eu não pretendo passar a noite aqui. Eu vou passar a noite aqui. – sua voz saiu tremida.

- Por que você sempre dificulta as coisas? – perguntou agressivo, finalmente a encarando.

- Eu não estou dificultando nada! – disse em defesa contra aquela mudança brusca de humor. – Aqui é onde eu moro! O único lugar onde eu moro! Porque iria sair daqui? – foi a vez de Harry a encarar incrédulo.

- Será que não percebeu que isto não foi um assalto comum? – gesticulou com as mãos, como se estivesse mostrando a ela o estrago todo.

- Realmente... Não foi bem um assalto já que nada levaram, mas em geral, isso é normal por aqui. – começou, ainda sem entender a mudança dele. – Alguns jovens acham engra...

- Sabe, você costumava ser mais inteligente! – bradou, a assustando com sua voz exaltada. – Não foram jovens drogados do seu bairro que fizeram isso! Esse... "Assalto" teria acontecido nem que você morasse no Brooklin! – então o cérebro dela pareceu dar um clarão. Ele não estava preocupado com sua segurança e aquilo realmente não foi obra de jovens. Quem entrara ali, entrara para procurar algo.

- Não se preocupe, eu não trouxe nenhuma informação sobre o caso para cá! – disse cruzando os braços, como se isso fosse protegê-la do próprio tom magoado de sua voz. – Eu não sou tão idiota assim, e muito menos burra! – não admitiria que alguém atacasse sua inteligência. Não a sua.

- Pois é idiota a ponto de não imaginar que eles voltarão e se te encontrarem aqui irão te torturar até você falar tudo que sabe. Ah e é claro, logo após, te matarão. – nunca alguém lhe falara aqueles termos com tanta indiferença como ele acabar de fazer. – E eu não estou disposto a encontrar outra pessoa para te substituir! – a morena sentiu lágrimas prontas para saírem de seus olhos, mas recusou a chorar novamente na frente dele.

- Eu não... Tenho para onde ir. – murmurou, querendo apenas que ele não gritasse mais.

- Estamos em New York, sabe quantos hotéis tem por aqui? – ele não gritou, mas sua voz ainda era seca. – Mas acho que Cordélia já deve ter voltado, com certeza entenderá a situação.

- O quê? E por em risco ela também e assim te dar mais trabalho para procurar outra secretária? – ironizou, ofendida.

- Eu nunca colocaria a vida de Cordélia em risco. – a voz de Harry tinha uma fria naturalidade, e ela sentiu-se muito pequena com cada uma de suas palavras. – E em hotéis poderão te seguir, o melhor é que passe a noite com Cordélia. – resumiu. – Amigos são para isso. – ele pareceu querer deixar claro que não queria nada com ela a não ser seu dom em advocacia. Não eram amigos.

A morena balançou a cabeça.

Como se um dia pudessem ter sido

_**

* * *

**__**É pois é. Vou começar agradecendo imensamente Luciana, que betou esse capítulo, e eu simplesmente a amo! Realmente, ela é tudo de bom gente, betou a minha outra fic, e tadinha, esperou por anos a minha resposta.  
Mas enfim, pelo menos agora já tenho beta. (e a MELHOR)  
Desculpe aquelas que se ofereceram, mas vcs num passaram o e-mail de vcs... ficou dificil /  
Mas se quiserem ser betas juntas com a Luciana é só manda o e-mail okay?  
Falemos do capitulo...  
Eu particularmente gostei, tem coisas importantes ai, e Hermione está começando a ficar confusa com certas coisas.  
Prestem atenção ao passado dela, e aos pesadelos.  
E Harry... bem, dá pra perceber que ele não a odeia tanto, embora tenha motivos (que vcs saberão mais pra frente... talvez nos próximos dois capitulos)  
Ainda muitas aguas vão rolar, muitas pessoas vão aparecer e muitos acidentes e conversas ouvidas vão acontecer. E quando eu digo isso, leve tudo ao pé da letra.**_

_**Nadoka-Granger:**__ Mais ou menos. Eu não diria brigar feio, diria que Harry tem razão de ter raiva. Harry com certeza lembra, mas você vai descobrir no próximo capitulo o porque dele aceitar que ela seja Rachel. Quer dizer, aceitar naquelas né? Rsrsrs. Obrigada Nadoka.  
__**Rpfquequel:**__ ôpá! Eu aceito sim, passa seu e-mail okay? Já tenho uma, mas betas nunca são demais, e sempre me motivam! ;) Passa o e-mail okay? E obrigada pelo elogio, gostaria que minha professora de redação dissesse o mesmo.  
__**Dii.ka Potter:**__ É, hhsaiuhashas meio diferente mesmo, mas é de propósito, ahhahah. Que bom, pq eu adorei seu comentário Dii.ka! Hahahaha brigada pelos dois comentários quero dizer hasuihasihsa! Atualizadinha! ;) Brigada mais uma vez Dii.ka.  
__**Lílian Granger Potter:**__ Ah sim sim, mas sabe, a maioria dos meus erros se deve ao fato de que primeiro eu escrevo no papel, e como tenho pouco tempo pra passar a limpo e passar pro pc, então fica cheia de erros mesmo. Mas, confesso que gramatica não é o meu forte. Tomara que continue lendo e gostando Lilian, brigada! E passa seu msn sim? Não garanto que irei entrar com frequencia, mas tentarei!  
__**Tainara Lirio:**__ Lógico que eu deixo:D Mas deixa o seu e-mail tá? e o msn também! Adorei seu comentário, tomara que continue gostando! D_

_**Sabe, essa fic já está inteiramente completa na minha cabeça, até as falas, juro. Só que eu tenho muito pouco tempo para escreve-la e passa-la para o pc. Eu estou estagiando e estudando e trabalhando ainda! De final de semana eu tenho compromissos com a rede salesiana aqui de São Paulo, então, o único horário que eu tenho livre é domingo de tarde, e se eu conseguir ficar acordada, de madrugada.  
Mas eu faço um esforço enorme pra vir aqui e sempre estar em dia com a atulização, simplesmente porque vocês me motivam muiito! E eu adoro o comentário de vocês!  
E o pior, nem sempre a minha internet funciona ¬¬, o que complica mil vezes né!  
Maaaaaaaaaas... a falta de tempo parece que me da mais criatividade, e o comentário de vocês mais ainda!  
Continuem comentando tá?!  
Grandes surpresas virão!**_

_**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e não me achado uma completa maluca com essa fic, que ainda parece sem pé nem cabeça! ;)**_


	5. Barefeet

__

I walk around with barefeet

Cordélia abriu a porta assustada

- Assalto? – questionou e a morena soube que a outra esta tão assustada que sequer podia argumentar direito.

- Não foi bem um assalto. Potter lhe disse, pelo telefone. – não queria chamá-lo de Harry, pois ficaria muito pessoal. E isso ele lhe deu a certeza de que não queria.

- Sim... bem, ele tentou, fiquei chocada demais quando ele pronunciou tiros e sangue. – agora, pelo menos a morena entendia porque Harry explicara várias vezes o ocorrido.

- E então vai abrigar essa sem teto aqui? – perguntou, e a loira então se deu conta de que ainda estavam paradas a sua porta.

- Ah! Por favor entre Rach! Você deve estar congelada! – disse Cordélia a puxando já num abraço caloroso. – Desculpa, mas é que eu fiquei tão atordoada com os acontecimentos de hoje que mal tive tempo de digerir todos eles. – a amiga lhe conduziu ate sua cozinha. – Café? – ofereceu já ligando a cafeteira;

- Obrigada, mas prefiro chá, se tiver. – disse, timidamente sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Ah é... vocês ingleses... – brincou Cordélia, mas já abrindo o armário. No entanto, a morena estranhou.

- Sou americana Cord... Nasci no Texas. – por um momento Cordélia tinha se paralisado diante do armário, mas à morena pensou ser imaginação sua, pois a loira voltou-se para ela exibindo um grande sorriso.

- Pois saiba que tem modos ingleses. – depois entregou a morena uma xícara grande de chá. – Já me acostumei a levar somente chá a Harry. – Cordélia cruzou os braços a sua frente. – Sabe que depois que vocês saíram de lá houve uma confusão enorme com o senador... o tal de Smith? – aquele nome causou arrepios a morena que sorveu um grande gole de seu chá, ma logo parou e encarou Cordélia.

- Você viu Potter e eu saindo? – perguntou, estranhando, já que ela própria não virá Cordélia.

- Na verdade não. Quando começou toda aquela confusão com o senador fiquei preocupada contigo e a procurei. Quando já entrava em desespero Liam chegou dizendo que os seguranças a tinham visto sair com Harry. – a morena sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- Desculpe não ter te avisado de que ia... – começou a morena, tentando não se lembrar daquele momento.

- Nah! Me desculpa você, por não ter saído da mesa de pôquer para lhe dar atenção. – disse Cordélia, mas logo virando-se para a cafeteira e desligando-a, encheu uma caneca grande e sentou-se a frente da morena.

- Obrigada por me receber Cordélia. – agradeceu a morena, mas a amiga balançou a cabeça e pegou em uma de suas mãos.

- Amigos são para isso.

E aquela frase doeu mais do que qualquer coisa naquela noite.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Fique o tempo que quiser" as palavras de Cordélia ainda entoavam na cabeça da morena.

Era certo, agora que ela estava mais calma, que fizesse sentido não voltar mais para aquele apartamento. E de qualquer jeito, já pensara em se mudar, aquele assalto apenas adiantou sua mudança.

Olhou para o papel em suas mãos trêmulas de raiva.

Mas aquilo! Aquilo já era demais!

Harry, que a evitará durante quase duas semanas agora lhe deixava um mísero bilhete em sua mesa, com o endereço de um apartamento no prédio de Cordélia com uma pequena nota explicando que os objetos pessoais, e inteiros, de seu antigo apartamento tinham sido entregues naquele endereço, e para completar a chave de seu novo apartamento.

A morena sentia como se todo seu corpo pegasse fogo.

Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Ninguém tinha!

Harry estava simplesmente tomando conta de sua vida.

E ela simplesmente odiava isso!

Era capaz de encontrar um apartamento sozinha, e era isso que estava fazendo desde aquele fatídico acontecimento, ainda não encontrará nada, pois fazia uma pesquisa minuciosa e queria encontrar o local ideal.

Mas Harry fora a frente dela e o arranjou. Bufando de raiva, dirigiu-se até o elevador, com o bilhete amassado em sua mão, porém quando a porta do elevador se abriu, a morena deu um forte encontrão com mais alguém.

- Ai! Rachel! – exclamou Cordélia, massageando o ombro.

- Desculpa Cord, não vi você. – disse a morena.

- Isso ficou bem óbvio. – brincou a outra dando risadas. – Aonde vai com todo esse furor?

- Matar alguém! – respondeu energética, entrando no elevador.

- Se esse "alguém" se refere a Harry, perde seu tempo, ele acabou e entrar em um avião para Londres. – a morena colocou a mão na porta do elevador, o impendido de fechar.

- Londres? – perguntou já saindo do elevador.

- É... algum problema com um amigo... sei lá! Ele não explicou direito, apenas avisou onde estava indo e correu para o aeroporto. – a morena ficou um instante sem saber o que fazer.

- Pois tomara que o avião caia! – disse por fim, quase chutando a porta do elevador que se fechava.

- Já soube do apartamento, não? – perguntou Cordélia com receio. A morena arregalou os olhos.

- Você sabia? – e aproximou-se ameaçadoramente de Cordélia, a loira recuou.

- Calma.. Fiquei sabendo só está manhã! – explicou com as mãos para cima, mas sorrindo.

- Como pode estar sorrindo? – perguntou a morena, indignada. – Seu chefe está assumindo o controle da minha vida e você ri?

- Ei, calma Rach! – pediu Cordélia, agora sem sorrir. – Você não precisa aceitar! Harry não está lhe obrigando a se mudar.

- Eu não ia aceitar! – exclamou a morena, entre os dentes. – Mas o jeito que ele planejou as coisas é como se eu já aceitasse, não pediu minha opinião e nem ao menos fez questão de vir falar pessoalmente. Só mandou este estúpido bilhete! – despejou a morena sem nem ao menos respirar. Cordélia parece meio nervosa, como se segurasse para falar algo, mas a morena sequer percebeu, voltou para sua mesa furiosa. A iluminaria decorada de sua mesa apagou na hora que ela sentara.

- Rachel... – começou a loira, receando falar. – Porque, exatamente, está com raiva?

- Como? – perguntou a morena virando-se para , escarlate. – Pensei que tinha acabado de falar.

- Eu sei... mas é que... – de repente Cordélia olhou para o relógio. – Ah, esquece! Vim aqui para te convidar para almoçar, vamos?

- O que ia me dizer Cordélia? – perguntou, ignorando completamente o convite da loira,

- Deixa pra lá, Rachel! – repetiu Cordélia, apertando o botão do elevador. – Soube que abriu um novo restaurando aqui na esquina e...

- Desembucha Cordélia! Não estou nos melhores dias! – replicou a morena, batendo o pé.

- Ta bom! Mas vou logo avisando, você não vai gostar! – disse Cordélia, após uma longa hesitação.

- O que é? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Será que esta raiva sua não se deve mais ao fato do gelo que Harry parece lhe enviar desde o "assalto"? – Cordélia recuou alguns passos quando terminou a pergunta e evitava olha-la nos olhos.

- O quê? Não! – negou a morena, sem saber para onde olhar. – O que te faz pensar assim? – Cordélia finalmente a encarou, mas nada disse.

Será que o gelo que Harry lhe dava desde aquele dia tinha transparecido tanto assim? Se perguntou.

A morena continuava sem saber aonde olhar, pois em parte aquilo era verdade. Sabia que no seu intimo doía mais a indiferença dele do que aquela atitude sobre o apartamento.

- Sabe, talvez Harry tenha se sentido culpado com aquele "assalto" e feito isso como um modo de se desculpar. – disse Cordélia em um tom neutro.

- Harry não se desculparia comigo nem se quebrasse a minha perna. – respondeu a morena em um tom magoado.

- É isso que pensa dele? – Cordélia franziu a testa.

- É assim que é... – se tom, ainda magoado, a espantava. Não sabia que estava tão chateada assim até Cordélia lhe fazer aquela pergunta.

- Olhe, vamos almoçar sim? – Talvez você consiga se distrair um pouco. – Convidou Cordélia mudando o tom de voz para um mais animado.

Chegaram no restaurante conversando um pouco e Cordélia ainda tentando lhe animar.  
Um toque no ombro da morena a alertou. Ela virou-se e deu de cara com o mesmo homem que há semanas atrás a confundia com Hermione.

- Calma srta. Chase, hoje eu não vou lhe incomodar. – disse ele sorrindo-lhe e erguendo as mãos. – Só queria me desculpar pelo acontecimento, mas é que você se parece extremamente com uma antiga amiga! – o moreno continuou sorrindo. – Não foi uma boa ter acrescentado sobre os dentes e os cabelos não? – perguntou ele, interpretando o silêncio dela como uma recusa as suas desculpas. – Bem, como eu sou o gerente daqui eu lhe peço que aceite como desculpas, todo o almoço das senhoritas por conta da casa, sim? – disse ele, já chamando o maitrê para atende-las. – Por favor, leve essas moças até a melhor mesa. – pediu e então com outro sorriso para a morena se afastou.

- Uau, Rachel, o que esse homem fez para lhe oferecer algo tão... – mas as palavras pareceram sumir do vocabulário de Cordélia.

- Na verdade não foi nada demais, ele apenas me confundiu com outra pessoa. – respondeu a morena, meio pensativa.

- E com quem foi, a rainha da Inglaterra? – brincou Cordélia, rindo.

- Não, com uma tal de ... Hermione. – então algo despertou na mente da morena.

Hermione! O nome que agora lhe assombrava todas as noites em seus terríveis pesadelos. E uma das vozes com que sonhava era com a dele!

Ergueu o pescoço e tentou procurar aquele homem entre as cabeças, e por sorte ele estava a pouca distância e como se sentisse, olhou a morena no mesmo instante.

Energicamente ela o chamou com a s mãos.

- Rachel! O que está fazendo? – perguntou Cordélia olhando em direção a que a morena acenava. – Ah não! Rachel, esse cara parece meio maluco...

- O que? Cordélia, você parecia estar abençoando o cara até agora! – disse a morena confusa, Cordélia pareceu ficar se fala, mas antes que ela respondesse o homem já chegará. – É Thomas não? Dino Thomas? – o moreno assentiu. – Aquele dia, porque me confundiu com essa Hermione?

- Bem, é que você se parecesse muito com ela... muito mesmo! Chega a ser assustador. – disse ele, mas ainda sorria.

- Certo, e como sabe agora que não sou Hermione?

- Como? – tanto Dino Thomas como Cordélia estranharam a pergunta da morena.

- Quero dizer naquele dia você parecia bem convencido de que eu era Hermione, mas agora sabe até meu sobrenome. – por um momento Dino pareceu embaraçado.

- É que eu vi uma matéria na e... – mas ele não precisou continuas, pois a morena assentiu com a cabeça. Não queria se lembrar daquilo. – Mas sabe – continuou ele – na verdade, agora chega a ser mais estranho ainda.

- Porque diz isso? – perguntou a morena.

- Bem, é que também estudei com Harry Potter e ele conhecia Hermione. Para falar a verdade os dois eram praticamente inseparáveis. – Dino terminou a frase com um olhar estranho, como se esperasse uma reação dela.

- E... o que aconteceu? – Do jeito que fala, parece que não são mais amigos... – a morena sentiu Cordélia se mexendo desconfortavelmente.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo... – respondeu Dino dando de ombros. – Em um dia Harry e ela estavam conversando e rindo um para o outro e no outro dia Harry não suportava que falasse o nome dela. Na semana seguinte Hermione simplesmente sumiu.

- Sumiu? Como assim sumiu? Ninguém toma um chá de sumiço e simplesmente desaparece. – questionou Cordélia, mas ela não parecia curiosa, parecia sarcástica.

- Já disse que ninguém sabe ao certo. – replicou ele meio nervoso. – Só o que estou dizendo é que é estranho Hermione sumir e de repente, oito anos depois uma mulher extremamente idêntica a ela aparecer do nada. E ainda por cima, como namorada de Harry!

- Eu não sou... – começou a morena, mas sendo logo interrompida por uma Cordélia triunfante.

- Você acabou de dizer que Hermione e Harry eram amigos, e não namorados. Desculpe, mas o senhor não está fazendo sentido algum com essa história! – Dino Thomas a encarou curiosamente e ao mesmo tempo avermelhado.

- E eram! Ainda que alguns desconfiassem pela proximidade dos dois eu já tinha me acostumado o suficiente com a amizade deles para dizer que eram namorados. – retrucou Dino.

- E o que isso tem a ver se essa tal de Hermione era amiga de Harry e Rachel, uma mulher completamente diferente, é namorada de Harry? - Cordélia pareceu ser brusca.

- Eu não sou... – tentou falar a morena novamente, mas sendo interrompida por Dino.

- Eu não sou um mentiroso tá bom?! – respondeu ele, cuspindo um pouco. – Tudo que estou dizendo realmente aconteceu, não me culpe se você é uma trouxa que não saiba enxergar um palmo a sua frente sem que ele seja explicado cientificamente! – Cordélia se levantou, em fúria.

- Venha Rachel, não vamos ficar conversando com um maluco. – disse ela pegando sua bolsa, com as mãos tremendo. – Rachel, por favor, vamos! – implorou Cordélia em vista da morena que não se levantava. Ela acompanhou a amiga mas não sem antes pedir desculpas a Dino, pois quem achava que dera uma de lunática ali, fora Cordélia.

Durante toda a tarde a morena tentava arrancar uma explicação de Cordélia, fosse ao telefone, enquanto a secretária lhe passava recados ou fosse pessoalmente quando ela ia lhe entregar alguns documentos, mas tudo que ela conseguira arrancar da loira fora a mesma frase. "Rachel, eu não gostei desse casa, por favor fique longe dele". Na última vez que Cordélia disse a frase a morena achou que se precisasse a loira iria lhe implorar de joelhos para que nunca amais voltasse aquele restaurante. E então a morena parou de fazer perguntas.

Quando chegaram no prédio de Cordélia é que a morena lembrou-se de seu novo apartamento. Cordélia parecia preocupada e cansada, e a morena achou melhor deixa-la em paz. Literalmente.

Com um suspiro ela apertou o botão do elevador para seu novo andar, pensando que Harry sabia que ela não recusaria o apartamento, pois morava na casa de Cordélia. E a última coisa que ela queria no momento era ser um estorvo á alguém. E em vista dos últimos dias era o que ela estava sendo. Ás vezes pegava Cordélia falando com alguém escondida, e que ela imaginava ser o namorado da loira. A morena ouvira Cordélia dando desculpas esfarrapadas a ele para que não viesse a casa dela, mas no fundo a morena sabia que ele não vinha por causa dela.

- Vai aceitar o apartamento? – estranhou Cordélia, vendo que a morena apertava outro botão.

- Não quero ser incômodo a você Cordélia. – explicou a outra.

- Deixa de ser tonta Rach! – disse ela, impedindo que ela fosse ao novo apartamento. – Você não é estorvo algum.

- Sim eu sou. – respondeu a morena, mas antes que Cordélia pudesse retrucar, acrescentou: - Escuta amanhã conversamos sobre isso, estou muito cansada. – e saiu do elevador, deixando Cordélia sozinha.

Logo em seguida se arrependeu em ter sido tão grossa com a única amiga que tinha.  
Abriu a bolsa, em procura das chaves, mas se lembrou que em uma desculpa pra arrancar a explicação de Cordélia sobre o acontecimento no restaurante, pediu que ela entregasse o bilhete que Harry lhe deu junto com as chaves do apartamento de volta para o escritório dele.

Batendo em sua própria testa se dirigiu para o elevador.

Em todo o caminho de volta xingou-se por ter sido tão idiota, chegou na empresa e ainda tinha alguns advogados trabalhando. Seguiu direto para o andar de Harry sem nem notar nas pessoas que estavam no elevador.  
Quando as portas abriram no último andar a morena saiu correndo pela sala de espera e parou a porta do escritório de Harry.

Por sorte, a sala estava destrancada e ela pode entrar livremente. Nem se importou em ligar as luzes, as grandes janelas deixavam as luzes de New York entrar.

A morena correu os olhos por sobre a mesa, mas não encontrou papel algum. Aproximou-se da mesa e abriu a primeira gaveta. Remexeu em alguns papéis, mas não encontrou o bilhete com a chave.

Abriu a segunda gaveta e nem precisou remexer nos papéis, pois não tinha nenhum. Enfiou a mão no fundo da gaveta, mas mesmo assim só o que seus finos dedos encontraram foi um papel mais groso.

Tirou a mão da gaveta com o papel entre os dedos, porém só conseguir ver o que era quando virou-se para a janela.

Era uma fotografia. Uma bela fotografia, examinou a morena.

Mas de repente seu coração deu um salto forte, e sua respiração falhou por instantes.

Era ela na fotografia! Ela, Harry e uma ruiva meio gorduchinha estavam de pé num belo jardim.

Harry sorria abertamente para a fotografia, um dos braços abraçando a morena pela cintura e a outra mão segurando o ombro da ruiva. Ela, a morena, olhava estranhamente para a ruiva.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar direito, uma voz surgiu ás suas costas.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a voz seca, e a morena assustou-se. Virou-se para trás e deu de cara com um Harry sombrio.

- Eu só vim... – gaguejou, mas Harry olhou para sua mão.

- O que é isto? – perguntou, mas já tirando de sua mão. Por um momento Harry pareceu ficar sem atitude, mas um vermelho perigoso começou a subir por seu rosto. A encarou em fúria, e a morena recuou alguns passos, mas seus quadris bateram contra a mesa. – Nunca... mais... volte...a mexer... nas... minhas... coisas! – disse ele, entre os dentes, segurou o braço da morena com força. – Saia! – berrou ele, e a morena esforçou-se para sair de suas mãos.

Correu até a porta e a abriu com força, sentia lágrimas surgirem do canto dos olhos, mas não se atreveu a chorar.

O elevador parou no térreo e a morena sequer notou as pessoas em que esbarrou.

Quando já estava na calçada foi que alguém a segurou pelos ombros.

- Rachel! – disse uma voz conhecida, chacoalhando-a levemente. – Rachel o que houve? Está pálida. – a morena começou a soluçar e tentava dizer, mas sem sucesso. Cordélia simplesmente a abraçou. – Vem, vamos para casa... – disse a loira, conduzindo-a para longe do edifício.

Depois de alguns chás foi que a morena conseguiu recuperar a calma.

- Eu desci até seu novo apartamento pra te convencer a ficar em casa, mas você tinha sumido. Foi aí que eu lembrei que tinha deixado as chaves no escritório de Harry, imaginei que você tinha ido pra lá. – explicou Cordélia, então a loira pegou em suas mãos. – O que aconteceu Rachel?

- Eu entrei lá. No escritório. – começou ela. – Achava que Harry tinha viajado e portanto não estaria lá. Procurei as chaves por cima da mesa, mas não encontrei-as. E abria as gavetas. – uma dor forte na cabeça a atingiu quando se lembrou da fotografia e ela teve que fechar os olhos. A morena se viu obrigada a tomar mais chá. – Harry apareceu, do nada. – a morena continuou. – Eu estava com uma... – mas mais uma vez a lembrança da fotografia lhe deu mais dor de cabeça, impedindo-a de falar. Cordélia a fez tomar mais chá, mas antes que a morena pudesse continuar, Cordélia recomendou que ela fosse deitar, pois aquele tinha sido o um longo dia.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Os dias seguintes a morena continuou com dores de cabeça, e piorava toda vez que lembrava da foto. Agradecia mentalmente que Harry nem sequer tentou falar com ela, e nem ao menos respondera ao bilhete que a morena mandou de volta. Continuava na casa de Cordélia, mas a amiga parecia sinceramente não achar incomodo algum que ela ficasse e as duas conseguiam se divertir muito. Ainda que o caso ficasse cada diz mais difícil e estranho.

Cordélia também nunca mais mencionou sobre o incidente no restaurante. Talvez fosse por isso que a morena sentia-se cada vez mais curiosa para saber o que mais Dino Thomas tinha a dizer sobre o passado misterioso de Harry.

Tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que talvez se soubesse mais de Harry encontraria a si. Sua mente não parava de pensar na fotografia, ainda que doesse.

Aquela mulher... tão parecida com ela. Era como se visse a sai mesma na foto.

Se ao menos pudesse falar com Dino novamente, talvez ele pudesse dizer algo que explicasse aquela sensação estranho que sentia.

Era como se tivesse perdido uma parte de um quebra-cabeça e agora uma outra parte viesse a tona, clareando suas idéias, até então obscuras.

Porém, Cordélia parecia saber o que se passava na mente da morena e evitava de qualquer forma uma outra aproximação dela ao restaurando. Todos os dias Cordélia praticamente a seguia.

Na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, porém, falar com Dino, seria sua prioridade.

A morena levantou-se de sua mesa, precisava pegar um arquivo antigo sobre o caso e Cordélia não atendia o telefone.

Teria que subir até lá.

Cordélia não estava em sua mesa quando a morena chegou e isso explicava a razão dela não ter atendido ao telefone.  
Foi procurar na mesa dela o arquivo, abriu a primeira gaveta e vozes a assustaram-na. Percebera só agora que a porta do

escritório de Harry estava entreaberta, e as vozes saiam de lá.

Tentou procurar pelo arquivo mais rápido com medo de que pensassem que estava ouvindo atrás da porta, mas não conseguia localizá-lo. Foi então que as vozes começaram a ficar mais altas.

- Você não pode simplesmente passar por cima da vontade das pessoas! – era a voz de Cordélia e ela parecia furiosa.

- As pessoas tem que aceitar as conseqüências de suas ações. – vociferou Harry, também exaltado.

- De onde eu vim isso se chama vingança! – retrucou Cordélia.

- Vingança? E de que isso ajudaria? – a morena ouviu um titilar e imaginou que algo havia caído. – Nada do que eu possa desejar fazer não chega aos pés do que passei. – a morena então ouviu Cordélia retrucar, mas não conseguiu distinguir as palavras, pois esta voltara a falar baixo. Sentindo-se extremamente tola por ficar ouvindo atrás da porta voltou a procurar pelo arquivo.

- Eu não estou vigiando ninguém! – gritou Harry depois do que pareceu cinco minutos. – Não percebe que quando você chega ao escritório não tem mais ninguém além dos seguranças daqui?

- Não vai querer me convencer de que Angelina é uma simples segurança vai? – perguntou Cordélia no mesmo tom - Lembre-se da próxima vez que quiser alguém como 'segurança' tente escolher alguém que não deixe os pés de fora! – aquilo podia ser apenas um modo de falar, porém a morena, inevitavelmente lembrou-se dos sapatos femininos em seu antigo apartamento. – É bom você parar de fazer o que está fazendo Harry, porque ela não é estúpida e muito menos burra. Mais dia ou menos ela vai...

- Cordélia! FIQUE FORA DISSO! – Harry soou perigosamente ameaçador.

- Fora disso? Quer que eu fique fora disso? – disse Cordélia, incrédula. – Pois você devia dizer isso a Dino Thomas, sabia?!

- Dino Thomas? – mas a morena não conseguiu escutar o restante, pois Harry começara a falar baixo. Porém invés dela se afastar, aproximou-se mais da porta.

Nada mais do que murmúrios, de repente ela ouviu os saltos de Cordélia se aproximando. Voltou para a mesa de Cordélia, fingindo procurar alguma coisa, pois agora nem sabia mais o que viera fazer ali. Porém os saltos pararam.

- Ah! E pare de tratar _Rachel_ – a voz de Cordélia aderiu um tom mais forte e prolongado quando dissera o nome da morena. – mal.

- Cordélia... saia.- Harry soou cansado.

- Não! – negou ela. – Tem idéia do quanto a machuca tratando-a desse jeito? – a resposta de Harry, se houve alguma, não foi escutada pela morena. – Mas de que adianta falar isso pra você não é mesmo? – uma pausa. – Sabe, Harry, ás vezes penso que você gostaria de que Hermione voltasse apenas para... – Porém Cordélia finalmente parecia ter o irritado, ouviu-se um baque seco e a morena teve a certeza de ele tinha socado a mesa.

- Não quero ninguém volte. E é melhor você ir aceitando isso Cordélia, queira ou não. Pois se voltar a repetir esse nome novamente, vai desejar sequer ter conhecido a mim. – houve um silêncio modorrento e a morena decidiu que tinha ouvido demais. Não sabia porque o fato de Harry falar assim de Hermione lhe atingiu tanto. Cordélia ainda não saira do escritório de Harry e ela achou melhor ir embora, pois do jeito que Harry tinha se exaltado, não seria muito agradável que ele soubesse que ela estivera escutando atrás da porta.

Voltou para sua sala pé-ante-pé, pensativa.

Por que Harry e Cordélia estariam discutindo? Sempre pareceram se dar bem...

Que pessoas seriam essas que Harry estaria passando por cima de suas vontades? E que vontades? A morena estava completamente confusa. Por um momento achou que falavam dela, mas não faria sentindo algum.

E mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém descobriria o que? E quem seria esta pessoa?

De repente sentiu-se enjoada, e enganada. Como se todos soubessem de algo importante e ela não.

Mas nada fazia sentindo. Tinha vontade de ir até lá e obrigar Harry e Cordélia a contarem tudo, mas tinha certeza de que negariam tudo.

O que teria acontecido? Porque escondiam algo dela?

Era tão revoltante e sentia-se tão impotente como se tivesse ambas as mãos atadas e olhos vendados. Ouvia e sentia, mas nada podia fazer.

Tentou imaginar algo que fizesse sentido naquilo tudo. Tentou encontrar um motivo, mas só o que conseguia imaginar eram buracos negros e pontes quebradas.

Como fora toda a sua vida;

Olhou para o telefone. Precisava de respostas e quase automaticamente que seus dedos digitaram o código área do Texas.

Bastou dois toques para ser atendida.

- Alô? – disse uma voz feminina.

- Mãe? – um momento de hesitação.

- Rachel, é você? Aconteceu algo? – mas a voz da sra. Chase não soava preocupada e sim educadamente curiosa.

- Nada, apenas senti... saudades. – a morena percebeu que em oito anos era a primeira vez que falava isso, na realidade, nunca sentira falta de ninguém de sua família.

- Oh! Também sentimos sua falta Rachel. – mas a voz dela não transpareceu qualquer sentimento. – Ryan vai se casar nesse final de semana... pensei que tivesse recebido o convite. – estranhou a sra. Chase.

- Bem, eu me mudei. Desculpa não ter avisado.

- Sem problemas, quando puder passe o endereço novo... E então, virá ao casamento? – porém a voz dela era indiferente, como se falasse com uma desconhecida. Alias fora assim durante os oito anos em que estivera fora.

- Não vai dar, tenho muito trabalho pela frente. – desculpou-se a morena e então ela olhou para a única foto que tinha de sua família. Ryan era seu irmão, mas ela não conseguia identificar qual era.

- Bem, se é só isso Rachel... –

- Não! – apressou-se a morena. – Quero dizer, eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer... – começou ela e como havia silêncio do outro lado continuou. – Minha cicatriz, no joelho esquerdo, lembra-se de como a consegui?- mais um silêncio.

- Puxa Rachel! Já faz tanto tempo... Não me lembro. – respondeu a Sra. Chase e a morena sentiu como se houvesse mais um buraco em sua vida. – Bem, Rachel, tem certeza de que não virá? Pois alguns convidados irão se hospedar aqui em casa, e a namorada de Paul mora aqui agora e usa seu quarto antigo. – nem a menção de que não haveria espaço para ela em sua família a fez sentir-se triste sobre isso, era mais uma ponte quebrada.

- Tenho certeza de que não irei, mas mande felicidades a Ryan e sua noiva. – as duas se despediram, como estranhas, e a morena desligou o telefone, mas rapidamente ligou de volta.

- Alô?

- É Rachel de novo, desculpa, mas esqueci uma pergunta. – e sem esperar que a sra. Chase respondesse fez a pergunta. – O nome Hermione Granger te lembra alguém? – uma hesitação.

- Existem alguns Grangers que eu conheço Rachel, mas não me recordo de nenhuma Hermione Granger. – a morena sentiu-se desapontada. – Mas uma antiga amiga minha, dos tempos de escola, Jane Granger, me disso que queria ter uma filha chamada Hermione... lembro disso, pois Jane e eu brigamos por um papel no teatro da escola por uma personagem com o nome de Hermione. Acho que ainda tenho o telefone dela na Inglaterra, se não se mudou. – Inglaterra? O coração da morena bateu um pouquinho mais rápido. Talvez não fosse nada, mas podia tentar. A sra. Chase passou o telefone a ela e um pouco nervosa digitou os números.

- Alô? – uma voz que parecia pertencer a uma idosa atendeu.

- Alô, eu procuro por Jane Granger... – a morena enrolava o fio do telefone entre seus dedos, de nervosismo.

- Oh querida, sinto dizer que Jane já não está mais entre nós... – disse a voz simpática e estranhamente familiar.

- Quer dizer que ela se mudou? – perguntou receosa.

- Não. Suicidou-se há sete anos atrás – um baque forte atingiu a morena e ela não soube o porque. – Meu filho, marido dela quase teve o mesmo destino. – a morena não sabia mais o que dizer. – Querida, você tem uma voz familiar, chegou a conhecer Jane?

- Eu... não sei, talvez. – respondeu ela incerta. – Escute, posso falar com seu filho um minuto? – seu tom de voz era educado, mas nunca estivera tão nervosa e ansiosa em toda a sua vida.

- Minha querida, ele saiu, mas deseja deixar alguém recado?

- É... sim. Peça que ele ligue para mim. – a morena lhe ditou os números.

- Uau. Uma ligação da América. Deve ser muito importante... – brincou a senhora, e a morena riu.

- É muito importante sim... – respondeu, simpática.

- Qual o seu nome mesmo, querida? – a morena hesitou, e então respondeu.

- Hermione. – e sua voz sai forte e confiante.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Em sua cabeça estava tudo pronto. Daria um jeito de se livrar de Cordélia após o expediente e então falaria com Dino Thomas.

Tinha certeza de que ele lhe daria as respostas que precisava.

O único problema que teria era o de depois que Dino lhe esclarecesse tudo, pois na verdade não saberia o que fazer.

Em parte por não saber o que Dino lhe revelaria e em outra aparte por ter uma idéia do que ele iria falar.  
Não que achasse que era realmente Hermione Granger, porque isso era loucura total. Como poderia ser outra pessoa e não se lembrar?

Seu passado com certeza era escuro e tudo mais, mas fatos comprovavam que ela realmente fizera parte da família Chase.  
Mas nada impedia de que ela pudesse ser uma parente de Hermione, afinal. Faria todo o sentido.

Por algum motivo ela fora criada como filha dos Chase, no Texas, quando na verdade sua verdadeira família poderia ser a família Granger.

Era difícil, mas não impossível.

Isso explicaria sua incrível semelhança como Hermione, o fato de que se sentia como uma estranha em sua família.

Quanto a Harry e Cordélia, bem, pela incrível semelhança que ela tinha com Hermione e o fato de que a própria sumira há anos atrás, eles poderiam pensar que ela fosse realmente Hermione se fingindo passar por outra pessoa.

Tudo se encaixava! Agora só precisava falar com Dino e como o possível pai de Hermione e tudo estaria resolvido.

Um barulho de saltos contra a madeira interrompeu seus pensamentos e a morena surpreendeu-se ao perceber que Cordélia tinha entrado em sua sala.

- Rachel... – começou Cordélia como o rosto afogueado e a morena imaginou se ela estaria até agora discutindo com Harry. – Hoje você terá que ir para casa sozinha. Terei que ficar até mais tarde. Importa-se?

- Claro que não. – respondeu ela, quase sorrindo de felicidade. Aquilo daria tempo para que ela fosse falar com Dino Thomas.

- Ótimo... – disse Cordélia, um pouco alheia e indo em direção ao elevador, saindo sem se despedir. A morena achou Cordélia estranha, mas talvez fosse a discussão que teve com Harry.  
Quando faltava meia-hora para o fim do expediente a morena já saia do prédio, quase correndo em direção ao restaurante.

Olhou por todos os lados do lugar procurando por Dino, como não o achou dirigiuse até o maitrê.

- Dino Thomas se encontra? – perguntou a morena.

-Desculpe srta., mas ele teve que sair mais cedo hoje. – informou o maitrê.

- Ah... – disse desapontada. – Tudo bem então... obrigada. – saiu do lugar desapontada. Sabia que poderia ir no dia seguinte, mas sabia também que Cordélia poderia tentar evitar que ela fosse de qualquer forma.

Chuviscava um pouco e a morena sentia um pouco de frio, tentou chegar o mais rápido possível no apartamento sem correr.

Quando estava no elevador teve que soltar seus cabelos, pois o coque de sempre se desmanchara. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e tentou ajeitar o cabelo armado. Sem sucesso.

O elevador se abriu e a morena saiu procurando em sua bolsa as chaves que Cordélia lhe emprestara. Assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz grossa e alta.

- Onde estava? – a morena não precisou levantar a cabeça para saber que era Harry parado a porta, mas mesmo assim o fez.

- Harry? O que faz aqui? – questionou ela, desconfiada. Harry, porém parecia preocupado.

- Você não poderá ficar mais aqui. – disse ele, sério. – Cordélia recebeu uma mensagem ameaçando-a. Ela acabou de comprar uma passagem pra ficar um tempo na Inglaterra, mas voltara. – explicou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, num gesto estranho.

- Uma ameaça? Deus! – disse a morena agora entendendo o porquê de Cordélia ter sido meio estranha. – Mas porquê Inglaterra?

- Eu tenho alguns negócios por lá que ela também cuida, e assim ninguém vai poder segui-lá. – respondeu ele, sem encara-la. A morena achou que ele teria mais alguma cosia para falar, porém ele permaneceu calado.

- Está bem... eu só vou pegar algumas coisas minhas aqui e depois vou para um hotel. – disse ela se dirigindo a porta, porém Harry parecia estar esperando ela falar aquilo.

- Na verdade, a ameaça que Cordélia recebeu foi mais para você. – disse Harry olhando-a de um modo estranho. – Em um hotel será fácil que te encontrem.

- E onde ficarei então? – perguntou a morena, mas já pressentindo a resposta.

- Um lugar seguro. – disse Harry simplesmente e a morena arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não irei a lugar alguma se não me disser onde é. – disse firme e Harry suspirou.

- Olhe, Rachel – começou ele, encrespando um pouco o lábio ao dizer o nome dela. – Acho que começamos com o pé errado. – a morena o encarou surpresa. Estaria ele lhe pedindo desculpas? – Mas essa não é a melhor hora para falar sobre isso ok? Pegue suas coisas e vamos sair daqui. – como ele parecia realmente apresado, a morena o obedeceu, ainda surpresa.

Meia hora depois eles já estavam no carro de Harry, indo para o lugar seguro que ele falara. E pelo jeito era fora da cidade;

- É um pouco longe. – disse ele, percebendo que a morena lia todas as placa que apareciam. – Teremos que pegar uma pequena parte da interestadual.

- Você se importa de me dar o nome do lugar? – pediu ela, voltando seu olhar para ele. Ela percebeu que os músculos dele se enrijeceram um pouco.

- Para minha casa. – respondeu ele.

- Faz esse caminho todo dia? – perguntou, meio surpresa e incrédula.

- Sabia que você faz muitas perguntas? – disse seco, ainda prestando atenção na pista.

- Desculpe. – a morena disse baixinho, irônica, voltando a olhar para fora.

- Não... me desculpe ser tão... – começou ele e a morena completou.

- Rude? Indelicado? Grosseiro? Bruto? Incivil? – por um momento ela achou que Harry fosse rir.

- É... não era bem o que ia dizer, mas serve. – respondeu ele e voltou seu olhar para ela. – O que fez com o cabelo? – perguntando olhando-a peculiarmente.

- Nada. Só peguei uma garoa e ele ficou desse jeito. – respondeu a morena passando as mãos pelos cabelo, tentando abaixa-lo. – Acho que nunca me viu com ele solto, não? – Harry produziu um barulho estranho e não respondeu nada. O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio e a morena se perguntou se Cordélia o obrigara a pedir desculpas ou aquilo tinha vindo dele próprio.

- Eu agradeceria se não contasse a ninguém meu endereço, certo? – pediu um pouco receoso. – Nem mesmo para Cordélia! – acrescentou.

- Por quê tanto segredo? – perguntou curiosa.

- Um lugar só é seguro quando ninguém sabe dele. – explicou meio vago. E isso a fez refletir. Será que ele confiava tanto nela assim? Ou era simplesmente um último recurso?

Demorou mais um pouco para chegarem e a morena teve a impressão de que viajaram durante horas, mas enfim Harry entrou em um atalho da interestadual e ela pode avistar a casa branca. Quer por sinal, era a única dali.

A casa era pequena, e o mato já tomava conta da frente. Ainda que a casa não fosse mal cuidada, tinha a aparência de abandonada.

Porém Harry não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o que ela achava do aspecto da casa, ainda que a observasse de modo intrigante, meio receoso. Mas já carregava a pequena mala dela e seguia em direção a porta. A morena foi junto.  
Harry abriu a porta sem nem ao menos usar alguma chave. Ela surpreendeu-se ao ver que ao contrário do jardim, o interior da casa era muito bem cuidado, e parecia que a usavam todos os dias.

Na sala nada estava fora do lugar e a lareira parecia estar acesa há horas. Um arco de madeira dava acesso ao que ela imaginara ser a cozinha. E uma porta de madeira posta ao oposto dela era o que ela imaginava ser um quarto.

- A cozinha fica a sua direita. Pode ficar com o quarto. – disse Harry entregando lhe a mala. – Descanse bem essa noite, porquê amanhã vamos a Cleveland. Liam nos espera para o almoço. – aquilo era uma ordem direta para que ela fosse se recolher, porém ela continuou parada lá.

- Só tem um quarto? – perguntou ela. Os ombros de Harry se tencionaram por um momento.

- Não costumo receber muitas visitas. – respondeu.

- E pretende fazer o quê? Dormir na sala? – perguntou, sentindo-se uma intrusa.

- Não complique. – disse ele, seco. – Já dormi em lugares piores que um sofá. Agora vai, senão amanhã vamos chegar atrasados. Cleveland não é tão perto assim. – a morena começava a achar que Harry só tinha sido agradável com ela para que fosse até ali sem reclamar. No entanto, obedeceu-o e foi para o quarto.

Só tinha uma cama e uma cômoda no quarto. Nenhum objeto pessoal, uma foto, nada.

Dentro da cômoda também não tinha nenhuma roupa, apenas dois cobertores grossos e alguns lençóis.

Como fazia frio, a morena imaginou que Harry provavelmente passaria frio, mesmo com a lareira acesa. Por um momento pensou em deixa-lo, sem nada para se cobrir, passando frio, só pela forma fria que ele a tratara há pouco. Mas no fundo sabia que não o deixaria passando frio algum.

Pegando um cobertor abriu a porta do quarto lentamente. Encontrou Harry diante da lareira, olhando para as chamas, apoiado nos tijolos da lareira, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Harry não parecia ter pressentido sua presença e a morena sentiu o estômago dar algumas voltinhas.

A gravata afrouxada dele dava um aspecto mais charmoso a ele, as chamas pareciam contornar todas as suas feições o deixando ainda mais bonito. Seu cabelo agora estava despenteado, e ela achava que combinava muito mais com ele.

Observou todos os contornos do corpo dele, todos os que podiam ser vistos através da camisa e calça social, que por sinal eram bem preenchidos.

Ali parado, alheio da observação dela, ele parecia até vulnerável. A morena sentia vontade de abraça-lo, mas conteu o impulso.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou ele de repente, assustando-a. Ele ainda contemplava as chamas e isso deu certeza a ela de que ele sabia o tempo todo que ela estivera o olhando.

- Eu não... eu... – gaguejou ela, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo. – só vim lhe trazer este cobertor. – disse ela, erguendo o cobertor, entregando a ele. Harry finalmente a encarou e a morena, ainda mais vermelha, queria se esconder em algum lugar.

- Deixe no sofá. – disse quase como uma ordem a ela, não querendo mais ficar ali, deixou o cobertor lá e saiu apressada para o quarto.

Depois de ter se trocado e deitado na cama foi que pensou o quão tola deveria ter sido. Se recriminava por ter sido tão idiota. Não deveria ter entregado aquele cobertor. O olhar dele ainda a fazia corar, mesmo no escuro. Deveria tê-lo deixado passando frio, isso sim. Já que ele não se importava nem um pouco em, praticamente, lhe atirar pedras de gelo.  
Aos poucos foi adormecendo, ainda recriminando a si mesma por ter deixado, novamente, Harry lhe atingir.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Acordou sobressaltada, transpirando por todos os poros. Como em todas as noites. Mais um pesadelo a atormentava.

Olhou para a janela e ainda estava tudo escuro.

Respirava forte. Não se lembrava de quando começara a ter esses pesadelos, mas sabia que era há muito tempo. Eram raras as noites em que não acordava assustada. Mas em geral, nunca se lembrava do que sonhara, e na maioria das vezes, em cinco minutos, adormecia novamente e esquecia-se do pesadelo, porém nos últimos dias os pesadelos eram mais fortes e nítidos, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquece-lo rapidamente.

Sabendo que ficar ali no escuro só ia aumentar seu medo, levantou-se da cama.

Lentamente e tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, saiu do quarto. Na sala, a lareira já tinha apagado e Harry parecia dormir no sofá, como os pés de fora do cobertor.

A morena seguiu até a cozinha que era de muito limpa também, e tentou procurar por um copo. Não precisou abrir muitos armários na verdade, parecia fazer tudo automaticamente, como se já soubesse onde estavam as coisas. Se apoiou na pia, segurando ainda o copo. Uma leve dor de cabeça a invadia.

- Sonho ruim? – a voz de Harry a assustou de tal forma que ao se virar deixou o copo cair. Com o coração quase saltando do seu peito se abaixou para recolher os cacos.

- Você tem uma certa mania de me assustar, não? – perguntou já de pé, como todos os cacos na mão. Os jogou desajeitadamente na pia e virou para encara-lo. Harry já tinha saído do arco e agora estava há poucos passos dela.

- Eu não pretendia assusta-la. – disse ele e a morena percebeu que ele a olhava de um modo estranho.

- Claro que não. Eu só pensei que você estivesse dormindo. – disse ela, respirando mais forte.

- E eu estava. – respondeu ele, ainda estranho. – Ouvi você falando baixinho no quarto. – a morena fechou os olhos.

- Algumas vezes eu tenho pesadelos a noite. – explicou ela sem conseguir encara-lo.

- E você... se lembra do que sonha? – perguntou ele se aproximando mais.

- Na verdade, não. – respondeu ela, agora o olhando.

- Não se lembra, ou não quer se lembrar? – o olhar dele continuava estranho.

- Talvez os dois. – respondeu tentando entender as perguntas de Harry. - Não fico muito bem depois de cada pesadelo, e a sensação que tenho é de um grande buraco sob meus pés. – impressionada que tivesse dizendo isso a ele, continuou. – Não pode querer me culpar por não querer lembrar, pode? – Harry não respondeu, mas a morena pode ver todos os músculos do corpo dele se tencionarem.

- Não, não posso. – a morena por um momento achou que ele estivesse com raiva, mas o brilho no olhar dele era muito mais do que isso.

- Acho melhor eu voltar a dormir. – disse já se movendo. Harry assentiu, concordando. Uma dor aguda no pé direto da morena a fez perder o equilíbrio. Harry rapidamente a segurou. – Droga! Acho que pisei em um caco. – disse ela, olhando para baixo. Harry ainda a segurava forte e ela o encarou. De repente não sentia mais dor, de repente o tempo parou, de repente o olhar de Harry mudou. Ao perceber que ainda se mantinha nos braços dele, corou. Deveria se desviar, recuar. Parar de se segurar em seus ombros. Mas não fez nada disso. E o cheiro dele, a respiração dele, e o modo como a olhava não ajudava em nada. Lentamente se projetou para mais perto dele.

Harry parecia estar esperando exatamente aquilo. Ela mal teve tempo de fechar os olhos e ele já estava sobre seus lábios. Com os olhos fechados ela sentia tudo rodopiando a sua volta. Estava chocada com sua intensa reação a Harry. E quanto a ele, fazia pender a cabeça para trás, invadindo-lhe a boca e explorando-a longa e bruscamente.

Não podia afastar-se dele, não queria afastar-se dele. E ele tão pouco parecia querer um afastamento. Segurava sua cintura com ambas as mãos como se ela pretendesse fugir. De algum modo ele a prendeu na pia, forte, sem espaço nem para pensar em sair dali. A mão dele subiu até seus cabelos a conduzindo, e provocando arrepios quentes. Ela teve impressão que se ele a soltasse iria desabar ali mesmo. Seus braços estavam em volta do pescoço de Harry e ela podia sentir todo o corpo dele junto ao dela.

Não queria parar e nem pensar sobre mais nada. Sabia que a há muito já tinha perdido a consciência, desejou fortemente que ele estivesse sentindo o mesmo que ela.

A morena estava em brasas, e não queria se soltar. Seus braços desceram do pescoço de Harry e desceram até suas costas. Ele a puxou para mais perto e ela pode sentir que ele também a queria, e muito. Gemeu baixinho e pode sentir a respiração de Harry falhar.

Mas foi quando ela se aproximou mais que ele a afastou violentamente, e a morena sentiu com um baque o chão gelado.

Não entendia porque ele a tinha afastado daquele jeito e agora a encarava com raiva lívida.

- Porque me deixou fazer isso? – sua voz saiu rouca, e ela o olhou aparvalhada.

- O quê? Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa? – sua voz também saiu rouca, mas estava trêmula.

- Nunca teve experiências boas com nenhum homem! – um brilho estranho e sombrio se instalava no olhar dele. – Você mesma disse e eu pude comprovar! Porque me deixou beija-la?

- Você não... – começou ela, mas sem ousar continuar.

- Não? Não acha que faria o que Smith fez? – ele gritava , mas ela achava que estava tão distante dele que tudo que ouvia era um sussurro. – E pelo jeito você não iria rejeitar.

De repente todas as agressões verbais que ele fizera a ela passou como um filme, a sua cabeça. Todos os olhares raivosos e de desprezo que ele reservara só a ela viera com toda a força. Mas foi o desejo reprimido que lhe deu forças para fazer o que fez.

O som do tapa ecoou pela cozinha, quase surrealmente.

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo em mim! – disse ela dando mais um tapa nele. Mas Harry não fez nada. Naquele momento foi que ela percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer desde que ela entrara em seu escritório pela primeira vez.- Seu idiota! Acha que fazendo isso vai conseguir que eu odeie você? – sua voz era trêmula ainda e ele sequer fez algum gesto. – Infelizmente tudo o que eu sinto por você é pena! De ser um perfeito imbecil e cego! – uma lágrima de raiva saiu do canto de seus olhos. Quando levantou a mão para lhe atingir a face fria ele segurou seu pulso.

- É um belo jeito de demonstrar sua pena por mim, mas não estou tentando fazer com que me odeie. Sei sobre seus sentimentos por mim mais do que pensa. – ela odiou ouvir a voz calma dele e odiou ainda mais a mão dele em seu pulso, que a fazia incendiar. Mas nunca se odiou tanto por querer que ele lhe abraçasse naquele momento. – Droga! – esbravejou ele, limpando a lágrima de seu rosto. – Eu quero é me afastar de você. – e dessa vez tinha sido apenas um sussurro.

- Conseguiu. – disse ela, saindo da frente dele.

* * *

Gostando ou não do capitulo, achando ou não que ele tenha sido mal escrito, o fato é que eu coloquei várias pistas nele.  
Espero que percebam e que não fique assim tão confuso.  
E espero também que realmente gostem, e se não gostarem que falem mesmo assim. Criticas SEMPRE ajudam!  
Continuem lendo e não me abandonem mesmo que pareça que eu abandone vocês. Um dos motivos que eu abandonei a Lost Memories foi esse, vcs me abandonaram.  
Enfim, sei que eu falho nas ações, mas acho que compensei com o beijo nÉ?  
Espero que não me matem pela briga dos dois, mas se lerem nas entrelinhas vão perceber muitas coisas.  
Acho que coloquei muitas coisas num só capitulo, mas não me conti. Tinha que escrever senão vcs achariam aque algo estava falatando.  
Não tenham medo de me julgar viu! Se eu estiver errada e não gostar do capitul FALE, mesmo que gostem FALEM! sauhsahash  
Espero que gostem bastante.

_**Dii.ka Potter:**__ Ahhh o Harry sabe sim que ela é a Mione. E por isso mesmo que ele está assim tão frio e arrogante.  
__**mione03:**__ Brigaaaada mione. Desculpa a demora para essa atualização, mas eu escrevo tudo em papel pra depois passa pro pc, ai demora mesmo, e dessa vez eu fiquei com preguiça de passa. / Acho que esse capitulo te confundiu mais ainda né? Mas calma que tudo faz sentido tá?  
__**Alícia Spinet:**__ Ela realmente não PERDEU a memória. Mas isso não quer dizer que a memória dela tenha sido alterada. Mas no próximo capitulo vc vai ficar sabendo que pode estar sendo mais psicológico também. ExAtAmEnTe! A pergunta do Harry é a que todos deveriam fazer ahhaha. Harry realmente não está ai como um mero advogado não. Só vou dar uma dica. Envolve a ordem. Agora sobre o Rony... beemm... continue lendo ;) e brigada Alicia.  
__**Tamie Honda:**__ Obrigada Tamie, e continue lendo viu ;)  
__**NandokaGranger:**__ Hahahahaha. Mas sabe que eu nem quero fazer muita ação nessa fic, mas acaba rolando. Sempre quis fazer uma especialmente de romance, mas sempre acabo colocando ação, mesmo que eu seja péssima em escrever ações. Agora piorou a confusão né? Ou melhorou? Hahahaha depois das fotografias e da casa do Harry as coisas vão começar a ficar mais claras. Se vai aparecer mais bruxos? Na verdade eu acho que tem mais bruxos ai do que vc imagina. Mas vai aparecer alguns conhecidos sim... oPa! Falei demais!  
__**Raquel:**__ É então Raquel, o não deixa aparecer os e-mails; :( ... mas tenta procurar minha fic lá na Floreios e Borrões e manda pra lá! ;) Ahhh coitada, vc leu o 7º livro? Então se vc leu devo dizer que a fic vai parecer uma UA ahaahhahaha.. (Porém acho que o 7º livro eh que parece uma fic UA) Se a volta da memória dela já tá te fazendo roer as unhas então se prepara viuu, hasiuhsaisah agora que a memória dela vai voltar... mas lenta ainda hsaiuhas. Brincadeira, continue lendo e brigada viu!_

_É isso gente. Ficou grandinho (19 folhinhas frente e verso e 12 no word... /) Não sei se deveria ter divido em dois capitulos mais odeio fazer isso... fica sem pé nem cabeça na minha opinião ksaoksa.´  
Brigadaaaa gente, e continuem lendo e comentando! ;)_

_Beijossss ;_


	6. Can't Remember

_Can't remember everything _

_Ela abriu seus olhos.  
_

_Conseguiu ter dali uma visão completa de toda a cerimônia, ainda que ninguém pudesse vê-la.  
_

_Com um certo receio ainda, se escondeu atrás de uma das árvores.  
_

_O vento correu por entre as folhas de outono, fazendo-a se encolher um pouco.  
_

_Sabia que não devia estar ali... Que tola tinha sido. Sabia que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
_

_Anos perdidos.  
_

_Incapaz de continuar olhando para felicidade de todos, estampada em cada rosto e gesto virou-se de costas, apoiou-se no tronco da árvore, mais para segurar suas pernas trêmulas do que para se esconder.  
_

_O vestido creme esvoaçava ao vento com se flutuasse. Olhou para seus pés.  
_

_Escondeu o rosto entre suas mãos, envergonhada de si mesma.  
_

_Não poderia continuar com aquilo... Por Deus... Ninguém poderia continuar com aquilo.  
_

_Tinha consciência de que nunca poderia entrar naquele altar.  
_

_Era doloroso demais.  
_

_Com um soluço percebeu que não se importava do que os outros dissessem, não se importava se Rony não iria nunca mais falar com ela. Além de desapontar toda a família Weasley.  
_

_Sem mencionar ele...  
_

_A razão pela qual todos eles estavam reunidos, e a principal razão dela não poder subir ao altar.  
_

_Ao longe ouviu a risada de Gina, como se fosse uma doce melodia. Voltou seu olhar para a Toca. De onde estava conseguia visualizar exatamente a janela onde Gina estava.  
_

_Viu os contornos da ruiva pela cortina transparente.  
_

_O vento atingiu a janela e a cortina se abriu, e Hermione pode observar que Gina ria abertamente, colocando a tiara que, ironicamente, Hermione escolhera para este dia.  
_

_Virou-se novamente para onde se realizava a cerimônia.  
_

_Parecia que todos os convidados já tinham chego, porém Harry ainda não aparecerá.  
_

_Os olhos castanhos encontraram uma juba vermelha no meio dos convidados.  
_

_Rony estava de pé e olhava para o relógio, receoso. Olhava para todos os lados, procurando por alguém.  
_

_Os ombros de Rony então se relaxaram quando viu chegando uma carruagem coberta.  
_

_Hermione virou-se novamente de costas, mas não se apoiou na árvore.  
_

_Não poderia suportar.  
_

_Não poderia estar ali quando tudo acontecesse. Quando tudo se tornasse real demais.  
_

_Tinha medo de que alguém a percebesse ali.  
_

_Medo... Ela riu nervosamente. Nunca sentira tanto medo assim.  
_

_Sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer e não era por causa do vento de outono. Sentia seu coração bater descompassadamente e não __era de felicidade.  
_

_Era melhor ir logo. Ninguém tinha reparado nela ali.  
_

_Se alguém perguntasse... Balançou a cabeça. Que bobagem. Nunca a perguntariam nada. Talvez apenas Rony sentiria sua falta.  
_

_Todos ali estavam felizes demais para poder perceber-se de sua ausência.  
_

_E Harry... Bem. Sabia que Harry não teria olhos para outra pessoa.  
_

_Quem teria?  
_

_Talvez mais tarde, bem mais tarde se dariam conta de que a madrinha não viera.  
_

_E não seria tão ruim assim, afinal... Estavam acostumados a sua ausência desde que começara sua carreira de curandeira.  
_

_Poderia dar a desculpa de ocorrera um grave acidente e fora chamada.  
_

_Quem iria lhe culpar?  
_

_Puxou seu vestido para cima dos joelhos, podia sentir uma energia vir de suas pernas e se pôs a correr. Sem sequer olhar para trás.  
_

_Entrou no meio da pequena floresta e desaparatou.  
_

_Não saiu para muito longe dali. Morava perto. Saiu do escuro beco em que tinha parado começou a caminhar pela rua deserta e escura. Afinal o sol já tinha ido.  
_

_Os passos de seu salto ecoavam pela rua enquanto caminhava até o número 26.  
_

_Porém os ecos dos saltos pararam subitamente quando chegou as escadas de sua casa.  
_

_Harry estava parado a sua porta, como se estivesse batendo na madeira há muito tempo. Vestia o smoking preto-esverdeado. Seus ombros pareciam tão tensos como nunca Hermione vira antes.  
_

_Como se pressentisse a presença da morena, virou-se.  
_

_No momento em que os olhos verdes a encararam ela soube que algo estava errado.  
_

_- Hermione... – sussurrou ele. Por um tempo os dois ficaram parados, um olhando para o outro. Ela não saberia quanto tempo passou até Harry descer um degrau. Ele pareceu fazer um esforço para voltar a falar. – Hermione, eu não posso fazer isso... Não posso casar com Gina. – por um momento a morena sentiu como se o mundo inteiro rodasse. Involuntariamente, deu uma risada nervosa. Se fosse um sonho poderia ser o mais cruel que tivera. E talvez fosse por isso que a Hermione, aquela que não passava de uma curandeira inteligentíssima, deu um passo subindo também um degrau.  
_

_- O que está falando Harry? – perguntou, controladamente. Seus olhos ainda presos no olhar de Harry. - Sei que deve ser o nervosismo, mas... – porém Harry subitamente a pegou pelos braços apertando a fortemente. A morena percebeu que ele nunca a segura daquela forma, nem quando estava com raiva.  
_

_- Você não está me entendendo Hermione... Isso não é um nervosismo normal que um noivo sente antes do casamento. Eu não posso me casar com ela. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas em sua voz estava algo contido, com se quisesse fazer com que ela entendesse algo.  
_

_- Harry você não está fazendo sentido. – retrucou ela, ainda surpresa com aquela reação dele. – Você que pediu a mão dela e quis que casassem o mais rápido possível. Foi você que não quis esperar... – subitamente ela ficou sem o que falar. Harry tinha tirado as mãos de seus braços, e ela percebeu que por mais que ele estivesse machucando-a, sentia falta de suas mãos sobre ela.  
_

_- Não, não faço sentido mesmo. – disse ele, com a voz estranha, se apoiando no corrimão de ferro. Algo em seus ombros pareceu tencionar mais ainda quando ela tocou de leve em suas costas.  
_

_- Harry... – foi a vez dela sussurrar. – Harry, vamos entrar... – disse ela. Ele virou-se surpreso para ela.  
_

_- Não vai tentar me convencer de voltar à cerimônia? – sua voz ainda era sussurrada. – Não vai me dizer que estou magoando Gina? Que não estou com a razão?  
_

_- Não. – foi a resposta dela. Harry continuou olhando-a, como se ele que estivesse preso em seus olhos agora. Por um momento ela pode enxergar um brilho estranho em seu olhar. Como se entendesse algo, o talvez descobrisse. Ela não poderia saber. Nunca Harry lhe parecerá tão misterioso como agora.  
_

_- Por que? – e talvez fosse esse mesmo brilho no olhar de Harry, algo como divertimento, que fez Hermione subir mais um degrau, se dirigindo a porta.  
_

_- Não resolveremos nada nessa rua fria. – um sorriso de canto se implantou no rosto de Harry, não chegando aos olhos verdes.  
_

_- Não... Não resolveremos nada. – sem entender o que ele quis dizer Hermione abriu a porta de sua casa, entrando no hall aquecido. Por um momento achou que Harry não iria entrar, mas em dois segundos ele tinha subido as escadinhas e fechava sua porta, deixando o hall completamente no escuro.  
_

_- Por que você não vai me fazer voltar à cerimônia, Hermione? – perguntou ele, e ainda no escuro Hermione conseguia ver aquele brilho estranho no olhar verde.  
_

_- Por que você não pode se casar com Gina? – retrucou ela, no mesmo tom forte dele. Suas mãos tremeram ligeiramente.  
_

_- Você não quer que eu me case com ela... – foi a resposta lenta dele. O coração de Hermione bateu mais forte, e ela temeu que ele pudesse ouvir. – Sempre disse que era cedo demais... – continuou ele. Hermione retirou a mão que tinha colocado sobre o peito sem perceber.  
_

_- Esse não é o motivo é? – perguntou Hermione, agora desviando seu olhar do dele. – Você nunca se importou com isso antes.  
_

_- Não... Importo-me sim. Sempre me importei. – disse ele, com a voz forte, agora olhando para seus pés. – Mas você tem razão... Como sempre. É muito cedo... – suspirou ele. – Voldemort ainda está aí... Não suportaria que ele viesse atrás de Gina. – um buraco profundo se instalou no peito de Hermione.  
_

_- Pensei que isso já estivesse resolvido. – disse a morena, virando-se de costas para ele e indo em direção à sala. Sentiu Harry a seguir. Hermione acendeu as velas com um aceno de varinha, iluminando fracamente a sala.  
_

_- Gina é impulsiva... Não sabe o que quer. – continuou ele. Ainda a seguindo. Hermione pegou uma de suas garrafas de vinho e encheu duas taças.  
_

_- Ela o ama. Quer ficar do seu lado. – respondeu ela, oferecendo o vinho.  
_

_- Se ela me ama, entenderá que eu não posso deixar que ela corra esse risco. – ele sentou-se no sofá, mas a morena continuou de pé. Harry fechou os olhos e Hermione viu os ombros dele se tencionarem mais. – Tenho pesadelos... – sussurrou ele. – Em todos a vejo... Morta. – Hermione sentiu um arrepio.  
_

_- Voldemort deve estar...  
_

_- Não. – Hermione se calou. – Voldemort não a mata nos sonhos... – a morena afastou-se um passo. Entendendo o que ele queria dizer.  
_

_- Você não... Você a ama Harry. Nunca... – sua voz falhou, não se atrevendo a continuar. Harry voltou seu olhar para ela, sem qualquer brilho.  
_

_- Eu nunca poderia mata-la. – completou ele. – Por isso que eu não posso casar com ela. – repetiu ele. Hermione tomou outro gole de seu vinho sentindo como se rasgasse sua garganta.  
_

_- Ela está te esperando Harry... – falou Hermione, como se pudesse enxergar Gina no altar. – Sempre esteve...  
_

_- Hermione... – sussurrou ele novamente, e a morena se aproximou dele, como se fosse automático. – E se Voldemort me possuir? Usar-me contra ela? – sua voz ainda não passava de um sussurro, Hermione deixou o seu vinho em cima da mesa de centro e pegou a de Harry, também a colocando na mesinha. Hermione voltou as duas mãos para o rosto dele. Por um momento Harry pareceu sem ação, mas durou apenas por segundos. Hermione sentiu os braços dele envolverem sua cintura num abraço. A cabeça de Harry sobre sua barriga. Com um soluço incontrolável, Hermione passou as mãos pelo cabelo desalinhado dele.  
_

_- Você vai se casar com ela Harry. Porque ela é o amor de sua vida. – sussurrou a morena, sentindo Harry abraça-la mais forte. Com mais um soluço ela continuou. – Vocês vão ter filhos lindos, ruivos de olhos verdes. – sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. – E viverão até ficar velhinhos. Sem Voldemort, sem ninguém para atrapalhar. – Hermione deu mais um soluço e Harry pareceu perceber só agora. Ainda a abraçando pela cintura, ele ergueu o rosto para ela. Viu as lágrimas em seu rosto.  
_

_- Hermione... Porque não está no casamento? – questionou com a voz rouca. Hermione olhou-o, surpresa. Não esperava por essa pergunta. Suas mãos tremeram ligeiramente.  
_

_- Você n-não... – começou ela e Harry continuou.  
_

_- Não passei pela cerimônia... Estou em sua porta há tempos... – respondeu ele. A voz de Hermione sumiu, ela não conseguiu __continuar. – Não veio aqui me procurar? – perguntou, tentando entender algo. Algo que Hermione não queria que ele entendesse. – Hermione, por Deus, fala alguma coisa. Por que não foi ao casamento? – os olhos dele pareciam implorar pela resposta. A morena retirou as mãos dele de sua cintura, lentamente.  
_

_- Eu fui... – disse, sem conseguir olhar em seu rosto. – Fui e você não estava. – a voz dela estranhamente sem tom nenhum. – Vim aqui porque pensei que talvez você estivesse realmente nervoso com tudo isso.  
_

_- Não minta. – a voz dele soou seca. – Você não esperava que eu estivesse aqui... – Hermione engoliu em seco.  
_

_- Harry, por favor, não vamos complicar. Volte para a cerimônia... Case-se com Gina, por favor... Saia. – implorou ela, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer. Passou as mãos em volta de seu corpo, como se isso fosse guardar novamente seu segredo. Não deveria ter se descontrolado. Harry continuou onde estava. De repente ele se levantou.  
_

_- Eu vou. – a voz repentinamente fria dele a assustou. – Mas você também vai. – e sem esperar por sua resposta, ele a pegou pelo braço arrastando-a._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A morena sentou-se em sua cama rapidamente. Seu pijama ensopado de suor e a respiração pesada. Levou dois segundos para perceber que não estava mais na sala mal iluminada e sim deitada em uma cama com grossos cobertores.  
Mas levou menos tempo para perceber que aquilo não tinha sido um sonho.

De repente sua visão ficou turva, e uma forte dor de cabeça a atingiu.

Sem conseguir pensar direito, tirou os cobertores de cima dela e correu até a porta. A dor de cabeça aumentando a cada segundo.

Abriu a porta e procurou Harry pela sala, sua mão elevada até a cabeça, como se isso fosse parar a dor. Com a visão, ainda turva, não conseguiu localizar Harry.

Ouviu um barulho baixo e metálico vindo da cozinha, mas como se estivesse à milhas de distancia.

Caminhou tontamente até a cozinha, conseguiu se apoiar no batente da porta. Sua cabeça parecia estar sendo esmagada.

- Harry... – conseguiu dizer, mas tudo que ela conseguiu enxergar após isso foi um Harry borrado se virando para ela lentamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dizem que depois do escuro tudo parece ser mais claro.

Talvez seja porque a maioria das pessoas que desmaiam acordam num hospital.

Os olhos castanhos demoraram em se acostumarem com a claridade, mas aos poucos ela conseguiu distinguir as coisas.

Ouviu o som de uma tv, mas como se estivesse muito distante ainda.

Mesmo que nunca tivesse entrado em um hospital, ela teve a certeza de que estava em um. Fechou os olhos de novo, tinha a sensação de estar dentro de um sonho. Mas não estava.

- Hermione? – ouviu uma voz melodiosa soando preocupada, mas a morena ainda não abriu os olhos.

- Cordélia? – respondeu de volta, agora abrindo os olhos.

- Ah, Rachel! – Cordélia pareceu soltar a respiração. – Você está bem? – a morena sentou-se na cama enquanto a amiga se aproximava dela.

- Me sinto meio tonta. – disse ela, se ajeitando.

- Quer que eu chame a enfermeira? – a voz de Cordélia voltou a ficar preocupada.

- Não... Acredito que vá passar logo. – respondeu ela, sua cabeça não doía mais, percebeu.

- Acho melhor chamar a enfermeira mesmo Rach... Os médicos vão querer saber que você acordou... – começou a loira, caminhando até a porta.

- Como assim acordei? – a loira parou no meio caminho e voltou a encarar Hermione. Depois voltou lentamente para perto dela.

- Do que exatamente você se lembra? – perguntou, indecisa.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui Cordélia? – Hermione pareceu desconfiada, e talvez fosse por isso que Cordélia resolveu responder, após uma certa hesitação.

- Quinze dias... – disse a outra, receosa. Hermione deu um gemido.

- Estive em coma? – perguntou.

- Bem... Não exatamente. – respondeu Cordélia. A pergunta silenciosa de Hermione pareceu fazer Cordélia desistir de chamar a enfermeira. A loira arrastou uma cadeira para perto da cama de Hermione e sentou-se. – Você acordou algumas vezes. Mas não conseguiu falar muito. Na verdade acho que tudo que você conseguiu falar durante essas duas semanas foi cabeça e dor. Depois seu nariz começava a sangrar demais e voltava a desmaiar. – durante alguns momentos Hermione conseguiu visualizar mãos em cima dela, um certo alvoroço e depois o escuro novamente. – Você perdeu litros e litros de sangue, Rachel... – a menção de seu nome fez um eco em sua mente, a incomodando.

- Aposto que essa agulha no meu braço não está injetando soro em mim está? – disse ela sem olhar para o lado. A loira deu uma risadinha, parecendo nervosa.

- Não, não é. E alias, seu tipo de sangue é o mais raro de ser encontrado para transfusão. – por um momento o silêncio reinou. Então as duas resolveram falar ao mesmo tempo – Harry ficou bem cansado de...

- Você não estava na Ingla...? – Pararam.

- Voltei de lá há uma semana. – respondeu a loira rindo. Hermione riu também.

- O que ia dizer sobre Harry? – o nome do moreno pareceu evocar não só as batidas de seu coração como a própria presença dele no quarto.

- Cordélia... – mas parou ao ver que Hermione estava acordada e sentada na cama. Seus cabelos estavam completamente desalinhados, parecia que ele não fazia a barba por dias. Olheiras grandes e escuras faziam contraste com sua pele, pálida. E parecia ter emagrecido muito. Seus olhos adquiriram um certo brilho ao encontrar com os de Hermione. – Rachel? – perguntou ele, mas não como se perguntasse se estava bem. Seu tom de voz parecia mais profundo.

- Harry... – disse ela, automaticamente, mesmo que o som do nome Rachel parecesse um zumbido fino em seus ouvidos. Uma sombra atingiu o olhar de Harry e o pequeno brilho que tinha se desvaneceu e Hermione chegou a pensar se não teria sido sua imaginação. Imediatamente ele quebrou o contato de seus olhares e quando falou sua voz não poderia parecer mais indiferente.

- Cordélia, me acompanhe. – e sem lançar mais nenhum olhar a Hermione saiu do quarto.

- Já volto, Rachel. – a morena fechou seus olhos com força.

Quando Cordélia já tinha fechado a porta do quarto ela voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Meu nome é Hermione.

Não que repetir seu nome a fosse ajudar a melhorar as coisas. Porque não melhorava nem um pouco.

Sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha. Ainda que se lembrasse do "sonho" que tivera há duas semanas atrás e que partir daquele momento soubesse que não era uma prima distante da família Granger, pouca coisa ainda fazia sentido.

Lembrava de tantas coisas, mas não se sentia capaz de lembrar o mais importante. Quem fora Harry na sua vida. Tudo que ela lembrava era sua infância e aquele maldito "sonho".

Deus! Como tudo era confuso!

Porque fora parar na família Chase? Tão distante da Inglaterra? Seu país natal. Lembrava-se tanto de todos seus passeios com seus pais na grande Londres. Suas viagens a Paris. Seu pai a ensinando a andar de bicicleta. Coisa que nunca fora boa. E de sua mãe, lhe comprando cada livro que via... Sua mãe. Um aperto mais forte tomou conta de seu coração.

Ela tinha se suicidado há sete anos atrás. Mas porque? Sua mãe nunca fora depressiva na sua infância. Na realidade nunca vira sua mãe doente. Quando as coisas se apertavam na vida da família, Jane era a mais forte. Sempre fora a mais forte, até mesmo mais que seu pai.

Sua cabeça já não doía mais às antigas lembranças de sua vida. Teria sua mãe se adoentado? Teria sido sua culpa dela ter se suicidado? O que teria feito para ter ido parar na América?

Era por isso que não tinha lembranças de passar sua infância no Texas, ou com qualquer parente da família Chase? Por não se sentir importante na vida de ninguém de lá?

Mas então, qual seria o motivo de não ter lembranças também de sua adolescência.

E era esse ponto que fazia sua cabeça doer.

Fechou os olhos, tentando parar a dor.

Não iria desmaiar de novo.

Teria conhecido Harry na adolescência?

E quanto àquela foto que encontrara no escritório de Harry?

Lembrou-se da mulher meio gorducha e ruiva da foto e naquele exato momento soube que se tratava de Gina. A mulher que ela vira na janela daquela casa no dia do casamento de Harry.

Deu um soco no colchão e logo após se arrependeu. Uma lágrima, que nada tinha a ver com agulha em seu braço, caiu de seus olhos.

Enxugou com a outra mão, com força.

Não queria mais chorar. Queria respostas.

O que faria Harry se o confrontasse? Se lhe perguntasse toda a verdade?

Mas nunca poderia saber. O Harry que ela conhecerá um dia era totalmente diferente deste Harry.

O que ela conheceu um dia era sensível, carinhoso, gentil. E este era frio, arrogante e... Vingativo.

Agora entendia a discussão que ouvira entre Harry e Cordélia. Era tão óbvio que estavam falando dela. Como poderia ter sido tão cega?

Harry a odiava.

Só isso a fazia sentir-se deprimida e solitária. E a deixava ainda mais confusa.

O Harry de seu "sonho" nem de longe parecia odiá-la. Seu coração bateu mais apressadamente. Em seu sonho ela não o odiava. Embora sempre soubesse que nunca o odiara.

O que ela sentia por ele era forte demais para ser qualquer outra coisa que não fosse... Subitamente ficou sem ar.

Amor.

Era o que estava prestes a pensar.

Como podia amar alguém que a odiava? Que parecia querer vingança por algo que ela sequer sabia que tinha feito? Ela sequer se lembrava de como o conheceu.

Mas o jeito que ele a abraçara naquela noite... O beijo que ele lhe deu na outra.

Abriu os olhos de repente, mesmo sem perceber que os tinha fechado.

Mas ele era casado... Não era?

Tinha presenciado seu casamento não tinha? E a foto de Gina?

Quanto mais pensava mais duvidas surgiam e as coisas pareciam fazer menos sentido ainda.

Uma leve batida na porta a sobressaltou. Logo uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e pareceu se sobressaltar tanto quanto ela.

A hora seguinte pareceu uma eternidade a Hermione, os médicos a examinavam para ver se estava tudo bem com ela, se nada tinha sido afetado pelo pequeno coma que entrara. Toda aquela atenção a irritou tanto que ela perguntou se poderia receber alta na manhã seguinte. O médico pareceu bastante surpreso, mas logo negou com a cabeça, precavendo que ela teria que ficar no hospital por mais pelo menos uma semana. O que serviu só para irrita-la ainda mais. Quando o médico e as enfermeiras resolveram sair do quarto, uma auxiliar chegava com o almoço. Cordélia entrou logo em seguida, um pouco pálida.

Hermione estava muito mais preocupada com a comida que chegara para reparar que a loira trazia um envelope na mão. Apenas sentiu-se desapontada que Harry não estivesse junto. Embora soubesse que não deveria ter sentido aquela pequena esperança de que ele realmente fosse se preocupar com seu bem estar.

Cordélia permaneceu estranhamente silenciosa enquanto Hermione praticamente devorava sua comida. Só quando a morena estava na metade de sua gelatina de sobremesa foi que ela percebeu que Cordélia amassava as dobras do envelope com um certo nervosismo, nada convencionado a ela.

Deixando de lado a sua sobremesa e afastando a bandeja de si, Hermione a encarou.

- O que este pobre envelope te fez Cordélia? – brincou ela tentando arrancar um sorriso da loira, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar assustado. Depois de uma certa hesitação, Cordélia lhe estendeu o envelope, e Hermione percebeu que ela tremia.

- Este envelope é para você... – disse Cordélia, deixando a morena perceber que sua voz também tremia.

- O que isto Cordélia? Meu atestado de óbito? – mais uma brincadeira sem sucesso. Resolvendo acabar logo com aquilo Hermione pegou o envelope, o abriu sem delongas.  
Era um cheque. O cheque mais alto que Hermione já vira em toda a sua vida. E olha que ela não tivera uma infância tão má.

- O que... Pra que...? – alguma coisa dentro dela lhe sussurrou que tinha algo muito errado naquilo tudo. Abriu o envelope novamente e viu que continha mais dois papéis. Um era uma passagem de ida para a Inglaterra, que fez seu coração bater acelerado, e o outro era um recado. Se a passagem já tinha deixado nervosa, nada se comparou ao ler aquele bilhete.

"_Achei Alasca um tanto quanto frio para você.  
Quando chegar na Inglaterra terá gente esperando por você.  
Eles lhe levarão até sua nova casa.  
Não se preocupe com as despesas. Já está tudo acertado.  
Também não se preocupe com sua segurança. Acredito que agora os 'cães' já estejam mais calmos, e você terá uma equipe de segurança te seguindo até quando for necessário.  
Embora o dinheiro que lhe mandei seja suficiente para que três gerações suas possam ficar sem fazer nada, sei que também não gosta nem um pouco de ficar monótona, terá um emprego.  
Qualquer coisa pergunte a Angelina, que será a pessoa que lhe encontrará no aeroporto de Londres"._

Hermione não precisou ler a assinatura para saber de quem era.

E Cordélia não precisou que a morena rasgasse em mil pedacinhos a passagem, o bilhete, e o cheque de Harry para saber que ela estava em fúria.

- O... Que... Ele... Pensa... Que... Sou...? – ofegou ela, enquanto rasgava até o envelope. – Um papel reciclável? Que pode ser usado e usado todas as vezes que ele quer? E depois ser jogado no lixo? – juntou todos os pedacinhos dos papeis. – POIS EU NÃO SOU! – gritou a morena, jogando longe todos os papéis. – Pode avisar ao 'todo poderoso' que eu não sairei daqui nem a força. E que dinheiro nenhum, nada nesse mundo vai me fazer de idiota, nem mesmo ele. – ela olhava com tanta fúria para Cordélia que a loira sentou-se novamente no sofá, parecendo querer encolher mais e mais. Não só a luz do quarto piscava, como a tv de repente ficou fora do ar. Hermione sentia que tremia cada poro de seu corpo.

- Por favor, se acalme Rach... – Pronto. Cordélia disse tudo que não poderia ter sido dito naquela hora em uma só frase.

- E NÃO ME CHAME DE RACH! – gritou histérica, e a lâmpada do quarto explodiu – Informe ao seu chefe arrogante e pretensioso que eu estarei em minha sala no primeiro horário que eu puder quando sair daqui.

- Por favor,... – implorou Cordélia, ainda mais assustada, olhando para a tv que tremia e parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento – Você não pode voltar para lá...

- Ah não posso?! – retrucou Hermione, em fúria. – Então fique para ver se não estarei...

- Wolfram & Hart faliu! Ninguém pode voltar para lá! – exclamou Cordélia de repente, antes que a tv caísse do suporte. Tudo parou de tremer.

- Faliu? – repetiu Hermione, sem entender. – Como assim faliu? – ainda que a morena estivesse nervosa Cordélia pareceu relaxar.

- Os 'cães' conseguiram o que queriam. Armaram uma armadilha contra Harry e fecharam as portas da Wolfram e Hart. Têm sido uma loucura essas duas semanas que você esteve quase em coma. – de repente a aparência de Harry fez todo o sentido na cabeça de Hermione. Por um certo tempo ela chegara a pensar que tinha sido por ela. Mas se enganara.

- Mas... Como... Wolfram & Hart é considerada a maior empresa... É impossível falir. – afirmou Hermione.

- E era mesmo. – confirmou Cordélia, levantando-se e indo em direção a morena. – Mas eles conseguiram fazer tudo muito bem feito. Ainda não conseguiram calcular quantas mortes teve...

- Mortes? Como assim mortes? Jogaram uma bomba no prédio da Wolfram & Hart? – perguntou a morena, assustada. Cordélia simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso triste.

- Talvez teria sido melhor terem jogado uma bomba. – disse meio pensativa. – Mas não. Fizeram muito bem feito. Envenenaram a comida do prédio. Bem, a comida, a água, o ar. Tudo. Em dois dias o prédio estava vazio. – um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Hermione ao imaginar aquele edifício enorme sem sequer uma alma viva.

- Mas não faz sentido... Porque Wolfram & Hart iria querer envenenar seus próprios funcionários. Eram eles que faziam a empresa funcionar. O máximo que poderiam conseguir fazer era interditar o prédio... Mas não falir. – contrapôs Hermione, com pensamentos a mil

- É bem... Era o que a gente contava não? – Cordélia mexeu as mãos nervosamente, mas não falou mais nada. Hermione deu um tempo á ela, mas sentiu-se incomodada pela falta de explicação da loira.

- E...? Ainda não faz sentido! – retrucou a morena. Cordélia parecia relutante em continuar.

- Bem, não há muito que se fazer quando o governo prende o presidente da empresa e queimam todos os arquivos existentes da Wolfram & Hart. – disse ela, sem conseguir encarar Hermione.

- Prenderam Harry? Mas... O que? Por favor, Cordélia! Dá pra explicar isso direito?! – a morena voltou a ficar tão nervosa quanto antes e Cordélia voltou a falar.

- Não conseguiram prende-lo. – disse com um sorriso enviesado. – Pensando bem, acho que sequer queriam prende-lo. Queriam mesmo é levar para os comandantes da máfia e liquida-lo no dia mesmo. – outro tremor passou por Hermione.

- E como Harry fez para se livrar deles? – Cordélia voltou a ficar relutante, e voltou a encarar seus sapatos.

- Por favor, não me faça falar mais... – implorou a loira, em um sussurro. – Eu já falei demais.

- Você não falou nada que faça sentido! – objetou Hermione. – Como Harry fez para se livrar deles?

- Do mesmo jeito que eles fizeram com Wolfram & Hart. – respondeu Cordélia.

- Harry os matou?! – exclamou Hermione, embora não pudesse acreditar em seu próprio pensamento. Cordélia arregalou os olhos também.

- O quê?! Não! Não! Harry não os matou! – um aliviou pareceu percorrer as duas. – Céus! Como pôde pensar isso?

- Eu não quero ter que pensar Cordélia! Quero que você me conte o que aconteceu. O que é assim tão... Complicado de entender? – finalmente a loira a encarou.

- Se eu falar, me promete que não mencionará isso á ninguém? – disse em um sussurro.

- Sabe que eu não falaria. – foi a resposta da morena.

- E nem me achará uma louca? – Cordélia falava mais baixo ainda e se aproximava de Hermione.

- Honestamente, eu já estou te achando uma louca Cordélia. – repôs dando um sorriso leve. Cordélia pareceu tomar toda a coragem que podia antes de voltar a falar.

- Harry é um bruxo. – Talvez aquilo tivesse assustado tanto a morena que por alguma razão aquilo soou natural ao seu ouvido. Olhou fixamente para Cordélia, mas não encontrou nenhum vestígio de que a loira estava brincando. Mas a própria Hermione não conseguia acreditar que ela estaria brincando. Fazia sentido. Fazia tanto sentido quanto qualquer outra coisa. Sentiu uma louca vontade de gargalhar ante a expressão ansiosa que Cordélia tinha que quase não se segurou.

- Você ainda não me explicou como ele conseguiu se livrar deles. – foi a réplica de Hermione. Cordélia pareceu mais surpresa, mas não tanto quanto Hermione achou que ela iria ficar.

- Você não se surpreende? – perguntou a loira, desconfiada.

- Um pouco. Talvez porque eu não seja capaz de imagina-lo com uma varinha. – ou talvez pudesse. Em sua mente uma varinha na mão de Harry faria todo sentido. – Mas faz sentido pelo jeito que ele gosta de comandar todas a sua volta. Só poderia ser um bruxo. – porém Cordélia continuou com a expressão desconfiada. Hermione ponderou que se Cordélia tinha sido honesta com ela até agora, e ela deveria retribuir. – Isso explica também porque todas as vezes que fico nervosa coisas explodem, - disse apontando para a lâmpada queimada. – e quando fico feliz as coisas simplesmente dão mais certo. – isso foi o que mais surpreendeu Cordélia. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Hermione adquiriu uma expressão mais séria. – Você confiou em mim Cordélia, está na hora de eu confiar em você também. Não sei como, e não sei o que aconteceu, mas sei que não sou Rachel Chase. Hermione foi o nome escolhido pela minha mãe, pois ela amava o teatro e peças de Shakespeare. Jane é em homenagem a minha avó materna, que também é o nome de minha mãe. Granger é o sobrenome do meu pai, e também de todos os meus primos, e se você quiser, posso dar o nome de todos eles agora para você. Porém, eu não me lembro da minha adolescência. Nenhuma parte da minha vida dos meus onze aos meus vinte anos de idade. Não sei como conheci Harry, só sei que tenho essas imagens em minha cabeça que me fazem ter a certeza de que ele e eu algum dia fomos... Alguém, um para o outro. Também não sei o que aconteceu e porque estou aqui. Mas eu não vou descansar até descobrir cada detalhe. E acredite em mim quando digo que não vou desistir. Quando eu tinha oito anos convenci aos meus pais de que eu conseguia entender a teoria da relatividade. E eu conseguia.

Cordélia pareceu ficar sem respiração. E após um longo tempo de silêncio, Hermione chegou a pensar em chamar a enfermeira novamente. Porém, Cordélia com as mãos na cabeça sentou-se no sofá, como se suas pernas não fossem agüentar.

- Você tem noção do que significa essa sua confissão? – perguntou, com a voz trêmula. Hermione hesitou por um momento.

- Não. – respondeu honestamente.

- Há quanto tempo você descobriu? – perguntou a outra, finalmente a encarando.

- Não tenho certeza. Acho que dentro de mim eu sempre soube. – discorreu Hermione. – Mas acredito que quando entrei nesse pequeno 'coma' foi o momento que eu realmente tive a certeza. – por um momento as duas ficaram em silêncio.

- Sabe que eu não poderei te ajudar, não sabe? – disse por fim Cordélia.

- Como não poderá me ajudar? Por favor, Cordélia, eu contava com você... – começou Hermione em um certo desespero, mas Cordélia a interrompeu.

- Hermione, eu nunca a conheci. – Cordélia explicou. – Só ouvi falar de você. E muito pouco! – Hermione ficou entorpecida.  
- Nunca... Nunca me conheceu? – a loira fez que não com a cabeça. – Mas... Eu ouvi você... Vocês dois estavam falando de mim... – Hermione, porém, falava mais para si mesma que para Cordélia.

- O que você ouviu? – perguntou Cordélia, franzindo a testa.

- Ouvi você e Harry, discutindo, no escritório... – na hora Cordélia pareceu entender.

- Honestamente, não sei o que dizer para você... – disse ela, apreensiva, levantando-se. – Quanto da conversa você ouviu? – perguntou, mas logo começou a mexer as mãos, ansiosa. – Bem, mas acredito que agora não vá fazer diferença...

- Não, não vai. – Hermione deu uma risadinha, nervosa.

- Olhe, eu trabalho com Harry há apenas dois anos. E nunca fui intima dele. – depois Cordélia deu uma risadinha, mas não nervosa como Hermione. – Também não poderia. Eu o conheci no dia do meu noivado com o melhor amigo dele.

- Rony? – questionou Hermione, se lembrando do ruivo que viu a distância no casamento.

- Você se lembra dele? – Cordélia perguntou surpresa.

- Um pouco... – respondeu Hermione, impaciente, querendo que ela continuasse. Cordélia voltou a sentar no sofá.

- É isso mesmo. Rony. – alguma coisa divertida teria passado pela mente da loira, porque sua expressão se tornou divertida. – Conheci Rony quando ele jogava Quadribol aqui na América. – disse saudosa. E logo depois acrescentou, diante da expressão confusa de Hermione. – Quadribol é um jogo bruxo... É complicado de explicar, outra hora eu lhe conto.

- Você é bruxa também Cordélia? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não. – mas o fato não pareceu entristecer a loira. – Minha família toda é bruxa. Só eu nasci trouxa. – com um sorriso meio amargo completou. – Foi uma das razões que meus pais se separaram. Meu pai achou que minha mãe o tinha traído. Nunca vi minha mãe tão triste quanto no dia em que ele partiu.

- Me desculpe. – disse Hermione, um pouco desconcertada.

- Não se desculpe. – Cordélia levantou o queixo. – Minha mãe fez questão de deixar bem claro que ele tinha partido por vontade dele, não por minha causa. E nunca a minha família se importou. – depois acrescentou pensativa. – Tive sorte, acredito. Mas o fato é que eu nunca me senti inferior a nenhum deles. Sentia-me privilegiada, por viver em dois mundos diferentes. Em cada um eu aprendi uma coisa, em cada um eu tinha amigos muito bons. Eu podia não ter poderes, mas minha mãe fazia questão que eu organizasse meu quarto tanto como meus irmãos. Acredito que eles que levarão a pior, pois quando podiam fazer magia em casa, tinham que limpar do mesmo jeito que eu. – outro sorriso saudoso passou pelo rosto da loira. – Eu era trouxa, mas freqüentava os mesmos lugares que meus irmãos. Exceto pela escola de magia. Mas isso era o de menos. Quando chegava o verão e ficávamos juntos, eu os ajudava com suas tarefas de casa. Aprendi tanto com isso que com o passar do tempo eu fazia poções e sabia tanta a história dos bruxos quanto qualquer um da casa. – um brilho de orgulho surgiu no olhar de Cordélia.

- Eu sempre pensei que você tivesse sido filha única. – comentou Hermione. A loira sorriu.

- Mas bem, não é sobre mim que você gostaria de ouvir não? – disse brincalhona, e Hermione soube que ela estava bem mais relaxada. – Como eu estava dizendo, conheci Rony em uma de suas viagens com o time. Nos apaixonamos a primeira vista. Ele ficou aqui por um ano inteiro. Quando ele teve que retornar para Inglaterra eu fui junto. Completamente tola e apaixonada. Vivemos mais um ano juntos e então noivamos. Acho que o problema foi esse. Rony nunca foi muito maduro e eu deveria ter percebido isso. Nosso noivado não durou um mês e então eu voltei para a América. – mas Cordélia não parecia triste como se o assunto a aborrecesse. E então continuou. - Como eu já conhecia Harry pedi emprego a ele. E por algum motivo, que eu não faço idéia, ele me aceitou na hora. Nunca mais vi Rony até há um ano e meio ano atrás. Ele veio pedir desculpas a mim. – contou ela, evidentemente feliz. – Disse que nunca tinha sido tão feliz quanto aqueles dois anos que vivemos juntos. Ele tinha largado o emprego quando eu voltei para a América, voltado a morar com a mãe, e simplesmente não suportava mais a idéia de se ver separado de mim. – depois ela deu uma risada. – Você deve achar que estou exagerando, mas se tivesse visto a cena dele, ajoelhado no meio da sala de Harry, com um buquê enorme de rosas, acharia que estou sendo até modesta. – brincou ela. Hermione sorriu também, se contagiando.

- E vocês voltaram? – Hermione perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Que garota não voltaria depois disso? – riu ela. – Voltamos sim. Na verdade, ele é Bob. – revelou ela, um pouco receosa.

– Não queria revelar-lhe o nome dele antes, porque não sabia o que isso poderia fazer com a sua cabeça. – então as coisas ficaram claras para a morena. Todas as conversas ao telefone entre Cordélia e o namorado dela, Rony no caso.

- Por isso nunca deixou que ele fosse até sua casa, não é? – perguntou Hermione, e Cordélia confirmou.

- Ele já sabia que você estava na América. – contou a loira e Hermione a olhou confusa. – Há seis meses atrás, quando ele veio me visitar, te viu andando pela cidade. – Cordélia deu uma pausa, e ficou séria. – Nunca vi Rony tão pálido. Ele estava tão chocado que quando entrou no escritório, foi direto para a sala de Harry, sem nem me cumprimentar. Não tive nem tempo para pensar que ele estivesse bravo comigo. – um tremor passou pelo corpo de Cordélia. – Até aquele dia nunca tinha visto Harry e Rony sequer discutirem sério, quanto mais brigarem daquele jeito. Um gritava mais que o outro, era impossível entender uma palavra sequer. Depois de uma meia hora tudo ficou em silêncio e Rony saiu do escritório tão pálido quanto quando entrou. Demorou bem uns dois meses para eles voltarem a se falar. Mas Harry, desde aquele dia, ficara fechado. Desconcentrava-se em coisas pequenas. Deixou passar muitas coisas do caso, e isso o tornava mais mau-humorado a cada dia que passava. Foi em um dia que ele estava de tão mau-humor que eu não agüentei e o deixei no escritório sozinho. Eu lembro que voltei chorando para casa. Rony, coincidentemente, estava em casa. Quando entrei chorando ele me perguntou o que tinha acontecido e eu expliquei. Na hora ele quis ir até o escritório, mas eu não deixei. Sabia que isso só pioraria as coisas. Foi nesse dia que ele me contou sobre você. – Hermione prendeu a respiração, sem perceber.

- E o que ele disse? – os ombros dela tencionaram-se.

- Me contou que os dois a tinham conhecido em Hogwarts, uma escola de magia que existe na Inglaterra. Uma das melhores, segundo os livros que li. Vocês se conheceram quando tinham onze anos e logo ficaram amigos. Não só amigos, como os melhores amigos que poderiam ser. – Cordélia ficou nervosa de repente. – Puxa... Como é difícil explicar. – e então continuou. – Durante os anos em que se conheceram, vocês enfrentaram um monte de coisas. Coisas que eu vou lhe explicar com calma, mas não agora. – completou ela quando viu que Hermione abria a boca. – Bem, o caso foi que a amizade de vocês continuou mesmo depois da escola. Harry então se casou com a irmã de Rony. – a imagem de Gina veio à cabeça de Hermione. – Não demorou muito e Gina engravidou. – isso explicava porque ela estava meio gorducha na foto. Cordélia respirou fundo. – Mas a gravidez teve muitas complicações.

- Que tipo de complicações? – perguntou Hermione, com os ombros ainda mais tencionados.

- Não sei. Rony nunca soube também. Só sabia que a cada dia que passava, algo acontecia. Quando Gina chegou no sexto mês teve que ser internada. O bebê nasceu quinze dias após a chegada dela no hospital. Gina sofreu tanto no parto, mais do que sofrerá na gestação. E não agüentou. Três horas após o parto Gina Weasley tinha falecido. Não preciso lhe dizer o estado em que Harry ficou. – o coração de Hermione se apertou tanto que quando falou sua voz tremia.

- E o filho dele? – Cordélia abaixou os olhos.

- Bem, ele nem chegou a abrir os olhos do parto. Quando nasceu, nasceu já em coma. – a tristeza que Hermione sentiu era familiar. E ela sabia que estava sentindo tudo que um dia já sentira naquele momento. E de algum jeito, ela sabia que agora era pior. – Os curandeiros conseguiram que ele vivesse, mesmo em coma, durante três meses. E, é aqui que tudo fica sem sentido. O bebê não morreu no hospital. Era uma noite de natal quando ele desapareceu. Rony me contou que Harry parecia um louco, queria colocar o hospital abaixo. E eu entendo. Como poderiam ter deixado um bebê em coma sair de lá? – um tremor percorreu a espinha de Hermione, e de repente, ela não queria mais ouvir. Porém, Cordélia continuou. – Mas então, quando Harry ameaçava um dos curandeiros ele de repente o soltou e correu pra fora do hospital. Na manhã seguinte ele entrou no hospital de novo, mas com o bebê nos braços. Contudo, ele já estava morto. Uma semana depois você sumiu. – sem perceber, Hermione tremia e suava. Uma tristeza tão profunda se apossou de seu coração. – Simplesmente sumiu. Rony disse que procurou por você em todo canto da Inglaterra. Todos procuraram por você e nunca a acharam.

- Exceto Harry. – disse Hermione, num sussurro.

- Rony me contou que Harry sequer soltou uma lágrima. Mas a partir daquele natal, não sorriu mais. Ele se tornou frio e fechado. Até mesmo Rony se afastara dele. Uma das razões que Rony acha que Harry tem raiva de você é porque sumiu justo quando ele mais precisava. Até hoje Harry guarda ressentimentos de Rony mesmo por ele ter se afastado por isso. Depois de dois anos ele veio para a América. E bem, o resto você já sabe. – Hermione ainda tremia, e Cordélia de repente pulou do sofá.

- Hermione, você está sangrando de novo. – mas a morena não chegou a realmente ouvir a frase. Caiu na escuridão outra vez e só voltou em si três horas depois, com outra bolsa de sangue de seu lado e ninguém no quarto. Talvez em algum momento de sua vida, na parte em que ela não se lembrava, ela tenha chorado tanto quanto ela chorou neste dia. Mas ela tinha certeza de que nunca se sentira tão infeliz e solitária quanto aquele dia.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Quando o raio de sol bateu em seu rosto no dia seguinte aqueceu também seu coração. E inexplicavelmente sentia-se mais alegre. Sabia que não adiantava ficar chorando. O pior já tinha passado. Cabia a ela descobrir o restante e fazer com que tudo se encaixasse. Na noite passada tudo que ela queria era fugir. Mas não poderia tomar uma atitude dessas e não entendia porque teve essa mesma atitude há oito anos atrás. E era isso que ela iria descobrir. Não importasse o que ela tivesse que fazer. Nem mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar Harry.

Quando a auxiliar chegou com o café-da-manhã ela comeu com gosto. Se no passado ela fugiu de Harry e agora se encontravam de novo, não era por acaso. Iria ficar e iria lutar. Não importasse o que custasse. E com pensamentos assim ela conseguiu se manter alegre, e equilibrada. Tendo uma melhora incrível em uma só manhã.

Cordélia a visitou naquele dia a noite. Hermione perguntou o que Harry estava fazendo agora que Wolfram & Hart tinha sido falida. Embora duvidasse de que ele tinha desistido de alguma coisa.

O fato era que aquela não era uma máfia comum, o que Hermione já tinha concluído naquela tarde. Eles não queriam dinheiro ou poder. O que eles queriam mesmo, na verdade, ninguém sabia ao certo. Não eram bruxos com preconceitos contra os trouxas que queriam que eles fossem eliminados. Pois também matavam muitos bruxos que nada tinham a ver com nada. Eram um grupo de tanto trouxas, como bruxos. Em geral, todos os poderosos. Foi descoberto que o presidente da Tailândia também estava no grupo. Outro era um curandeiro famoso da Argentina. Era difícil ao certo saber o que queriam. Mas nada justificava o fato de que eles matavam tanto quanto torturavam pessoas inocentes. Harry entrara na Wolfram & Hart exatamente por essa razão. A maioria do grupo se encontravam na América. E ele se passando por um advogado poderia processar e mandar no que quisesse sem que percebessem. Porém, perceberam.

Liam, Hermione acabou ficando sabendo, que também era trouxa, mas que tinha seus contatos entre os bruxos também. E que ele, dentre todos estava mais nervoso como tudo aquilo. O pai dele, o governador de New York, também fazia parte do grupo dos cães. Um dos principais suspeitos de ter falido a Wolfram & Hart.

Harry agora estava no escritório de Liam. Que Hermione sabia ser no Brooklin. Harry, Cordélia e Liam coordenavam de lá tudo que podiam. Os outros envolvidos, os clientes de Harry, que agora Hermione sabia que eram aliados contra os cães também ajudavam, mas como eles também fingiam ser alguma coisa como senadores, dono de cassinos, dono de empresas, continuavam onde estavam. Alguns nem fingiam ser algo, eram prefeitos e donos de cassinos mesmo.

Era surpreendente quanto trouxas estavam envolvidos em vista dos bruxos.

Ao longo da semana, enquanto Hermione esperava por sua alta, Cordélia contava como estava o caso. E também contava o que sabia sobre o mundo da magia. Trouxe alguns livros para Hermione ler, o que a mantinha ocupada quando Cordélia não estava. Percebeu que Cordélia tinha mais livros de poções e livros que contavam a história da magia até há quase vinte anos atrás. Foi só em um dos últimos livros que Cordélia lhe deu que Hermione viu o nome de Harry ser comentado.

Mas era tão pouca informação que só serviu para deixa-la irritadiça e curiosa.

No entanto, o que a deixou mais irritada no fim daquela semana foi ela ter tido uma recaída. Depois da vigésima vez em que Hermione respondeu grossamente a Cordélia foi que a loira se irritou.

- O que há com você? Vai ter alta amanhã de manhã, não consegue agüentar mais uma noite sem ter que me xingar? – exclamou a loira, irritada.

- Não estou te xingando. – retrucou Hermione – Só estou dizendo que já que você não consegue fazer uma simples palavra-cruzada então desista!

- E precisava me chamar de anta mitológica? – rebateu Cordélia irritada também, e deixando o jornal de lado.

- Eu não chamaria se você não me incomodasse a cada dois minutos com isso!

- Qual é Hermione? Eu estou tentando animar essa sua cara! Desde que eu cheguei hoje você parece ter esquecido o que é a boa educação. – ambas ficaram em silêncio. Depois de mais meia hora de silêncio foi que Cordélia suspirou fundo e perguntou. – Sério, o que aconteceu?

- Nada. – respondeu a morena, fingindo estar lendo um dos livros que Cordélia tinha lhe dado.

- Ótimo. Se você não vai falar, não vou lhe emprestar outro livro de magia. – ameaçou a loira.

- Ótimo. – retrucou a morena, dando de ombros. Depois de um silêncio Cordélia voltou a falar.

- Ótimo. Achei que você não iria gostar de saber sobre o que você fazia da sua vida mesmo. – Hermione jogou o jornal de lado e se não fosse pelo soro que tomava teria pulado no sofá de Cordélia.

- Sobre minha vida?! O que um livro falaria sobre mim? – sua voz ansiosa pareceu divertir Cordélia, mas ainda assim, a loira abriu sua bolsa com uma lentidão que fazia Hermione sentir-se mais irritada ainda.

- Não é muito sobre você na verdade. – explicou ela, enquanto procurava pelo livro. – O livro todinho é dedicado a Harry, mas tem algumas coisas sobre você. E sobre Rony também. – disse, antes de entrar o livro para ela com um sorriso. Hermione quase arrancou o livro da mão de Cordélia e o começou a ler na hora.

Já era de manhã quando Hermione terminou de ler, e no momento em que fechou o livro, uma gota de sangue caiu na capa. Com um gemido, mais de irritação do que de dor, Hermione mergulho na escuridão novamente.

Só foi acordar quando Cordélia tinha chegado ao quarto. A loira estava um pouco preocupada, mas ao ver Hermione abrir os olhos ficou mais serena.

- Não devia ter lhe dado aquele livro. – disse Cordélia, com um sorriso.

- Não. Eu que não devia te r o lido antes de sair desse maldito hospital. – respondeu ela, sentando-se. – Alguém lhe disse quando eu vou poder sair daqui de novo?

- O médico com quem eu conversei foi bonzinho. Disse que mais três dias de observação e você pode parar de tentar subornar as enfermeiras. – informou Cordélia, parecendo querer rir.

- Não tentei nada. Tinha conseguido. Ele chegou no momento em que ela ia me passar a conta do banco dela.- disse Hermione, aborrecida.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

O resto dos dias que Hermione passou no hospital foram mais monótonos e longos do que a última semana. Cordélia não pode aparecer, pois o caso tinha tido uma complicação e ela teve que trabalhar até tarde. O que foi bom por um lado, já que a morena não estava afim de conversar com ninguém. Ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes lera o livro sobre Harry.

Nele descobrirá que era curandeira. E Harry um auror. Que agora Hermione já sabia o que significava. Ficou sabendo de mais algumas pessoas que provavelmente tinham sido seus amigos também. Até mesmo Dino Thomas tinha seu nome no livro.

Não eram informações tão precisas. Mas eram informações. E quando pensou que estava a ponto de enlouquecer, se é que já não estava louca, chegou o dia em que ela finalmente teve alta.

Cordélia não pode sair de Brooklin, o escritório de Liam, no dia em que Hermione saiu do hospital, pois o caso piora. A loira no dia anterior também pareceu relutante em lhe dizer o exato lugar em que estava trabalhando com Harry, e acabou não dizendo de qualquer forma. Após uma meia hora de silêncio e desconfiança, e em uma boa lida no livro que Cordélia lhe indicou, Hermione descobriu que o lugar era protegido por magia, e só Harry ou Liam podia dizer onde estavam.

Foi por esse motivo que durante a manhã toda Hermione andou a esmo por New York. Tinha um dinheiro no banco que tinha reservado. Sua vida tinha sido dura, e bastante pobre. Nunca poderá comprar nem um carro decente, mas se tinha uma coisa que Hermione sabia ser era prudente, e bem prevenida. Em oito anos tinha um bom dinheiro guardado no banco. Fora que nos últimos três meses (e espantou-se com o tempo que passara desde que encontrara Harry em seu escritório) tinha uma reserva bem maior do que conseguira nos últimos anos em comparação ao salário que tinha adquirido em sua promoção de cargo. Enfim. Tinha onde cair morta.

Sem pensar direito no que fazer, e aonde ir, pegou um táxi e foi para Brooklin. Tinha noção de que não saberia nunca onde o escritório de Liam se encontrava, mas não podia ficar sentada sem fazer nada. Contudo, sua maior preocupação era exatamente essa. Com o que iria fazer? Não poderia entrar no escritório de repente, colocando Harry contra parede e lhe informando que tinha se lembrado de tudo, exceto de ter conhecido Harry, apesar da certeza de que se conheciam e lhe exigir que contasse cada detalhe de seu relacionamento com ele. E também o motivo dela perder a memória inexplicavelmente e ir acabar parando nos Estados Unidos há um oceano de distancia.

O taxista a deixou em South Street Sea Port e uma vez parada em frente ao porto, seu olhar se perdeu. Apoiou-se no cercado, deixando o vento do mar tocar seus cabelos.

Não sabia há quanto tempo não se sentia tão viva assim. Era estranho estar tão confusa e ainda assim sentir como se tudo se encaixasse ao mesmo tempo.

A verdade era que, por algum motivo insensato, ela se alienara de seu próprio mundo e uma parte sua nunca se conformara. Era por isso que quando praticamente fugiu do Texas e foi para New York não era simplesmente por uma estatística idiota de que cada dez pessoas que moram no interior sete vinham tentar viver na cidade grande. Era por isso que quando estava com Harry nada ficava tão escuro, por isso que o abraço de Harry lhe pareceu tão familiar. Por isso que... E era nessa parte que tudo se tornava mais confuso... Por isso que seu coração se acelerou tanto quando Harry a beijou.

Inevitavelmente esboçou um sorriso. Um sorriso amargo, sim. Poderia afirmar com toda a certeza de que aquele não tinha sido o primeiro. Embora tivesse que admitir, com um profundo mal estar, que aquele teria sido o último.

Desatenta nem reparou que alguém se aproximava. E por esse motivo se assustou quando esse alguém lhe tocou no ombro.

- Mas o que está fazendo aqui? – questionou Cordélia, quase como se visse um fantasma. Nem um momento sequer Hermione pensara estar próxima de onde o escritório de Liam estava. Mas a descoberta fez com que o seu coração desse pulos.

- Não te disse ontem que eles me dariam alta logo pela manhã? – disse Hermione, feliz, apesar de sua ansiosidade. Um momento de hesitação seguiu-se e a morena identificou um quê de desconfiança no olhar de Cordélia. – Eu não fugi! – a expressão de Cordélia de repente mudou.

- Eu não disse nada! – retrucou, embora sorrisse. – Olhe querida, é melhor sairmos daqui. O escritório de Liam fica aqui em frente e pela vidraça da pra ver certinho onde você está. Tive um trabalhão para poder despistar Harry de olhar pra cá, e honestamente nem acho que fui tão bem sucedida assim. – a loira a segurou pelo braço e foi obrigando-a a se afastar dali.

- Mas qual é o problema Cord? Se Harry me ver, não estará tudo resolvido? Ele vai saber que não fui pra Inglaterra e que não vou deixar que ele resolva esse caso sozinho. – disse Hermione com firmeza, mas ainda se deixando levar por Cordélia.

- O problema minha cara Rachel, - Hermione fez uma careta diante a esse nome. – é que ele acreditara tanto quanto eu nessa história de que não vai deixa-lo resolver o caso sozinho. O que você tem em mente na verdade é descobrir sobre você mesma. – Hermione de repente ficou corada e parou de se deixar levar.

- Me preocupo sim com o caso. – respondeu, porém Cordélia a encarou profundamente.

- E não quer saber sobre nada da sua adolescência? – perguntou com ironia.

- É óbvio que quero. – Cordélia deu um suspiro de triunfo. – Se ponha no meu lugar e tente separar o que é real e o que não é, e então volte a pensar que estou agindo como uma obsessiva. – foi a vez de Cordélia ficar corada.

- Eu não disse isso! – indignou-se.

- Mas pensou! – acusou Hermione – Olhe Cordélia. Não vou chegar e encurralar Harry contra a parede. Sei que não daria certo.

- E o que pretende fazer exatamente? – perguntou a loira, de braços cruzados.

- Não sei ainda. – com um suspiro Hermione voltou a olhar para o porto. – Eu me importo com o caso Cordélia. E vivi oito anos pensando que era realmente Rachel Chase. Isso deve bastar por algum tempo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Honestamente, não dará certo.

O suspiro de Hermione soou cansado. As duas estavam almoçando em uma lanchonete perto do porto, mas não onde ninguém pudesse vê-las.

- Por que não?

- Hermione! Ele não vai acreditar que eu esqueci onde fica o escritório de Liam! – retrucou a loira, impaciente.

- Rachel, Cordélia, Rachel. Se me chamar de Hermione, alguém poderá desconfiar.

- Todos irão desconfiar! – por um momento Hermione achou que Cordélia teria um ataque histérico ali mesmo. – Você esta mexendo com coisas grandes demais minha cara. Se você aparentemente se esqueceu de quem você era, pode ser melhor que não se lembre de nada mais.

- Cordélia! – chamou Hermione, tentando fazer a amiga se acalmar. – O que aconteceu com você? Antes parecia querer que eu me lembrasse! Me trouxe todos aqueles livros pra que? – a loira suspirou fundo e tomou um grande gole de seu suco.

- Escute Hermione, - começou Cordélia, num sussurro. – Já passou pela sua mente que você mesma pode ter feito algum feitiço que fez com que se esquecesse de quem você era, por absoluta vontade própria?

- Milhões de vezes. – respondeu a outra e Cordélia a encarou surpresa. – Mas um motivo eu tive que ter. E não vou descansar até saber qual foi.

- Isso é loucura! Pra que você teria tanto esforço para querer se esquecer de algo, reformular toda a sua vida e de repente querer se lembrar de algo que provavelmente vá querer se esquecer de novo?

- Posso até querer me esquecer de novo, mas não vou. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que enfrentar o que eu quis fugir. – retrucou Hermione, firme.

- Como pode ter certeza? E se tudo que você fizer só trazer mais sofrimento? Será que não vai querer fugir de novo? Recomeçar em outra vida qualquer, talvez como professora de uma escola do terceiro mundo e se esquecer que provavelmente não foi só você que sofreu! É fácil fugir e deixar que os outros enfrentem o problema que você também viveu! – as palavras de Cordélia teve tão grande impacto em Hermione que ela achou que se a loira tivesse a esbofeteado, teria sido menos dolorido.

- Está me dizendo que é melhor deixar como está? – com um medo inexplicável, Hermione segurou com força seu copo.

- Não sei... – respondeu Cordélia, suspirando pesadamente. – Talvez. – concordou a loira. – Olhe, não me peça para analisar a vida dos outros Hermione. Ainda mais de pessoas que eu sequer conheço há tanto tempo assim. Tudo que estou tentando dizer é para parar de agir como se isso fosse uma aventura. Isso não é um jogo. Se você der um passo pra frente terá reações. Poderá acabar voltando dois para trás. E ainda movimentando quem está atrás de você. Tudo ao seu redor pode ser afetado. E as conseqüências poderão ser piores que da primeira vez. Seja lá quais foram. – a morena nunca imaginara que Cordélia pudesse ser tão dura. E Hermione de repente sentiu um buraco negro dentro de si. Não sabia com o que estava mexendo. Poderia estar cutucando um leão. Um leão negro e de olhos verdes.

- Por que está me dizendo isso somente agora Cordélia?

- Hm? – de repente Cordélia pareceu distraída, a loira olhou para o relógio. – Talvez seja melhor eu voltar Hermione...

- Não, espera ai... – estranhou Hermione. – Pra me dar todo esse sermão sobre ações e reações você teve todo o tempo do mundo, e de repente tem que voltar? – Cordélia voltou a se sentar, com outro suspiro.

- Falei com Rony essa semana. – contou a loira. – Ele está aqui para ajudar Harry. Fica vinte e quatro horas junto à ele, como se fosse um cão de guarda. Só tive tempo de falar sobre você ontem a noite.

- Você contou sobre mim?

- Não exatamente. Contei a ele tudo que aconteceu desde que vocês se encontraram até o dia em que Harry lhe entregou o dinheiro para ir para Inglaterra. Contei que você decidiu não voltar, e depois falei que não tinha te visto mais. – Cordélia brincou com um pedaço de papel. Hermione sentiu-se aliviada. Mesmo sem saber porque, não estava preparada para que mais pessoas soubessem que ela se lembrara que era realmente Hermione. – Nunca vi Rony tão quieto pra te falar a verdade. Por um momento achei que ele tinha ficado bravo comigo. Perguntei a ele o que aconteceria se você, a Hermione, voltasse.

- E o que ele disse? – questionou Hermione, subitamente ansiosa.

- Que não sabia. Mas não queria estar por perto quando isso acontecesse. – as duas ficaram em silêncio e Cordélia olhou estranhamente para ela. E então ela entendeu.

- Ele disse 'quando' e não 'se'?

- Ele parece bem convencido de que você não passaria a vida inteira sendo Rachel. Segundo ele, nenhum feitiço era permanente. Não desse tipo. Ele disse que todo mundo se lembra de quem é no fundo. Alguns simplesmente não querem se lembrar. E para isso, nenhum feitiço é necessário. – mais uma vez Hermione sentiu-se culpada.Talvez fosse o resultado de passar as duas ultimas semanas sentindo-se a mais vitima de todas e agora se dava conta da realidade. Mas o que seria a realidade? O feitiço ainda bloqueava sua mente de se lembrar ou era ela que não queria se lembrar?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hermione não ficou muito longe dali. Enquanto Cordélia arrumava um jeito de fazer com que ela pudesse entrar no escritório de Liam a morena passava os dias olhando a movimentação do porto. Pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Entre o que era real e o que não era. E toda vez que deitava em sua cama a resposta era sempre a mesmo. O escuro. O vazio.

Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia se lembrar de Harry, ou de tudo aquilo que, segundo o livro que Cordélia lhe deu, tinha feito em sua vida durante dez anos. Tudo que tinha era metade de seu passado e o presente, já que o seu futuro dependia da outra metade de seu passado.

Cordélia ainda conseguia arranjar tempo para conversar com ela, mas Hermione sentia-se incômoda, quando de repente Cordélia tinha que sair correndo para resolver alguma coisa do caso. Porém, nos poucos minutos que se falavam a morena descobriu que Angelina era uma antiga amiga de Cordélia, e que a loira conseguiu convencer a amiga de não contar a

Harry que Hermione não tinha aparecido no aeroporto.

Até onde ele sabia, ela tinha embarcado no avião e agora estava bem tranqüila em seu novo emprego, do outro lado do oceano.

Porém, a ignorância de Harry sobre seu paradeiro iria rematar naquela tarde.

Ao longe Hermione viu Cordélia correndo ao atravessar a rua, debaixo da chuva forte que caia na rua. As duas sempre se encontravam naquele cafezinho da esquina. Quando Cordélia entrou no lugar, molhada, foi direto para a mesa que Hermione ocupava. Sentou-se, eufórica. Apesar do frio Cordélia tinha as bochechas rosadas da corrida.

- Liam te viu. – Cordélia falou aquilo como se há anos estivessem esperando por isso. Porém Hermione não entendia como isso poderia ser bom. Como a morena não teve a reação que Cordélia parecia esperar, continuou. – Eu o convenci a te levar para o escritório! Não é demais? – agora sim Hermione teve a reação que Cordélia estava esperando.

- Demais?! É esplêndido Cord! – exclamou a morena, feliz. – Mas como...?

- Por sorte Harry não está hoje no escritório. Pelo menos não estava até agora. Liam te viu andando bem de manhãzinha pelo porto. Só conseguiu falar comigo e perguntou se tinha visto direito. – Cordélia pareceu hesitar. – Na verdade, ele já estava começando a desconfiar das minhas saídas pra falar com você, então pode ser que ele não tenha te visto por acaso. – a expressão pensativa de Cordélia deu lugar para a euforia antecedida. - O lance é: eu contei a ele que você tinha voltado porque não queria deixá-los no caso sozinho. Ele vai encontrar a gente... – e Cordélia olhou para o relógio. – Daqui há exatos cinco minutos. – uma ansiosidade se instalou na morena, junto como nervosismo. Enquanto esperavam por Liam as duas ficaram em silêncio. A chuva caia forte lá fora, o que era realmente curioso, já que estavam no meio de outono.

A cada porta que se abria as duas viravam a cabeça esperançosas. Mas os cinco minutos transcorreram e ainda nenhum sinal de Liam. Hermione já tamborilava com os dedos sobre a mesa quando a loira exclamou.

- Oh! Oh! – Cordélia pulou da cadeira como um gato assustado.

- O que? O que aconteceu Cord? – perguntou Hermione com a voz estrangulada. Mas então a loira sentou-se de novo na cadeira, evidentemente aliviada.

- Pensei que fosse o sinal.

- Sinal? Que sinal?

- Harry inventou um sinal para nós quando estivesse em perigo. – começou Cordélia. – Um barquinho de papel. Se aparecesse um barquinho de papel em qualquer lugar que qualquer um de nós esteja é um aviso de que alguém esta em perigo. É muito inteligente. E sutil. Sem dizer que é prático. Até uma trouxa como eu, posso enviar esse sinal. – Hermione não percebeu um brilho de sutil admiração no olhar de Cordélia. A cabeça da morena parecia tonta. Sabia que se lembrava alguma coisa que relacionava o barquinho de papel, mas não sabia o que. Tudo que conseguia se lembrar era de uma história muito triste que seu pai contava quando ela criança. Mas não tinha sentido se lembrar daquilo agora. Cordélia que ainda explicava a Hermione sobre o sinal virou-se de repente para a porta. – Ei! Mione! É Liam! – Hermione despertou e olhou para a porta também.

Liam estava parado à porta e quando seu olhar cruzou com as mulheres que acenavam pra ele deu um grande sorriso contrastando com o tempo cinzento lá fora. Apesar do frio que Liam provocou ao abrir a porta da lanchonete Hermione pode sentir um calor nascer bem dentro dela.

O barquinho de papel ficou esquecido completamente depois que Liam chegou. O loiro nem sentou. Nem ao menos pediu explicações para Hermione sobre o motivo de ter "voltado". Disse que tinha deixado o escritório sozinho e que se Harry chegasse antes dele ia matá-lo. Por isso tinham que ir rápido pra lá. Hermione estranhou o fato, já que o escritório era de Liam. Harry provavelmente já começara a dar ordens e aparentemente Liam não estava fora da mira. Porém esse pensamento perdeu espaço no cérebro de Hermione quando eles três entraram em um grande prédio comercial, mas não seguiram até os elevadores. Foram até o banheiro das mulheres. Porém Liam não parecia nem perceber aonde estava indo e Cordélia agia como se aquilo fosse normal. Hermione os seguia, sem perguntar nada. Liam parecia realmente muito preocupado em chegar no escritório e não parava de falar que não tivera outra opção, já que Harry saira, sem avisar a ninguém e não voltava nunca. Portanto, mesmo que ela quisesse perguntar não iria conseguir formular a frase.

Seguiram até a última porta do banheiro, a que dizia "QUEBRADO" e entraram. Não tinha nenhum vaso sanitário ali, apenas um buraco no chão com um pouco de água na cor meio duvidosa. Liam e Cordélia colocaram os pés dentro do buraco e Hermione arregalou os olhos. Liam não tinha percebido que ela não entrara no buraco também e virou-se para o botão da descarga. Cordélia felizmente notou que a morena olhava os dois, abismada, e a puxou pelo colarinho até a morena atingir a poça. Porém, ao contrário do que a morena imaginava, ela não sentiu seus pés molharem ao entrar.

Sentia como se tivesse no seco ainda. Liam apertou o botão da descarga e em um piscar de olhos Hermione não sabia mais aonde estava.

Ela tinha a sensação de que descia por um buraco escuro e gelado, mas ainda sentia a presença de Liam e Cordélia. E também tinha a consciência perfeita de estar gritando como uma louca e ouvir Cordélia gritando ao seu lado.

E então caiu num chão aveludado, mas nem por isso macio.

Estava com medo de abrir os olhos e despencar mais uma vez. Mas sentia o calor preencher seu corpo e por isso abriu lentamente os olhos. Viu Cordélia se levantando e Liam já do outro lado do cômodo abrindo uma das portas do lugar.

- Nunca me acostumo com isso. – reclamou Cordélia, zangada, se ajeitando. – Está bem? – perguntou a loira quando percebeu que ela continuava estendida no chão. Porém Hermione não respondeu. Olhava para as costas de Cordélia, abobada.

- Nós esta-ta-ta-mos em um-um-um... – gaguejou ela apontando por sobre o ombro de Cordélia. A loira olhou para trás confusa e então virou-se de novo para Hermione com um grande sorriso.  
- Bem vinda ao submarino Ness.

* * *

Sinto que devo milhões de desculpas.  
Quero dizer, não atualizo essa fic desde setembro do ano passado! (Sim, faz tanto tempo!)  
Não, eu não me esqueci da fic em nenhum momento, acontece que minha vida deu uma reviravolta. Mudei de cidade, emprego, faculdade. Tudo. Não tinha tempo nem pra ligar o computador. Alias, nem pra comer eu tinha tempo.  
Graças a Deus, agora que eu só estou com a faculdade ocupando meu tempo, com certeza vou estar aqui SEMPRE.  
Quero dizer, até terminar essa fic e se me der a louca escrever outra. O que eu acho dificil, já que esta fic me consome dia e noite.  
Já escrevi o próximo capitulo. (Bem, pelo menos parte dele) Portanto, com certeza não vou abandonar vocês, de novo.  
Ou seja... Não. Vocês não vão se ver livre de mim tão cedo.  
Espero que isso seja uma noticia boa, tanto quanto eu acho.

Chega de falar sobre mim.  
Falemos sobre o que interessa. A fic.  
Por essa vocês não esperavam né? Hermione finalmente se lembrou. E está mais perto da verdade. Mas o que será a verdade?  
Sei que Harry nem aparece direito nesse capitulo, mas garanto que o próximo capitulo vai estar... digamos assim, recheado de Harry Potter.  
Não deem tanta atenção ao caso viu? Eu definitivamente não sei escrever sobre coisas sérias e ações, meu ramo mais é psicólogico e romântico, portanto não esperem grandes coisas.  
Já quanto ao romance... bem, ai sim vocês podem me cobrar.;)  
Quanto a magia, bem, a magia está presente (vai estar ainda mais no próximo capitulo), mas eu não quero dar muita atenção a esse fato.

_**garota.invisivel: **__Eeee. Não parei de escrever a história não. Nem poderia, amo de verdade essa minha fic. Obrigada pelos elogios. Continue lendo e comentando sim?  
__**mione03: **__Ahh... Cordélia não é uma bruxa. / Aii, tomara que vc também adore cada linha desse capitulo. E não se preocupe pelo tamanho da review. Eu adoroo! D E continue lendo sim. Prometo que não vai se desapontar.  
__**Lílian Granger Potter: **__Não, não. Harry não deu sumiço no Dino não. Hermione é que é uma azarada. Cordélia e Hermione nunca se conheceram mesmo. E sim, o amigo foi Rony. Agora a ajuda que ele foi dar... rsrs, não posso dizer ainda. Se Hermione usou algum tipo de feitiço pra se esquecer? Bem, essa é a questão central não? Mas pelos pensamentos dela desse capitulo, vc acha mesmo que ela seria capaz de fazer algo radical assim? Não teria sido obra de outra pessoa? ... hehehehe. Bem, continue lendo.  
__**becah²: **__Há! Se vc gostou do beijo espere até ver o outro capitulo... Ihhh, já falei demais:D Obrigada pelos elogios becah², e continue lendo okay?  
__**Jéssy: **__Ah, mas eu tenho certeza de que com esse capitulo as coisas ficaram mais claras não? Realmente, é dificil acreditar que Hermione se afastaria de sua familia, porém porque sera que Harry e ela brigaram? E por que ela resolveu sumir? Ou não foi ela que resolveu isso? rsrsrs. Te coloquei mais dúvidas né? E o que fizeram com o Simas? Mas ele nem aparece na fic... o.O.E bem, eu demorei a postar, mas aqui estou eu. :D  
__**Alícia Spinet: **__Ele foi a Londres ajudar Rony em algo. Exatamente, Harry colocou Angelina para vigiar Hermione. É uma pena que Angelina não seja tão boa assim e que seja amiga de Cordélia, ou talvez não seja tão ruim assim, né? Ele sabia de cada passo que ela dava. Mas isso já é uma parte mais sombria de Harry que vc vai entender mais pra frente. O que alias, Hermione vai ficar furiosa. Mas acho que já estou dando informações demais, rsrsrs. Sobre o sr. Granger, beeem... daqui pra frente vcs vão ter noticias dele. Mas Harry não interceptou nenhuma ligação. O que aconteceu realmente foi um terrivel azar de Hermione, porque afinal o sr. Granger realmente retornou a ligação...mas hãn... já é bastante informação não? rsrsrsrs.  
__**P. : **__Sabe que mesmo depois dos dois últimos livros de Harry Potter eu ainda tenho a sensação de que a série ainda não terminou e de que esses dois livros não foram reais. hahahahaha, acho que essa foi a minha forma de lida com a decepção que foi. Ah eu realmente devo ter erros enooormes gramaticalmente, acontece que minhas betas me abandonam... Na verdade eu abandono elas, não posso culpá-las. Mas espero que me perdoe por esses erros e que siga em frente falando que eu erro e eu tentando melhor sim? rsrsrsr Obrigada P.  
__**Dii.ka Potter: **__Bem, nesse capitulo está a razão do porque Harry odiar tanto Hermione, embora eu ache que só poucos de vocês vão saber o que é e onde está. Mas vc vai ficar sabendo o porque, é só continuar lendo. Obrigada Dii.ka.  
__**Bela Evans Potter: **__Aii espero que esse capitulo tenha tirado boa parte da sua confusão. Rsrsrsrsrs. Continue lendo sim? e Obrigada._

Bom é isso. Acredito que eu disse muito mais do que devia pra vcs, mas aceitem isso como as mil desculpas que eu devo a vocês pela demora.  
Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de vcs, pelos elogios, pelas chamadas de atenção e acima de tudo por comentarem sobre tudo isso. Espero que gostem do capitulo e não se vinguem de mim me abandonando também! ;)  
Até o próximo capitulo que eu prometo não vai demorar.


	7. Too Much To Bear

_And the emptiness is too much to bear_

- Saia do chão, querida. – disse Cordélia, lhe estendendo a mão. Hermione a aceitou, ainda em choque.

- Submarino? Estamos realmente em um submarino? – questionou ela, olhando para os peixinhos dourados que passavam acima do ombro de Cordélia, através do vidro.

- Depois que nosso escritório foi invadido na semana passada, tivemos que usar meu antigo submarino. – respondeu Liam, que servia três copos de whisk.

- Invadido? – sussurrou Hermione para Cordélia.

- Desculpe não poder contar, mas Harry fez aquele feitiço para que eu não falasse nada. – respondeu Cordélia, franzindo a testa. Hermione não teve tempo de perguntar o por que.

- Cordélia não lhe contou? – perguntou Liam, distraído, oferecendo os copos às duas. – Harry acabou sendo ferido, e perdeu muito sangue. – contou Liam, sem reparar que Hermione arregalara os olhos. – Ele ficou muito mal, já tinha perdido muito sangue antes. – Liam de repente arregalou os olhos também, em direção a Hermione. – Ah, me desculpe, não quis dizer que o sangue foi perdido, com certeza foi muito bem apro...

- Por Deus, Liam! – exclamou Cordélia, cuspindo o whisk no chão. – O que diabos é isso?

- O quê? Whisk! Oras... Você toma todo dia essa mesma marca e nunca reclamou. – disse ele, sentindo-se ofendido.

- Pois acho melhor você checar a data de validade dele, porque isso aqui está horrível! – exclamou a loira, deixando seu copo quase vazio, em cima da mesinha de canto. Liam estreitou os olhos para a loira, mas ela fingiu não notar. – Que tal fazer um pequeno tour pra conhecer o submarino, Rach?

- Claro... – concordou Hermione, depois se virando para Liam, que olhava para o copo em sua mão, analisando-o. – Mas ele está bem agora, não está? Harry?

- O quê? – sobressaltou-se Liam, depois relaxou, deixando o copo de lado. – Ah sim. Bem melhor. Sem o olho direito, mas bem melhor. – Hermione arregalou os olhos. - É brincadeira! Ele está ótimo e com ambos os olhos. – disse ele, rindo da expressão da morena.

Hermione conheceu todos os lugares do submarino, que não era nem um pouco pequeno, porém confortável. Havia a sala principal, a cozinha e a sala de jantar no andar em que ela chegara, além da cabine de controle.

No andar de cima, onde dava a impressão de ser um pouco menor, era um grande corredor e portas espalhadas ao longo das paredes. Era um grande escritório, com quatro escrivaninhas, onde todos iam utilizar daquele espaço para trabalhar no caso, e mais cinco quartos não tão grandes, mas aconchegantes e com banheiro privativo.

Liam apresentou a Hermione os únicos integrantes do submarino, além deles, (que eram de extrema confiança) o comandante do submarino, Jack, um homem alto e forte, que controlava alguns botões da cabine, que não fazia sentindo nenhum para ela e duas mulheres que trabalhavam na limpeza. Uma gorducha com as bochechas avermelhadas e a outra, filha dela, magrinha e com os cabelos negros. Hermione imaginara que a mais nova devia se parecer com o pai, já que a mãe era loira e muito diferente dela. Susan, era o nome da morena, era bem tímida e não usava o mesmo uniforme que a mãe. Claire, a mãe, era o oposto, falava pelos cotovelos, e quando conheceu Hermione, já a arrastou para a cozinha, para se alimentar, pois achava que ela estava muito magra e pálida para uma jovem da idade dela, Hermione deu risadas. Susan, simpaticamente sorriu para ela.

Depois que Claire cozinhara o suficiente para todos no submarino, e Cordélia ter devorado pelo menos metade, Liam a pediu que subisse com ele, para que ele lhe mostrasse alguns arquivos que eles ainda tinham sobre o caso.

Cordélia ainda ficou na cozinha, comendo, enquanto Liam e Hermione subiam para o escritório.

- Harry ainda não voltou. – disse Liam preocupado.

- Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione, com o coração apertado.

- Acredito que não. Mas não sei... Ele nunca demora tanto para voltar. – ele abriu um dos escritórios para Hermione. – Tenho medo que ele esteja se esforçando demais. É óbvio que queremos pegar os cães, mas isso tem se tornado uma obsessão para ele. Não fala sobre outra coisa, é como se não também conseguisse pensar em outra coisa. – Liam indicou que Hermione sentasse atrás da escrivaninha, na cadeira principal, enquanto ele sentava a sua frente, ainda pensativo. – Meu maior medo é que ele cometa alguma besteira.

Hermione compartilhou do mesmo receio que ele. Liam passou as horas seguintes contando e explicando tudo que aconteceu desde que ela fora para o hospital, incluindo agora, a parte mágica. Algumas coisas Cordélia já havia lhe contado, outras eram novas.

Porém Hermione percebeu que apesar do que acontecerá ao prédio da Wolfran e Hart, eles não pareciam querer machucar alguém, queriam apenas apagar os arquivos que poderiam incriminá-los no tribunal. É claro que teve muitas mortes, algumas sem explicação, mas outro fato que Hermione percebeu, é que, novamente fora o episódio da Wolfran e Hart, eles não usavam da magia para matar alguém. Só usavam quando a outra pessoa também era bruxa.

O mais estranho era que eles pareciam não se importar se perdessem um grande caso no tribunal trouxa, mesmo quando perdiam muito dinheiro. O esforço deles parecia concentrado nos pequenos casos em que na maioria das vezes, sequer o dinheiro estava envolvido.

Era tudo muito estranho, e Hermione não viu como Liam também não chegará na mesma conclusão.

- O que achamos é que eles querem juntar dinheiro para algo muito importante. – disse Liam, pensativo.

- Dinheiro? – perguntou Hermione incrédula, mexendo em alguns papéis, sobre o caso. – Dinheiro é o que eles mais perdem... – porém, antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, a porta do escritório abriu-se violentamente.

Um Harry em plena fúria entrou no escritório, faíscas pareciam saltar de seus olhos, quando percebeu Hermione sentada atrás da escrivaninha. Liam levantou-se assustado, enquanto Harry aproximou-se da mesa, ignorando Cordélia que parecera ter vindo correndo em seu encalço e tentou segurar seu braço, com o rosto afogueado.

Harry agarrou o tampão da mesa como se pretendesse jogar a escrivaninha pro alto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – gritou ele para Hermione, que se encolhera, instintivamente na cadeira. – Porque, diabos, você voltou? Porque não some de uma vez por todas?

- Harry o quê...? – indagou um Liam assustado, olhando dele para ela.

- Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Quando eu mesmo fiz o feitiço em Cordélia para que ela não abrisse a boca! – Harry ainda gritava, e Hermione não conseguia se mover. Cordélia tinha lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. – O quão estúpido você me acha? Ou realmente pensou que eu achava que você tinha ido pra Inglaterra? Achou que eu não sabia que desde que você teve alta daquele maldito hospital você ficou rondando por aqui? – Hermione via a veia do pescoço de Harry inchar, e ela tentou balbuciar, mas nada saiu de sua boca. Os olhos dele pareciam penetrar no fundo da alma dela. Ele bufou diante do silêncio e medo dela. De repente a pegando pelos ombros e levantando-a, como se a mesa entre eles não fosse nada. – VAMOS RESPONDA? PORQUE VOCÊ VOLTOU?

- Basta. – disse uma voz forte na porta da sala. – Solte-a Harry. – Harry soltou Hermione de repente, mas seu olhar ainda era de fúria quando se voltou para a porta. – Vejo que ainda não perdeu seu jeito de assustar as pessoas. – a voz forte era de um homem bem alto e de cabelos ruivos. Apesar das roupas desleixadas, seu rosto estava duro como pedra. – Não acho que ela esteja em condições de responder suas perguntas no momento Harry, mas eu mesmo posso responder por ela. – Rony sequer olhava para Hermione, mantendo o olhar em Harry. – Rachel está aqui para nos ajudar. – Harry pareceu bem mais controlado e virou-se para ela.

- Pois bem. Não preciso de você. Não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Precisa sim, Harry. – disse Rony, olhando atentamente para o pé, antes que ambos voltassem a se encarar. – Sabe muito bem que precisamos de toda a ajuda possível.

- Não preciso de ajuda de pessoas em que não posso confiar. – respondeu ele, frio. Hermione sentiu seus ombros tencionarem ainda mais.

- Se não confiasse nela, não teria colocado-a no lugar de Baxer. Você só é orgulhoso demais para admitir qualquer coisa, ainda mais que precisa de ajuda, como também precisamos, já que sequer há pessoas em quem confiar. – Rony aproximou-se e finalmente encarou Hermione. – Rony Weasley. – apresentou-se ele diante de Hermione, lhe estendendo a mão. A morena sentiu um aperto reprimido no peito. Queria dizer que sabia quem ele era, que se lembrava um pouco que fosse dele. Porém, ela ergueu a mão também e o cumprimentou.

- Rach... – começou ela. Porém Rony interrompeu-a, cortando o cumprimento de mãos e também o olhar, como se não conseguisse encara-la nem toca-la por muito tempo.

- Rachel Chase. Eu sei. Cordélia já me falou tudo sobre você. E tenho certeza de que será muito útil por aqui. – disse ele, encarando agora Harry. – É melhor cuidar desse seu ferimento Harry, - Hermione olhou para o braço de Harry onde estava um machucado profundo e ensangüentado. - não queremos que perca mais sangue. Já perdeu o suficiente, não acha? – os dois se encararam, enigmaticamente, e Harry pareceu mais frio ainda. Ele saiu da sala, sequer olhando para Hermione, ou Rony.

- Rachel eu... – começou Cordélia se aproximando dela.

- Acho que devíamos deixar Rachel sozinha. – interferiu Rony, seco. – Liam, Jack disse que tem algo se aproximando no radar, acho melhor ir até a cabine conferir. – Liam, ainda estupefato, concordou com a cabeça lentamente e saiu da sala. Rony virou-se para Hermione, sem olhá-la nos olhos – Talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo isso para amanhã – e então ele suspirou. - Vai ser muito difícil, mais do que pensa. Se quiser ir embora enquanto ainda há tempo...

- Não vou fugir. – respondeu ela, com firmeza, apesar das pernas parecerem gelatinas. Rony finalmente a encarou.

- Talvez fosse realmente melhor você ir. – disse, com a voz chateada. – Mas se quer ficar, toda ajuda vai ser bem-vinda e necessária. – ele virou as costas para ela, indo à direção da porta, Cordélia já o esperava do lado de fora. – Ah, e mais uma coisa. – disse ele, virando-se para ela com o olhar tão frio, que ela chegou a ter medo. – Quando esse caso acabar, quero que saia da vida de todo mundo daqui, para sempre. – e fechou a porta sem bater.

Hermione sentiu que as pernas não lhe agüentavam mais, e caiu na cadeira.

Mas afinal, o que pensara? Que Rony iria lhe ajudar? "E porque não?" disse uma vozinha dentro da sua cabeça. "E porque ele não ajudaria? O que você fez de tão errado que ele sequer consegue olhar para seu rosto agora?"

Hermione olhou para a porta fechada, sentindo-se tentada a realmente ir embora.

- Não! – disse com firmeza. Não iria fugir mais. Iria até o fim para se lembrar. Se lembrar de quem era, de tudo que aquele livro lhe dissera sobre Harry, Rony e ela. E principalmente, do motivo que a fizera parar na América com lembranças falsas.

A morena sentiu uma tonteira familiar, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sua mente entrou na escuridão profunda.

_- Quer dizer que você... ? – perguntou Hermione, com dificuldade para entender as palavras do moreno._

_- Terminei tudo. – disse ele, se apoiando em seu ombro, quase como desmaiado._

_- Harry, por favor, me ajuda aqui, vai começar a chover daqui á... – o som de um trovão interrompeu a frase dela. Em segundos começou a cair as primeiras gotas de chuvas. – Droga! – Harry tentou se apoiar sozinho, mas quase foi parar no chão. – Harry! – as mãos de Hermione seguraram-no antes que ele atingisse o chão. Ele conseguiu se apoiar na parede. – Ah não, não vamos ficar aqui não, está caindo a pior tempestade que Londres já viu, Harry! Anda, se apóia em mim! – mas ele continuou parado, olhando-a como besta. Hermione sentia seu corpo congelado, mas o moreno não parecia sentir o menor frio._

_- Você tinha que ver a cara do sr. Weasley. Acho que ele tentou me acertar com a arvore de natal por duas vezes. – disse ele, enrolando nas palavras. – Felizmente, ele tinha bebido tanto whisk-de-fogo que não conseguia dar dois passos. – ele deu uma risada sem emoção, e Hermione o olhou, entre pena e raiva._

_- Você não fez muito diferente ali no bar. Tenho certeza de que se você não fosse o grande Harry Potter, Peter não teria sequer ligado para mim. – Hermione segurou o braço de Harry tentando segura-lo novamente, para que pudessem andar. – Você devia estar feliz é dele não ter chamado Rony._

_- Rony sabe. – respondeu Harry, se apoiando na cintura da amiga, agora um pouco menos cambaleante, mas Hermione ainda sentia a pressão forte de suas mãos segurando-a. _

_- Sabe o que? Que você arrumou briga no bar?_

_- Sabe que eu terminei com Gina. – respondeu Harry, ele parou bruscamente, e Hermione teve que segura-lo para que ele não caísse, ficando muito próxima dele. – Porque nós não simplesmente aparatamos na sua casa?_

_- O que? Com você nesse estado? Nem pensar. – disse ela, tentando afasta-lo um pouco de si, para que pudessem andar. – Vamos Harry! O carro está logo ali! Eu estou congelando! – Harry finalmente se moveu. Os dois chegaram ao carro, completamente encharcados._

_Hermione sentiu o calor do carro a invadir, e finalmente seu queixo parou de tremer._

_- Você não me perguntou..._

_- Perguntei o quê? – indagou ela, ligando o carro._

_- O motivo que eu terminei com Gina._

_- Pra quê? Não dou dois dias para vocês voltarem novamente. – suspirou ela._

_- Você fala como se nós já tivéssemos terminado um milhão de vezes. – observou Harry._

_- Vocês terminaram quando estávamos em Hogwarts. – respondeu Hermione, não o encarando para olhar para a estrada, o que estava sendo muito difícil por causa da tempestade._

_- Era diferente. Nós somente namorávamos. Agora estamos casados. Bem, agora não mais. – ambos ficaram em silêncio._

_- É. É diferente sim. Mas você sabe que vocês dois se amam. Não acredito que vão se separar na primeira briguinha conjugal que tiveram. – disse ela sabiamente._

_- Você sequer conhece o motivo! – ele parecia indignado._

_- Mas conheço vocês dois muito bem. – ela sorriu, marotamente._

_- Acha que foi uma briguinha conjugal simplesmente? – perguntou Harry, com raiva. – Acha que meu sogro iria querer me bater por uma briguinha à toa? – Hermione ficou séria. _

_Ela não queria acreditar que os dois tivessem terminado. Isso significaria que toda sua angústia iria voltar. Pois enquanto ele permanecesse casado, ela poderia bloqueá-lo de sua mente, de seu coração. Mas se ele estivesse sem Gina, ela não teria motivos para não ter sua gota de esperança. E isso... a mataria._

_- Acho que vocês deviam esfriar a cabeça. Depois que essa bebedeira acabar, vocês podem conversar calmos e tentar voltar... _

_- Não tem volta, Hermione! – urrou Harry, sobressaltando-a._

_- Talvez se eu conversasse com Gina... – sugeriu Hermione, com a voz calma._

_- SOU EU QUE NÃO QUERO VOLTAR COM ELA! – gritou ele, assustando-a. - O que eu tenho que fazer pra você entender que eu e Gina, simplesmente não estamos mais juntos? – Hermione ficou em silêncio. – E mesmo se eu quisesse, acredite, você é a última pessoa que ela quer ver na frente._

_- Eu?Como assim? – indagou ela, surpresa. Harry não respondeu e se limitou a apertar o botão que abria a garagem dela. Hermione entrou com o carro rapidamente. Quando os dois saíram do carro, Harry estava bem mais controlado. – Porque Gina não quer me ver na frente dela? – questionou Hermione, antes que Harry alcançasse a porta que dava entrada para sua cozinha._

_- Porque você acha? – perguntou ele, tentando se desvencilhar dela. Mas Hermione se colocou entre a porta e ele._

_- Se eu tivesse a mínima idéia não estaria perguntando. – disse zangada. Harry parou de tentar tira-la de sua frente e segurou fortemente em seu ombro. – Porque Gina não quer me ver? – perguntou novamente._

_- Porque você, Hermione, foi a razão para que Harry me desse um belo chute na bunda. – disse uma voz feminina atrás dela. Hermione virou-se e encontrou uma Gina, com o rosto inchado e vermelha, em plena raiva_

_- Gina! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione, de olhos arregalados._

_- Sabe, Harry, por um momento eu cheguei realmente a acreditar em suas palavras.- disse Gina, em direção á Harry, ignorando completamente Hermione. - Por um momento cheguei a me sentir uma idiota por ter falado tudo aquilo pra você. – a voz de Gina tremia enquanto ela se aproximava de Harry. O semblante dele estava sério, mas os olhos faiscavam, de raiva. – E eu pensei: "Gina, você está bancando a tola. Vá atrás dele e se desculpe por tudo." – os olhos de Gina brilhavam, ameaçadoramente. – E foi o que eu fiz. Mas antes, tive que passar por aqui, para pedir a minha melhor amiga – e olhou para Hermione com pura raiva. - conselhos sobre como me desculpar, e o que eu encontro?_

_- O que Gina? O que você encontra aqui? – indagou Harry, sarcasticamente, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa Gina levantou a mão e deu um tapa forte em sua face. Hermione nunca tinha visto expressão mais amedontradora em Harry_

_- Encontro você aqui! Pelo amor de Merlim, Harry Potter! Não faz duas horas que nós terminamos e você já vem pra cá correndo para... _

_- Se eu fosse você, não terminaria essa frase. – disse Harry, avançando sobre ela. Gina se encolheu assustada._

_- Porque? Vai fazer o quê? Me bater? – desafiou Gina. Hermione entrou no meio antes que Harry respondesse._

_- Por favor, Harry, Gina, entrem dentro de casa, vamos esfriar os... – tentou ela, mas Gina a pegou pelo braço fortemente._

_- Você não acha que já fez o suficiente, sua vadizinha... – mas antes que Gina pudesse continuar, Harry a segurou pelo braço, arrastando-a para dentro da cozinha de Hermione. A morena a encarou, sem reconhecer a sua melhor amiga até então._

_- Acho que está na hora de você ir embora. – disse Harry, Gina tentou ir contra, mas Harry era muito mais forte que ela._

_- Harry, por favor, você está a machucando. – implorou Hermione, tentando segurar seu braço, mas ele foi mais rápido e atravessou a cozinha arrastando Gina e abrindo a porta que dava para fora da casa, jogou Gina pra fora. _

_A ruiva cambaleou e tropeçou nas escadas, a chuva a molhando. _

_- Seu idiota! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, sabia! - Ela começou a chorar escandalosamente. Hermione tentou ir até ela, mas Harry a segurou._

_- Tudo que você vai conseguir é um grande arranhão na cara. – disse ele, olhando para Gina, com desprezo, enquanto ela se levantava._

_- Eu sei me defender, e ela não vai... – porém, Gina já tinha subido as escadas novamente e tentou pegar Hermione pelo braço, mas Harry entrou em sua frente._

_- Vai embora Gina, não se humilhe ainda mais. Não me force a usar magia pra você ficar longe de Hermione. – disse Harry, expressando uma voz de profundo desprezo que Hermione nunca ouviu dele. – Longe dela e de mim. – completou ele. Gina de repente parou de tentar alcançar Hermione e olhou para Harry com lágrimas grossas nos olhos._

_- Por favor Harry, não... eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, eu... – então ela se ajoelhou nas escadas. – Me perdoa Harry, por favor, eu..._

_- Levante-se Gina. – disse ele, com raiva. – Isso não combina com você._

_- Eu te amo Harry, eu não sei o que eu faria sem você, por favor Harry, . – implorou ela, tentando segurar em Harry, mas ele se afastava. - eu não posso respirar sem você. - Harry com raiva a pegou pelos ombros e a levantou._

_- Virginia! Saia daqui! Não me force a te machucar! – disse ele furioso._

_- Me machuque! – gritou Gina descontrolada. – Me joga de novo no chão! Mas não se assuste se você tiver que me levar para o hospital, porque você me fez perder o seu filho! – os olhos de Gina brilhavam alucinadamente._

_A expressão de Harry congelou. Hermione prendeu a respiração atrás dele._

_- O que você disse? – a voz de Harry estava um fio._

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – gritou Gina. – Eu estou grávida de você! Parabéns Harry Potter, você vai ser papai. – disse com a voz de vitória._

- Querida? Você está bem? – uma voz calorosa e distante chamou Hermione. – Acorde. – aos poucos Hermione foi voltando a si e as imagens começando a fazer sentido. Estava sentada no escritório. Ao seu lado Claire dava tapinhas carinhosas em seu rosto para que acordasse. – Sente-se bem? – perguntou ela, com a voz preocupada.

- Sim.. – sua voz falhou e ela pigarreou antes de continuar. – Estou bem sim, acho que apenas cochilei. – sorriu sem emoção.

- Você estava gemendo, como se tivesse tendo pesadelos. – Claire parecia uma mãe preocupada.

- É, eu tenho esses pesadelos de vez em quando, mas não há nada com que se preocupar, sra. Austen. – disse Hermione, se levantando da cadeira, as costas como se tivessem amassadas.

- Me chame de Claire. – disse ela balançando a cabeça. – Você está pálida, querida. Talvez seja melhor que eu te servisse o jantar no seu quarto.

- Não tem necessidade, realmente, não quero incomodar. – insistiu Hermione, se desviando com cuidado das mãos de Claire.

- Não tem problema. Se não quer que ninguém saiba que está passando mal, eu falo a todos que você não compareceu ao jantar, pois estava cansada. A primeira noite em um submarino sempre cansa as pessoas. – disse ela, já pegando carinhosamente no braço de Hermione e a encaminhando para o corredor.

Ela deixou-se levar, estava mesmo cansada, e também não queria ter que jantar com todo mundo. A vozinha irritante em sua mente a chamou de covarde, mas tudo que ela queria era deitar, e não ter que enfrentar mais nada naquele dia. Nem Harry, nem Rony, nem Cordélia, e muito menos suas lembranças. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Quando entrou no quarto, nem reparou que o teto era de vidro, grosso, mas que dava pra ver os peixinhos de todas as cores nadando livremente. Deixou que Claire deitasse-a e tirasse seus sapatos.

Hermione não ouviu a porta se fechar, mas tinha certeza que Claire já havia saído. Sem que pudesse se conter afundou seu rosto no travesseiro e chorou desesperadamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ela abriu os olhos, porém demorou a reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Sentiu-se quente e confortável, no entanto não se lembrava de ter se coberto. Tinha vontade de continuar com os olhos fechados, contudo seus olhos focalizaram a bandeja com o café-da-manhã do lado de sua cama, e sentada aos seus pés estava Claire.

- Você deve estar morta de fome. Ontem quando cheguei com seu jantar já estava dormindo. – explicou Claire, seu olhar era carinhoso. – Não quis te acordar, pois dormia tão tranquilamente.

- Obrigada, mas realmente não precisava Sra. Aus... – Claire lhe lançou um olhar severo. – Quero dizer, Claire. – ela voltou a sorrir.

- Quero que coma tudo. Liam me disse que terá muito trabalho pela frente, e saco vazio não para em pé. – Claire levantou-se, mas ao invés de sair, aproximou-se de Hermione, com o olhar brilhante. – Sabe, uma grande pessoa uma vez me disse que a verdade é uma coisa bela e terrível, e por isso deve ser tratada com grande cautela. – disse ela enigmaticamente, e então, deixando a Hermione uma sensação estranhamente familiar, deixou o quarto.

Harry não estava no escritório quando Hermione apareceu depois o café-da-manhã. Liam a encarou curiosamente, mas não disse nada. Cordélia que apesar de não ser advogada, ajudava bastante, a encarou entre um sentimento de pena e arrependimento, porém também não mencionou nada. Hermione não viu sentindo pra explicar qualquer coisa, já que ela própria tinha suas perguntas sem respostas.

Aos poucos e conforme iam trabalhando juntos, a tensão se dissipava, e quando chegou a hora do almoço conseguiam até mesmo rir, apesar de toda a circunstância.

O estomago de Hermione roncava de fome, mas Liam e Cordélia não pareciam sentir o mesmo, tão concentrados estavam nos papéis. Quando ela ia sugerir que comecem algo antes que desse o horário do jantar a porta se abriu de supetão.

Harry entrou no escritório, seguidamente por Rony. Por um milésimo de segundo Harry e Hermione se encararam antes que Rony empurrasse levemente o amigo pra frente para que entrasse.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Rony, se dirigindo a todos, mas particularmente a Cordélia, que exibia um sorriso nervoso. – Já almoçou, querida? – perguntou Rony, carinhoso a loira.

- Ainda não, ia sugerir agora que fossemos, meu estomago está roncando, mas esses dois não conseguem desgrudar dos papéis. – disse Cordélia, tentando descontrair o ambiente. Hermione riu tolamente a confissão da amiga. Sentiu os olhos de Harry queimando nela, enquanto ela o sentia, mais do que via, sentando-se à mesa do lado.

- Não seja por isso, vamos agora, todo mundo. – sorriu Rony, com gestos largos indicando a porta. Hermione se levantou imediatamente, com a fome maior do que a tensão que sentia com Harry tão perto. Liam também se levantou, meio relutante em deixar os papéis, todos saíram juntos exceto pelo moreno. – Não vai conosco Harry? – perguntou Rony, sem sorrir.

- Podem ir na frente. – respondeu, sem olhar para qualquer pessoa ou coisa em particular. A expressão dele parecia muito mais dura do que a noite passada. Sem ter consciência disso, Hermione sentiu uma pequena tristeza. Queria que ele fosse junto.

- Tem certeza? Sabe que Claire não irá trazer nada pra você, não é? – Rony sorria, ironicamente.

- E ela lá trás alguma coisa pra alguém? – resmungou Liam, Hermione sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes, mas ninguém percebeu, exceto Harry, que a observava no momento.

- Pra falar a verdade, não estou sentindo fome, e vai ser um pouco complicado... – desculpou-se Harry mostrando o braço que na noite anterior estava ensangüentado, e agora havia uma extensa faixa sobre ele. Hermione se perguntou como não havia notado, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar disse:

- Posso ajudar, se quiser. – no mesmo momento se arrependeu de suas palavras. Harry a mortificou com o olhar e o restante pareceu não querer encarar nenhum dos dois. Foi a voz inesperada de Claire que cortou toda a tensão.

- Mas é uma ótima idéia. – disse ela, trazendo uma larga bandeja com dois pratos de comida e uma jarra de suco média. Ela entrou alegremente no escritório e deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa de Harry. – Ia realmente sugerir isso quando o vi entrando com essa faixa enorme no submarino. – enquanto ia arrumando a bandeja e afastando os papéis sobre a mesa, Liam e Cordélia encaravam Claire, abobalhados. Rony, porém, não estava tão sério, e se Hermione não se enganava, um sorriso relutante brincava em seus lábios.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – disse Liam, completamente aparvalhado. – Mulher, você trabalha pra mim há vinte anos e sequer trouxe um copo d'água para mim! – sua voz era de indignação.

- Você nunca teve um ferimento como o que Harry tem. – perguntou Claire, seca, enquanto ajeitava os guardanapos no lugar certo da mesa.

- Eu passei seis meses com a perna engessada e você me obrigava a descer para a sala de jantar todas as noites! – reclamou ele, com as mãos na cintura.

- Bem, você sempre foi muito mimado por sua mãe. – explicou ela, sem encará-lo. – E agora chega! O almoço já está na mesa onde todos já deveriam estar. – quando ninguém se moveu do lugar Claire os observou com expressão severa. – Vão!

- Eu... Realmente acho melhor irmos, não queiram ver essa mulher irritada. – disse Liam, pigarreando. Lentamente todos foram inclusive Hermione.

- Não você, querida. – Claire lhe apertou o braço antes que ela pudesse realmente sair do escritório, e Hermione não conseguiu entender como Claire conseguiu chegar a ela de maneira tão rápida e silenciosa. – Não disse que ia ajudar? – Hermione olhou desesperada na direção de Harry, que por um momento pareceu considerar, mas foi tão rápido que a morena chegou a pensar que imaginara o momento.

- Prefiro que fique você, Claire. – enfatizou Harry.

- Eu, querido? – sorriu ela, gentilmente, mas sem soltar o braço de Hermione. – Tenho muitas coisas a fazer. – desculpou-se ela, e Hermione teve a certeza de que ela queria que os dois ficassem as sós. Aquele almoço parecia ter sido planejado pela gorducha simpática que lhe segurava o braço gentilmente. Harry parecia ter chegado a mesma conclusão e rapidamente voltou a recusar.

- Pois eu prefiro tentar sozinho, não devo ficar muito mimado como Liam, não acha, Claire? – disse ele gentilmente, mas sua voz ainda tinha aquele toque frio. Claire sorriu, mas não pareceu dar-se por vencida, mas antes de qualquer tentativa Hermione acrescentou:

- E eu concordo, Claire. – disse se desvencilhando de seu aperto. – E de qualquer jeito, talvez seja melhor eu sair um pouco desse escritório, passei a manhã inteira aqui. – Claire não pareceu se incomodar e sequer mudou de expressão como Hermione imaginara que ela faria.

- Realmente, querida. Já estamos em um lugar que nos deixa meio que sufocados, e ficar o dia inteiro em um só cômodo pode parecer mil vezes pior. – continuou ela, gentilmente. – Susan irá lhe ajudar Harry, - disse Claire virando-se para ele. – Por isso os dois pratos, - explicou ela, dando um sorriso estranho. – já tinha pedido a Susan que viesse para cá, só achei melhor que ela – e indicou Hermione com a cabeça - te ajudasse, pois já são amigos, e Susan queria aprender o funcionamento mecânico desse submarino velho com Jack. – e dando mais um sorriso estranho, deixando Harry e Hermione sem graça, pegou o walkie-talkie na cintura. – Já está vindo, querida?

- Estou subindo as escadas, mamãe. – respondeu a voz de Susan.

Claire sorriu e colocou a mão na cintura de Hermione, a conduzindo para fora do escritório novamente, mas antes que fechasse a porta Claire disse em alto e bom som, embora virasse em direção a Hermione.

- O problema, minha querida, é que os seres humanos, todos eles, sejam trouxas ou bruxos, têm o condão de escolher exatamente aquilo que é pior para eles.

Hermione, que achara que seu almoço ia ser seguido por um silêncio absoluto e de muita tensão, se enganara. Apesar de Rony ter sido tão seco em relação a sua presença na noite anterior, agora, sem Harry por perto, parecia muito mais relaxado. Ainda que não a encarasse. Seguia-se uma conversa normal, e Hermione não teve uma primeira impressão de Rony, pois sentia que já o conhecia há muito tempo, o que era inteiramente verdade.

Seu coração sentiu-se mais leve quando percebeu que ele a tratava normalmente e não a ignorava, chegando até mesmo a rir e dividir com ela seus comentários, ainda que não chegasse realmente a encará-la.

Quando voltaram ao escritório Susan ainda estava com Harry almoçando, e os dois estavam completamente distraídos e relaxados. Hermione conseguiu até sentir que ambos estiveram sorrindo antes que todo mundo entrasse no escritório. E por um momento, muito pequeno, Hermione conseguiu vislumbrar um pouco do Harry que também pouco se lembrava. Porém, quando ele a viu, seus ombros tencionaram-se e sua expressão tornou-se séria. Susan não pareceu perceber nada, e cumprimentou os outros gentilmente quando entraram, e para Hermione exibiu um grande sorriso de sincera simpatia.

- Olá... – Susan estreitou os olhos. – Desculpe, não consegui guardar seu nome... – Hermione hesitou somente por dois segundos, porém pareceram durar uma eternidade diante do olhar analisador de Harry, e suas bochechas coraram.

- Rachel. – respondeu, sem encarar Harry, mas pode ver que ele se movera na cadeira parecendo desconfortável.

- Rachel. – disse Susan, se levantando. – Mamãe mandou perguntar se você sentia-se melhor do que ontem a noite?

- Sim, bem melhor, obrigada. – agradeceu a morena, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo. Susan sorriu, sem perceber.

- Ela disse que você parecia tão cansada que ficou surpresa que você tenha se coberto durante a noite, apesar de não tirar nem o sapato. – Susan já arrumava as coisas do almoço na bandeja enquanto Hermione permanecia parada observando a outra, pensativa. Ela não se lembrava de ter se coberto, e se tivesse feito isso, teria com certeza, tirado os sapatos. Rony dera um discreto olhar para Harry, que ficou imóvel até o momento em que Hermione voltou a falar.

- É, eu estava realmente muito cansada... – disse a morena, conclusivamente. Susan saiu com a bandeja sorrindo para ela.

O resto da tarde passou-se com um relâmpago para Hermione, que imaginava que ia ser completamente longa.

Harry ainda não se dirigia a ela, ao contrário de todos, inclusive de Rony, que chegava a fazer perguntas a ela. Hermione observou que Harry fazia de tudo para contrariar suas respostas, ainda que não se dirigisse a ela. E não deixava que papel algum chegasse a mesa dela.

Contudo, a tarde parecia ter sido muito bem produtiva. Conseguiram alguns endereços secretos de alguns poderosos dos cães, e da máfia local de New York. Harry parecia querer guardar mentalmente os endereços que descobriram, até que finalmente tirou a varinha do bolso, e pareceu fazer uma magia em direção á sua cabeça sem abrir a boca.

Hermione o encarava, entre admirada e saudosa para a cena, ainda que não se lembrasse de ter feito magia com uma varinha. Não se lembrava, mas não conseguia achar estranho. Sorriu tolamente, mas logo voltou com expressão normal, com medo de alguém a flagrasse sorrindo. Por sorte, ninguém percebeu.

- Não está pensando, realmente, em ir até lá, está? – questionou Rony, parecendo irritado, para Harry.

- Por que não estaria pensando realmente nisso? – retrucou ironicamente, enquanto revirava em mais alguns papéis.

- Pois eu posso lhe ativar a memória. – rebateu Rony, dando um cutucão forte no braço machucado de Harry. O moreno fez uma careta de dor, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

- Foi um acidente. – resmungou.

- Claro, qualquer feitiço estuporante lançado diretamente á você, é um acidente. – ironizou Rony, realmente parecendo irritado. – Honestamente, não sei que tipo de livros anda lendo, mas devia considerar algo como "A arte da paciência", ou talvez "Como não perder a vida em dez segundos". – Harry não respondeu e por isso Rony continuou. – Você não é imortal, Harry Potter. – por algum motivo aquilo realmente irritou Harry.

- Não estou pedindo que vá também. – e saiu do escritório, batendo a porta. Por dois segundos Rony continuou no lugar, mas de repente levantou-se de um sobressalto.

- O estúpido me enganou direitinho. – disse dirigindo-se para a porta. – HARRY POTTER, seu imbecil, volte aqui imediatamente com esses endereços. - gritou Rony pelos corredores.

O coração de Hermione apertou-se. Cordélia e Liam trocaram olhares também de preocupação. Em três segundos estavam todos descendo as escadas para a sala de estar, porém não havia sinal nem de Harry ou Rony.

- Não acha que ele realmente... – começou Liam

- Harry? Com certeza foi. – confirmou Cordélia, igualmente preocupada.

Com um estalo, porém, Rony materializou-se na sala de estar. Seus olhos em fúria.

- Aquele filho de uma draga infeliz conseguiu me escapar. – Rony pegou um vaso de enfeite e jogou contra a parede, seu nervosismo possível de ver. Ele apoiou os braços na mesa de canto, escondendo o rosto com raiva entre as mãos.

De repente Cordélia levou as mãos á boca, numa expressão de pânico.

- Ele conseguiu o endereço _dele_? Não conseguiu? – a voz de Cordélia tremia. Rony assentiu com a cabeça e jogou a mesa de canto pro chão.

- Dele? O endereço de quem? E por que... ? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Não me diga que ele conseguiu o endereço de Smith?! – indagou Liam, igualmente chocado e incrédulo.

- Smith? – repetiu Hermione ainda sem entender.

- É Smith, o senador de Mississipi. – respondeu Cordélia, sentando-se no sofá. – Harry vem tentando encontrar o endereço de Smith há muito tempo, ele é um dos poderosos que controla os cães.

- Harry tentou algumas abordagens diferentes com ele, pra conseguir sua confiança e finalmente captura-lo, mas desde uns tempos pra cá ele vem tentando perseguir Smith sem nenhuma abordagem inteligente. – explicou Liam, também incapaz de ficar em pé. – Você deve ter visto Smith aquele dia do pôquer, Rach. Lembra, em que eu e Cordélia ficamos absortos demais no jogo e você acabou tendo que ir embora com Harry? Lembra-se?

Sim, Hermione lembrava-se muito bem de Smith, lembrava-se do cheiro de charuto e conhaque que emanava dele. Lembrava-se das mãos asquerosas dele em sua pele, lembrava-se de que ele quase a matara sufocada no sofá. Lembrava-se bem demais, bem mais do que gostaria.

- Não entendo. Smith apanhou de Harry aquele dia... Por que estão tão preocupados com o que ele pode fazer a Harry? – disse Hermione, pálida. Cordélia e Liam a encararam confusos.

- Harry bateu em Smith? – perguntou Cordélia. Hermione ficou sem saber o que dizer. Eles não sabiam o que tinham acontecido, e ela não iria contar pelo o que passou.

- Porque Harry bateria em Smith se naquele mesmo dia ele quase conseguira uma grande confiança dele? – Liam parecia ainda mais confuso. E Hermione sentiu-se coagida.

- Espera um minuto, mas foi na semana seguinte que Harry jogou todo o jogo que vinha fazendo com Smith pro alto e resolveu persegui-lo de verdade. – disse Cordélia, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. Hermione sentou-se no sofá, cada vez mais vermelha. Liam voltou-se para a morena, confuso.

- O que aconteceu? Por que Harry bateu em Smith? – questionou ele e Hermione levantou-se novamente desconfortável.

- Eu não sei. – disse nervosamente, e Liam e Cordélia a encararam, desconfiados. Rony agora a observava profundamente. – Eu realmente não sei, quando cheguei ele já estava golpeando Liam. – disse rapidamente. Liam e Cordélia continuara confusos, mas não fizeram mais perguntas ou pareciam desconfiados. Hermione não percebeu que levara a mão ao peito. O olhar de Rony agora a perfurava.

- Eu acho que tenho o endereço de Smith! – disse Liam se levantando repentinamente. Cordélia a olhou ansiosa. – Eram dois papéis que eu dei a Harry e não me liguei no nome na hora, mas tenho quase certeza de que ele levou somente um, e o endereço estava nos dois papéis. – sem esperar nem mais um minuto Liam e Cordélia subiram as escadas correndo, Hermione pretendia o mesmo, quando Rony a pegou pelo braço no primeiro degrau.

- Agora você vai me contar porque, realmente, Harry bateu em Smith quando ele tinha tudo para capturá-lo e pôs tudo a perder. – vociferou Rony.

- Eu já disse que não... – começou ela, nervosa. Rony a pegou pelos dois braços e a sacudiu.

- A verdade! Harry não me parece uma pessoa que sai batendo em qualquer um por motivos pequenos, ainda mais quando tinha tudo para fazer da maneira mais fácil. – Rony a segurava nervosamente, mas Hermione sentia que não era de raiva dela, e sim de preocupação. – Ele parece esse tipo de pessoa pra você? – Hermione abaixou a cabeça. – Parece? – repetiu ele a sacudindo novamente. Até que percebeu as lágrimas de Hermione. E de repente a soltou, assustado. – Ele tentou alguma coisa com você não foi? Aquele miserável nojento do Smith a obrigou fazer alguma coisa não foi? – urrou ele, enquanto chutava a mesinha que tinha derrubado. Hermione continuou em silêncio, enxugou as lágrimas com força e raiva. Rony de repente virou-se para ela, a segurando novamente pelos braços. – O que ele lhe fez? O que Smith fez com você? – a voz já não era a mesma de antes, e sim carregada de preocupação e raiva.

- Na-nada... – gaguejou Hermione, sentindo as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto sem conseguir encara-lo.

- A verdade, Hermione! – estourou ele, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber o erro.

- Nada. É verdade. Harry chegou na hora em que... na hora... – disse ela, as lágrimas lhe atrapalhando a visão. Rony então afrouxou o aperto e a abraçou. Hermione o abraçou de volta.

- Smith é um bastardo miserável. Se eu pudesse colocar as mãos nele eu mesmo... – suspirou ele.

- Harry está em perigo não está? – perguntou ela, soluçando. A morena sentiu o corpo de Rony retesar, antes de responder.

- Está.

Liam não conseguiu achar o outro papel e logo concluíram que Harry tinha levado consigo para que não o seguissem. As horas se passavam, mas ninguém queria sair da sala, esperando o retorno de Harry.

Pensaram em varias maneiras de ir atrás de Harry, mas cada plano era logo descartado. Harry era muito inteligente e quando não queriam que o seguissem, ninguém o seguiria.

Rony estava sentado no sofá há horas já, seu olhar contemplando o chão, como se estivessem vazios. Cordélia estava encolhida ao seu lado, mas dormia, em um ressonar leve. Liam também estava sentado, seu olhar às vezes caia, mas não chegava a realmente dormir. Hermione era a única que anda de um lado para o outro inquieta, atenta a qualquer barulho, olhando para todos os lados, esperando Harry surgir de uma poltrona.

Era quase meia-noite quando Claire entrou pela milésima vez na sala, mas dessa vez não foi oferecer nada, seus olhos, também cheios de preocupação, encararam todos na sala, severamente.

- Ficar aqui, olhando para o nada não vai trazer Harry de volta. – disse com firmeza. – Se algo houvesse acontecido a ele, saberíamos. – continuou ela, com as mãos na cintura.

- Claire tem razão. – disse Liam, surpreendendo à todos. – Harry está bem. Ele já enfrentou coisas piores. – continuou ele, mas parecia que falava mais para si do que para os outros. – Smith e seus capangas não vai ser nada.

- Isto é, se ele tiver um plano. Do jeito que pareceu quando ele saiu, era que ele ia entrar na casa de Smith sem pensar em qualquer conseqüência. – retrucou Rony, nervoso. – E eu sou capaz de dar minha mão direita apostando que ele fez exatamente isso. – Rony levantou-se. – Mas ficar aqui também não vai adiantar nada. Vou procurar algum rastro, alguma coisa que Harry poderia ter se esquecido, Liam, você vai comigo? – Liam assentiu com a cabeça após hesitar alguns segundos.

- Estou com você. – respondeu, levantando-se também.

- Harry poderia ter ido a algum lugar antes de ir á Smith? – perguntou Hermione, mexendo as mãos nervosamente. – Além daqueles que nós pensamos antes e descartamos.

- Talvez. – respondeu Rony, pensativamente. - Talvez ele tenha passado na antiga Wolfran e Hart. Harry tinha uma sala secreta onde guardava alguns documentos e coisas importantes sobre o caso, mas não mencionei antes, pois não achei que Harry fosse maluco o bastante para ir até lá, sabendo que aquilo está infestado de cães. Agora, porém... – ele não continuou a frase, mas Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Vamos começar por lá. Se encontrarmos algum cão será melhor ainda, poderemos apanhá-lo e tentar descobrir o endereço de Smith, senão... Poderemos ir a outros lugares. Liam, você ainda tem outros endereços de alguns dos cães? – questionou Hermione, com praticidade.

- Tenho. Mas acredito que nenhum nos leve até Smith. São quase insignificantes.

- De alguma forma nós conseguimos o endereço de Smith por algum deles. Vamos encontrar novamente... – Hermione não encarava ninguém, absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Você não vai. – falou Rony firme. Hermione levantou os olhos para ele.

- É lógico que eu vou. Vocês precisam de ajuda, e eu vou com vocês. – rebateu ela, energeticamente.

- É mesmo? E o que pretende fazer, Rachel? – perguntou Rony, irredutível. – Atacar os cães com suas "leis" trouxas?

- Liam também é trouxa! – retrucou ela, nervosa. – Se ele vai, eu também vou!

- Liam é filho de um dos cães. – contrapôs Rony, ainda firme.

- E ninguém vai se atrever a me machucar. Já você... – concordou Liam, preocupado.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui enquanto vocês três saem assim! – contestou Hermione, com gestos exasperados. – Não posso ficar aqui sem saber se estão bem ou não!

- Você tem que ficar, caso Harry volte. – disse Liam, tentando acalma-la.

- E como avisarei vocês? Ainda não desenvolvi a capacidade de telepatia. – a luz do submarino começou a falhar, e as garrafas de whisk de Liam começaram a tremer nas prateleiras.

- Se Harry voltar, ele saberá como avisar. – disse Rony, enquanto Liam olhava assustado a sua volta. – Precisamos que fique aqui. – a voz dele era calma agora, diante do nervosismo dela.

- Cordélia pode ficar! – Hermione sentia sua voz tremer. Rony então sacou sua varinha quando primeira garrafa de whisk explodiu. Liam se encolheu, Cordélia acordou e Claire assustou-se.

- Acalme-se. – pediu Rony com a varinha apontada para ela. – Eu não quero te machucar, mas se for preciso, eu farei. – a voz dele era de determinação.

Hermione então respirou fundo. A lembrança de Harry falando o mesmo para Gina em sua mente.

- Não acha que esta exagerando, Rony? – perguntou Cordélia, abaixando delicadamente a varinha empunhada para Hermione. Rony ainda a encarava como se ela fosse pular em cima dele.

- Acredito que todos nós estamos exaltados aqui. – disse Claire, com a mão no peito arfante. Rony então apontou para a garrafa de whisk e limpou onde os cacos caíram.

- Desculpe. – murmurou Rony em direção a Hermione.

- Eu vou. – insistiu a morena. Rony e ela se encararam durante um longo tempo, e finalmente Rony deu-se por vencido.

- Liam, pegue o que tiver que pegar. Sairemos daqui em cinco minutos. – virou-se para Cordélia. – Se Harry voltar, mande o sinal. Se perceber alguma coisa errada, aperte o botão e saia daqui o mais depressa possível. – Cordélia assentiu com a cabeça. – Rachel, quero que segure-se o mais forte que puder em mim. Vamos aparatar diretamente na Wolfran e Hart. Abaixe-se se ver alguma luz ou raio brilhante. – instruiu ele. Liam que tinha subido as escadas voltava agora com uma chave dourada na mão.

Ambos, Liam e Hermione, agarraram no braço de Rony fortemente. E ainda contrariado, o ruivo aparatou.

A sensação não das melhores e pareceu levar horas para que Hermione voltasse a sentir seu corpo normalmente e um chão sob seus pés. Onde estavam não era exatamente na frente de Wolfran e Hart, mas sim em um beco que Hermione passava todas as manhãs por ele. E fazia todo sentido terem aparatado ali, já que New York não dormia nunca e a avenida onde estava Wolfran e Hart muito menos.

Eles decidiram entrar pelos fundos do prédio já que na frente a entrada estava interditada. Rony empunhou a varinha quando conseguiram chegar aos fundos da empresa. Mas antes que alguém pudesse avançar mais ele parou de repente.

- Estranho... – murmurou ele, Liam e Hermione o olharam, curiosos.

- O que é estranho? – questionou Liam, em um sussurro.

- Eu não sinto a sensação de estar sendo observado. – quando Liam o olhou confuso ele continuou. – Parece que ninguém está vigiando. – Rony olhou para cima, como se esperasse alguma coisa das janelas.

- Melhor para nós! – exclamou Liam, feliz, já avançado.

- Espere. – ordenou Rony. – Não sei que tipos de armadilha colocaram lá dentro. É melhor que eu vá primeiro e depois vocês dois. – indicou ele, com gestos diretos. Liam e Hermione concordaram, a morena apreensiva. Rony se dirigiu devagar, mas com firmeza até a porta. Abriu lentamente, como esperando algo acontecer. O ruivo estendeu a mão para eles, para que esperassem, e então entrou, sumindo de vista.

O coração de Hermione parecia um tambor. Ela olhava para todos os cantos, mas sentia o mesmo que Rony. Ninguém os observava. Em menos de dois minutos Rony voltou, fazendo gestos com a mão para que entrassem.

Hermione entrou no tão familiar saguão da Wolfran e Hart, esperando que alguma coisa aparecesse de repente, mas nada além de um frio cortante aconteceu.

- Acho que esqueceram de desligar o ar condicionado desse lugar. – disse Liam, olhando para todos os lados. Rony crispou os lábios com a varinha ainda empunhada.

- Estranho demais. – murmurou novamente.

- Sabe a senha? – perguntou Liam, se aproximando do grande retrato do rosto de Harry que havia no saguão.

- Ninguém nunca sabe. – resmungou Rony, abaixando a varinha e se dirigindo ao quadro também. Hermione os seguiu. Liam e Rony encarando o retrato de Harry, e Hermione ficou olhando-os sem entender, até que Rony sacou a varinha inexplicavelmente a deixou no chão.

O retrato de Harry pareceu ganhar e vida foi mudando de feições lentamente, até Hermione encarar um senhor de barbas brancas, com o olhar muito azul e o rosto expressando serenidade. Hermione sentiu um calor a envolvendo, ainda que dentro da Wolfran e Hart estivesse congelando.

Rony encarava o retrato com admiração e respeito, um olhar saudoso. Liam, apesar de não aparentar surpresa diante do retrato, ainda tremia de frio e seu olhar não mudará.

De repente, a voz melodiosa e grave soou do retrato, da boca do velhinho.

_Posso te levar ao passado  
__E pelo tempo passear  
Mais muito cuidado  
Pois muitos bruxos se perderam ao tentar  
Já fui usado  
Para mais de uma vida salvar  
Um objeto sou,  
E "três voltas devem bastar!"_

Rony soltou um palavrão, mas o retrato não mudou de expressão e olhava silenciosamente para Hermione, como se o olhar dele estivesse vivo realmente, ela não conseguia desgrudar o olhar sobre o retrato.

- Tem idéia do que seja? – questionou Liam. Rony balançou a cabeça indicando que não. – Não pode repetir? – pediu Liam ao retrato. O velhinho balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Eu arriscaria... – Rony pareceu pensativo e depois disse em som alto. – Penseira? – o velhinho sorriu, bondoso, e então voltou a olhar para Hermione e repetindo:

_Posso te levar ao passado  
__E pelo tempo passear  
Mais muito cuidado  
Pois muitos bruxos se perderam ao tentar  
Já fui usado  
Para mais de uma vida salvar  
Um objeto sou,  
E "três voltas devem bastar!"._

Rony e Liam encararam Hermione atentamente, mas ela não pareceu notar, ainda hipnotizada pelo olhar azul. As frases ecoaram em seu cérebro, e sem que pudesse perceber, disse com firmeza: - Vira-tempo.

O velhinho sorriu e balançou a cabeça. E de repente o retrato transformou-se em uma parede grande e escura, com uma porta no meio. Hermione ainda sentia aquela voz familiar ecoar em seu cérebro, e Rony a encarava estupefato, Liam fora o único que avançara em direção a porta.

- Hey! – gritou Liam para os dois, tirando-os do transe. – A porta. – indicou ele com o dedo. – Sala secreta, salvar a vida de Harry... estão lembrados? – Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, e seguiu com Liam, Rony também os seguiu, ainda olhando estranhamente para Hermione.

A sala era tão grande quanto o saguão, e vários objetos estranhos espalhados ao longo da sala, poltronas confortáveis estavam espalhadas pelo local, sem ordem qualquer, livros espalhados pelo chão parecia ser a decoração principal. O local era tão silencioso que Hermione podia ouvir a respiração dos três e os vários tic-tacs de relógios estranhos que marcavam tudo, exceto a hora, espalhados também pela sala. Mesas e balcões e prateleiras estavam bloqueando a visão de uma outra sala.

- Acha que entraram aqui? – perguntou Liam num sussurro, impressionado com a bagunça. Rony, porém negou.

- Essa sala é mágica. Capta a emoção mais forte que a pessoa sente quando entra. – explicou ele, também em um sussurro. Olhando para os lados, avançando até a outra sala.

- E que tipo de sentimento é esse? – questionou Liam, ainda impressionado com o lugar.

- Confusão... – a voz de Rony morreu. As luzes apagaram-se e o tic-tac dos relógios silenciaram. – Escondam-se. – ordenou Rony num sussurro. Liam puxou Hermione para atrás de uma pilha de livros que eles viram ao entrar.

- O qu... ? – começou Liam, mas a luz acendeu-se repentinamente e um Harry com a expressão amedontradora surgiu das sombras, a milímetros de Rony. O ruivo levara um baita susto e pulo para trás, Harry, que estava com a varinha empunhada também pareceu surpreso.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui? – indagou Harry, bravo.

- Tendo um infarte cardíaco! – retrucou Rony, apalermado.

- Como conseguiu entrar? – estranhou Harry, realmente muito surpreso, ainda sem perceber Hermione Liam.

- Sua charada não foi tão difícil. – respondeu Rony, vermelho.

- Minha charada? – Harry perguntou, franzindo a testa. – Não foi uma charada que eu coloquei para proteger dessa vez. Nunca coloco a mesma magia para proteger essa sala. Ambos olharam-se, franzindo a testa.

- Cara, você não devia ter colocado Dumbledore para proteger aqui, sabe que ele faz o que quer. – disse, colocando uma mão no ombro dele.

- Ah! Eu sabia que reconhecia o retrato! – disse Liam, saindo da pilha de livros. Os olhos de Harry o encontraram e logo cruzou o olhar de Hermione. Sua expressão séria, fechou-se ainda mais.

- Posso saber o que estão fazendo aqui? – questionou Harry, arrogantemente. Hermione notara que ele parecia extremamente cansado e apareciam olheiras escuras em seu rosto.

- Pensamos que tinha ido á Smith. – disse Liam, estranhando e analisando Harry dos pés a cabeça como se procurasse algum vestígio de sangue.

- E fui. – Harry virou as costas para eles e dirigiu-se a outra saleta. Hermione percebera agora que a sala ia lentamente mudando de formato, ganhando cores mais escuras, frias, e móveis de séculos atrás, como se estivessem entrando em um castelo frio e depressivo, até as paredes mudavam de aspecto.

- E o que aconteceu? Não o encontrou? – quis saber Rony, também estranhando. Harry dirigiu-se ao bar recentemente surgido. Tinham muitas garrafas, exceto por uma de liquido escuro, estavam todas vazias. Harry pegou fortemente no copo, sua mão tremeu ligeiramente.

- Encontrei. – sua voz era fria e a espinha de Hermione gelou. Ele tomou o liquido do copo inteiro de uma só vez. Rony pareceu irritado.

- Não acha que está exagerando, cara... – mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa um barulho alto e agudo pareceu vir de andares acima. Harry não se assustou, mas Hermione e os outros se sobressaltaram.

- Não se preocupe, são os dementadores. – explicou Harry, enchendo seu copo novamente.

- É isso que está protegendo o prédio? – perguntou Liam, com expressão de medo. Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar o que eram dementadores, Rony balançou a cabeça, olhando para cima como se pudesse enxergar atrás do teto e disse:

- Não parece dementadores. Acho que alguém nos viu entrando. - empunhou sua varinha novamente.

- Não entrará aqui. – respondeu Harry, acabando com outro copo do liquido escuro.

- Melhor eu dar uma olhada. – Rony falou, esperando Harry falar algo, mas o moreno apenas deu de ombros.

- Quando encontrar com eles, já sabe o que fazer. – e terminou o conteúdo da garrafa em mais um copo. Liam então olhou para os dois com os olhos arregalados.

- Olha, eu acho melhor irmos embora... Bruxos e os cães até que eu posso enfrentar, mas dementadores... – sua voz falhou.

- Não acredito que seja apenas dementadores Liam, melhor que ninguém saia daqui até que eu volte. – Rony já ia dirigindo-se a porta de saída. Hermione então falou pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala.

- Eu quero ajudar. – ofereceu-se, decidida, sem olhar para Harry.

- Não. – Rony foi enfático.

- Mas eu quero... – começou ela, ainda decidida, Rony a interrompeu.

- Não. Vai ajudar ficando aqui. – ele então se virou para a porta e saiu antes que ela pudesse argumentar mais alguma coisa.

Liam então sentou na poltrona, tremendo ligeiramente.

- Harry, não acha que ele pode se machucar, são dementadores. – Liam, estava completamente assombrado.

- Ele sabe se virar com dementadores. – Harry olhava enigmaticamente para a porta ainda, e então percebendo o grande medo de Liam, deixou o copo sobre a mesa e pegou um livro velho que materializou-se do nada na mesa e sacou a varinha, apontando para o livro. – Só dá para uma pessoa ir. Tem que esperar meia hora depois que ela for para voltar para o submarino também. – disse ele, entregando o livro a Hermione, ela o olhou confusa. Liam se adiantou.

- É seguro? – perguntou, com pressa.

- Se for um de cada vez. – assentiu Harry.

- Ok. Rachel, vá você primeiro, avise Cordélia para não deixa-la preocupada com Rony e... – Hermione interrompeu Liam.

- Eu não vou. – estorou, cansada que dessem ordens a ela. – Vou ficar até Rony voltar e quem sabe se ele vai precisar de ajuda. – e então se sentou na poltrona afastada. – Pode ir se quiser. – disse gesticulando com as mãos. Liam a olhou, admirado e Harry a encarou com olhos de aversão.

- Rachel, acho que você não tem idéia do que são dementadores, eles... – começou Liam assustado.

- Não preciso saber. Não quero ficar lá esperando que Rony volte bem, sem saber o que acontece. Vou ficar. – disse decidida, Liam pareceu sem ação.

- Deixa de ser, idiota. – foi Harry quem disse. – Pegue logo este livro antes que perca a capacidade de voltar. – Hermione e ele se encararam, mas ela nada disse, e também não pegou o livro. Liam então decidiu por eles quando mais um barulho estrondoso ecoou na sala.

- Deixe que eu vou primeiro, vocês podem resolver suas questões, enquanto eu aviso a Cordélia o que está acontecendo. – Harry encarou Liam, pronto para discutir, mas antes que ele pudesse agir, Liam pegou o livro das mãos de Harry e o abriu, em um piscar de olhos Liam tinha sumido. Hermione sentindo a tensão cobrir a sala, que mudava novamente de formato, para cores fortes e frias ao mesmo tempo, não olhou para Harry novamente.

- O que exatamente veio fazer aqui? – Harry quis saber, agressivamente. Hermione então o encarou, e levantou-se, também pronta para caso fossem discutir novamente, o que era óbvio que ia acontecer.

- Vim ajudar, Harry. – respondeu, ainda que suas pernas estivessem moles, não se sentou, sustentando o contato visual. Dos olhos verdes de Harry pareceram sair faíscas.

- Ajudar? – repetiu ele, ironicamente. – Como exatamente pretende fazer isso? – ele aproximava-se dela, com puro desprezo no olhar, deixando suas pernas tremendo. Ignorou sua vozinha que a chamava de covarde por estar com medo. – Gritando até que alguém ouça?

- Se isso valer. – respondeu ela, enquanto os olhos de Harry a penetravam. Ele riu dela, com uma gargalhada fria. A sala pareceu ficar mais escura e fria, não a ajudando em nada.

- É mesmo? – sua voz de sarcasmo a atingia profundamente. Ele parou a centímetros dela. – O máximo que você poderá fazer é atrapalhar. – disse, e Hermione sentiu seus olhos arderem. – Se realmente for mais do que dementadores lá fora, a única coisa que você vai valer é mais um corpo. O que só vai nos dar trabalho, já que teríamos que tirar seu cadáver do saguão e leva-lo para algum lugar digno. Não que você mereça, de qualquer forma. – sua voz era cruel, mas seus olhos a encaravam com menos firmeza do que antes.

Porém tudo que ele disse afetou a Hermione, fundo. Ele não ligava para ela, a odiava. E ela perguntou-se porque estava ali. Do que adiantaria saber o porque de tanto ódio. Ele nunca deixaria de odiá-la.

O livro que Liam tinha aberto caiu do nada no meio da sala. Harry virou-se para onde estavam as garrafas vazias e mais uma garrafa cheia surgiu, ele a abriu e encheu seu copo novamente.

- Quero que dê o fora daqui em meia hora. – comandou ele, frio.

Hermione deixou uma lágrima rolar do rosto e percebeu que estava cansada de chorar. Cansada de tudo aquilo. De encontrar perguntas sem respostas. Cansada de Harry a desprezar e nem ao menos saber o motivo. Sentiu um frio em seu interior e desejou que pudesse se esquecer de tudo aquilo novamente. Não devia ter ido atrás dele. Atrás de sua vida.

Harry a encarou, estranhamente, como se estivesse tentando ler seus pensamentos. Hermione sustentou o olhar, mas sem realmente o encarar. Pensou nas cenas que lembrara que ele fazia parte da sua vida e percebeu que aquilo parecia distante demais dela, distante demais do presente. Era só o passado. Não voltaria. E o que quer que tivesse acontecido não poderia ser desfeito.

Ela desviou o olhar para o livro caído ao chão e para a porta. E fez sua decisão, sabendo que há oito anos atrás tomara a mesma decisão. Encarou Harry, que tinha uma expressão totalmente diferente da de segundos atrás. Por um momento, desejou que ele a impedisse do que ambos sabiam que ela iria fazer. Mas seu coração, gelado demais naquele momento a disse que ele não iria atrás dela, como também não fora há anos atrás.

Harry deu um passo para frente, mas parou. Seu olhar cheio de algo que Hermione não conseguia entender. Os dedos de Harry seguravam fortemente o copo e os de Hermione tremiam. A sala mudava de formato e cores, mas nenhum dos dois percebia.

Ela então abaixou o olhar e foi em direção da porta. Deixaria o passado no passado. Não poderia fazer mais do que isso. Lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto e ela repetia mentalmente "Por favor, não me deixe ir Harry, por favor...", mas sabia que não adiantaria. Abriu a porta e o um frio imenso a atingiu, mas não havia nada por perto. Deu dois passos para fora antes que sentisse uma mão em seu pulso.

- Hermione... – ela ouviu Harry dizer, mas não conseguiu chegar a virar-se para ele. Um frio espalhou-se não só por seu corpo, como por dentro. Ela sentia o calor da mão de Harry em seu pulso, mas sua visão tinha escurecido e não ouviu mais nada do que um choro de bebê alto em sua cabeça, e então o silêncio, o pior que já ouvira. E caiu ao chão, sentindo vultos escuros e rápidos, centenas deles, sobre si. Não sentia mais a mão de Harry e começou a ouvir a própria voz dizendo no fundo de sua mente.

_- Eu juro Harry, eu não pretendia... Eu juro que não foi eu... _

O peso de algo frio, duro e pequeno em seus braços foi a última coisa que teve consciência de sentir, tanto naquele momento, quanto há oito anos atrás.

* * *

Pois é, até eu fiquei assustada ao ver quanto tempo se passou desde da minha última atualização. Devo milhões de desculpas, e realmente, estou sendo sincera. Dessa vez, porém, não vou prometer os próximos capitulos rápido, promessas são muito dificeis de cumprir, e ultimamente a faculdade e o trabalho não me deixa cumprir nem a promessa de sono. Ainda bem que nas férias deu pra descansar um pouco e finalmente terminar esse capitulo.

Confesso que esse foi o capitulo que mais me deu trabalho. Escrevi-o e reescrevi-o até perder as contas, e finalmente, consegui concluir. Honestamente, eu gostei. Sei que vão achar que Gina está um pouco descaracterizada, mas o que eu quero mostrar é que ela realmente perdeu a cabeça, e bem... nos próximos capitulos vocês irão ver que ela realmente perdeu completamente a cabeça. O final do capitulo ficou um pouco triste, mas vocês entederam o porque no próximo capitulo. Acredite, vão ser muitas surpresas na reta final dessa fic (sim, já está na reta final).

Me perdoem todos os erros de português que tive, mas não tenho mais beta, e nem vou pedir uma já que eu nunca consigo pegar o e-mail de ninguém, e nos horários que eu escrevo, acho dificil encontrar alguém com tal disponibilidade.

Pra ser mais franca estou com medo que não gostem do capítulo, mas mesmo se não gostarem, comentem, quem sabe eu posso melhorar no próximo capítulo, ou quem sabe na próxima fic né? Estou aberta a críticas. **_:)_**

Vamos aos comentários que eu tanto amo:

_**mione03: **Obrigada mesmo mione03 pelo apoio, e realmente espero não ter desapontado com esse capítulo também. Realmente, entrar pela descaraga foi uma das idéias mais estranhas que eu já tive, e até hoje penso se não devo reescrever para algo mais bonitinho (hahahaha). Você sabe bem que eu adoro mesmo os seus comentários, e nem de longe eu escrevo melhor. Espero mesmo que não tenha te desapontado com esse capítulo mione03 e obrigada novamente pelo apoio._

_**Mayabi Yoruno: **Eu também amo Hermione! Mas confesso a você que até eu tive um pouco de raiva dela nesse capítulo, mas depois que você souber o motivo de tudo, acredito que entendera porque ela "fugiu" dali. Se bem que, após você conhecer o motivo de Harry de odiá-la, pode ser que você venha sentir uma certa raiva dela. Hahaha. Obrigada Mayabi._

_**Bela Evans Potter: **Hermione sequestrou o filho de Harry. o.O ... (hahahaha) Brincadeira! A história não é bem assim, mas você tá indo pelo caminho certo. Bem, Hermione desistiu de saber sobre o passado dela nesse capítulo, será que você também não vai desistir de ler a fic depois de tanto tempo sem atualização? (hahahaha) Mas obrigada pelo comentário Bela, espero que leia esse capitulo e que responda algumas de suas perguntas, mas acredito que também irá criar mil outras._

_**Nanda Granger Potter: **Obrigada Nada, desculpe pela demora, mas espero que você continue lendo a fic e que continue gostando, ok? _

_**Alicia Spinet: **Realmente, MUITA água ainda vai rolar! Hahahaha. Esse capítulo acho que foi o que teve mais informações de todos, com toda certeza pifou o cérebro de vez (hahahaha) Obrigada mesmo Alicia, também adorei seu comentário._

_**Jéssy:** Bem, se Hermione que decidiu ou não apagar a própria memória e **A **questão da história né, mas acho que nesse capítulo teve uma grande dica, do que PODE ter acontecido. Hahaha. Sendo verdadeiramente honesta, adorei a parte que Harry descore que ela está no submarino, e lhe digo mais, essa parte explica muito sobre o verdadeiro "ódio" de Harry por ela. E sobre o que Harry foi fazer na casa de Hermione em seu dia de casamento, também explica bastante, apesar de Hermione e nem mesmo ele, conseguirem enxergar isso. Obrigada pelo comentário Jéssy._

_**Maah D.: **Eu também sempre gostei do nome Rachel, e quando fui escolher o nome de Hermione nessa fic fiquei entre ele e Danielle, que eu também acho muito bonito, mas Rachel acho que soa bem melhor. Bem, não vou dizer que o encontro deles nesse capítulo foi o mais romântico, mas foi com certeza o mais emocionante, na minha opinião é claro. Obrigada Maah D._

_**Bitriz: **Desculpe-me muito mesmo pela demora Bitriz, espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que goste do capítulo, ok? Obrigada pelo comentário Bitriz._

_**Nex Potter: **Ora, obrigada Nex, e espero que volte a acompanhar a fic, muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário._

_**Morgana Dark: **Realmente, o que eu queria mais era jogar todo esse jogo psicológico na cabeça de Hermione mesmo, deixar confuso, bem confuso. E eu concordo com você em tudo, acabei faltando nas partes de ação e romance, e no inicio da fic eu queria que tivesse bem mais romance do que teve até agora, mas continue lendo que no próximo capítulo você vai ver que romance não vai faltar. E sobre a máfia... não, infelizmente acho que não tenho esse potencial todo para escrever sobre a Yakuza, pra ser franca, espero acabar com toda essa história dessa "máfia" no próximo capítulo mesmo, e acredito que você vai se surpreender quando souber do que se trata, até eu me surpreendi quando tive a idéia. Obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios, Morgana._

Não prometo que o próximo capítulo será rápido, porque se eu prometer é perigoso que ai mesmo que dê tudo errado para que eu atualize, como deu errado da última vez, então, só posso dizer que não quero demorar a atualizar a fic e que espero que até o fim desse ano a fic já esteja completa.

Mais uma vez, me desculpem pela demora e pelos erros da fic, espero que a qualidade supere esses erros. (Será? Comentem!)

Ah, e sobre a charada de Dumbledore, não foi da minha cabeça que saiu e sim de um fórum.  
Segue o link abaixo. (Acho, porque eu realmente não sei colocar links aqui, se não aparecer, o fórum é o fórum do site oclumencia, e a charada é de autoria de uma Vivi, peço desculpas a ela pois não avisei que a postaria na minha fic, mas se um dia ela ler isso aqui ou alguém que conheça ela, espero sinceramente que não fique brava, só postei a charada pois achei muito inteligente)

Obrigada.

.br/forum/index.php?showtopic605&pid75630&modethreaded&show&stntry75630


	8. Can't breathe no more

_Can't breathe no more..._

_O som do toque na madeira pareceu ecoar por quilômetros. Ela olhou para os lados apreensiva, perguntando-se pela milésima vez por que estava ali._

_Não demorou muito e uma cabeleira ruiva apareceu à porta, Hermione segurou nervosamente a pasta em sua mão. Elas se encarando por segundos._

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – interrogou Gina, com desprezo._

_- O que acha que estou fazendo aqui? – Hermione surpreendeu-se com o próprio tom de voz, frio. Gina a encarou, também surpresa por essa atitude e fez menção de fechar a porta. – É melhor pensar duas vezes. Eu sei de coisas que você prefere que fiquem dentro de casa. – Hermione pausou. – Talvez nem dentro de casa._

_Gina a encarou e a morena pode perceber claramente como estava sendo difícil para ela tomar uma decisão. Por fim, ela acabou dando espaço para Hermione passar. __A morena passou pela porta e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, tinha algo na aura de Gina que não se encaixava. Quer dizer, todas as pessoas que estão naquela fase de gestação costumam emanar uma aura boa, brilhante, que contagia aos outros, mas Gina... Ela tinha algo sombrio, apagado, como se estivesse frio.  
__Hermione achava que estava ficando paranóica, mas percebia que a claridade do ambiente, os raios de sol que entravam pela janela, não chegavam até a ruiva, como se a iluminação ficasse fraca sobre ela.  
__  
- Eu não sei o que você quis dizer com isso, mas é melhor começar a me explicar... – começou Gina, inquieta._

_- Quem deve explicações é você. – cortou Hermione, a ruiva pareceu energética._

_- Eu devo explicações? – indagou com a voz alterada. – Você que vive correndo atrás de quem não é o seu marido e sou... – Hermione a interrompeu, ignorando a alteração da ruiva._

– _Pode sentar e começar a contar como é que aconteceu... – Hermione olhou para a barriga de Gina. – isso. _

_- Oras, vai dizer que não sabe como isso acontece. – ironizou Gina, Hermione estreitou os olhos, mas Gina ainda a desafiava. O tapa que Hermione deu em Gina foi tão forte que a ruiva quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Gina segurou o rosto entre as mãos e a encarou estupefata._

_- Não pense que só porque você está grávida, ou até mesmo porque é esposa de Harry que eu vou deixar que fale comigo desse jeito. – disse Hermione em uma voz calma e baixa. - Deixei isso claro? - Gina ainda a encarava como se ela fosse de outro mundo. __Hermione ignorou a reação da ruiva, agindo com calma. Pelo menos era o que queria aparentar, por dentro sentia como se um tufão tivesse passado por cima dela.  
A morena abriu a pasta que ainda estava em sua mão e jogou um arquivo em cima da mesa, Gina desviou o olhar para a mesa._

_- É um exame. – explicou Hermione. – Datado de um ano atrás, pelo curandeiro Vitas Stranvoskis. – Gina subitamente ficou vermelha. – Acho que reconhece o nome não? – Hermione abriu o arquivo. – Foi paciente dele durante três meses e fez inúmeros exames e testes, até o resultado deste exame aqui. – Gina mudou de corada para pálida, mas permaneceu muda. Hermione abriu novamente a pasta e jogou outro arquivo por cima do outro. – Um mês depois você refez o exame, mas teve o mesmo resultado. – desta vez a morena retirou um amontoado de arquivos e jogou na mesa, com um baque surdo. – Durante cinco meses você fez mais de duzentos exames e todos deram o mesmo resultado. – Hermione tremia na mesma intensidade da ruiva, mas não era por medo, era raiva. – Você, Ginevra Weasley, não pode ter filhos. – lágrimas rolaram na face de Gina. – E quer saber como eu sei tudo isso? – Hermione não sabia de onde vinha o tom frio em sua voz. – Porque exatamente há um ano e meio você veio me procurar, porque não conseguia engravidar, e queria saber o porque. Eu sei de tudo isso, Gina, porque eu fiz e refiz seus exames durante seis meses! – Gina sentou-se na cadeira, tremendo e soluçando. – Mas você não se contentou com as palavras, meus exames. Procurou por outros curandeiros, de reputações questionáveis, e ainda assim, todos deram o mesmo resultado._

_- Por favor, Hermione... pare. – implorou Gina, as mãos pálidas sobre o rosto._

_- Você não parou Gina... – a voz de Hermione não era mais fria. – Você procurou por uma saída mesmo sabendo que isso era uma rua fechada. Eu sei bem. Passei meses tentando achar uma solução. – Hermione sentou-se também, de frente a ruiva, mas não tinha mais raiva. O choro de Gina entrava em sua alma._

_- Eu estava tão d-desesperada... – começou Gina, com a voz sussurrante. – Eu dormia sem querer acordar. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes chorei durante noites inteiras. – Hermione sentiu o coração pesado. A ruiva encarou Hermione. - Eu não imaginei que seria assim. Não conseguia enxergar as coisas do jeito certo... – Gina parou de chorar e seus olhar era... assustador. - Eu sinto dores o tempo todo. Raiva por coisas que eu não entendo. Parece que algo morre em mim, invés de viver. Me sinto sozinha... como se – ela fechou os olhos, afogando-se em lágrimas novamente. Hermione pegou a mão de Gina._

_- O que você fez? Diga-me tudo que você fez... eu talvez possa consertar... – Gina balançou a cabeça, afastando as mãos de Hermione. – Eu sei que você usou magia negra Gina, mas algumas são reversíveis... podem ter algumas conseqüências, mas com certeza será melhor do que... – Gina afastou-se dela ainda mais, tremendo._

_- Não essa. - disse com firmeza, apesar de ainda soluçar._

_- Gina, por favor... não precisa ter medo das conseqüências, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que... do que pode acontecer se você der a luz... – tentou Hermione, mas Gina, levantou-se, como se não conseguisse encará-la._

_- Hermione, entenda... não é uma simples magia negra..._

_- Nenhuma magia negra é simples! Ainda mais para os fins de... – mas Hermione não conseguiu verbalizar._

_- Não Hermione... é muito mais complicado do que você pensa. – Gina cruzou os braços._

_- O que? O que é mais complicado? – Hermione podia sentir o medo de Gina de onde estava. Os lábios da ruiva, tremiam... e os seus olhos não brilhavam, eram vazios. A morena sentiu um frio passar por sua espinha. Sua cabeça funcionando a mil. E então ela finalmente se deu conta... Levantou-se da cadeira, como se tivesse levado um susto. Gina deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto novamente._

_- L-Luna... – foi a vez de Hermione balbuciar. – ela morreu, há cinco meses atrás. Dias antes de... – Gina fechou os olhos, como se quisesse afastar a dor. Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados. – Gina... o que você fez? – sussurrou a morena, sentindo as pernas fracas._

_- Luna tentou... evitar que eu fizesse alguma coisa... – ela não conseguia falar direito, abraçando-se fortemente. – Não era para ter sido assim! Ela descobriu de alguma forma, e tentou evitar, mas... já era tarde demais. Quando ela entrou no ritual para me impedir... deu tudo errado._

_- Um sacrifício... Gina, você tem idéia do que fez? Isso é além de... – a garganta de Hermione deu um nó. _

_- Eu estava desesperada Hermione... Desesperada. Não pretendia que fosse um sacrifício... – explicou Gina._

_- Desesperada? É essa sua desculpa? - Hermione já tinha perdido toda a calma._

_- Você não entende... Ele ia me deixar. – sussurrou Gina, apoiando-se na mesa, ainda tremia._

_- Quem? Harry? – Gina assentiu com a cabeça. – E você achou que usando magia negra ele ia ficar com você?_

_- Não... se eu engravidasse ele ia ficar comigo... – Hermione deu uma risada sem graça._

_- Eu não sei se você ficou mais louca agora ou antes!_

_- Você não sabe Hermione, o que é amar alguém que não te ama, que nunca vai ter por você um sentimento mais do que fraternal. – a morena estreitou os olhos diante do desespero de Gina. Se ela soubesse..._

_- Ele casou com você. Como alguém pode casar com outra pessoa, sem amar?_

_- Ele só casou comigo Hermione, porque quando ele finalmente percebeu que a pessoa que ele realmente amava, ficou noiva. – declarou Gina. Um silêncio retumbante seguiu-se._

_- Se você está querendo dizer o que eu estou pensando... – começou Hermione, tirando sua voz de um sussurro._

_- Não estou querendo dizer... estou dizendo. – a voz de Gina era firme, e por um momento Hermione achou que ela estava tendo um dos ataques de raiva que vinha tendo desde que engravidou. Mas a ruiva estava lúcida. – Ele sempre te amou._

_- Chega! – disse alto. – Você sabe muito bem que entre Harry e eu, nunca houve nada alem de amizade. Se nós tivéssemos algum sentimento um pelo outro, já teríamos casado não acha? – Hermione não percebeu que ficara corada._

_- Você está mentindo para quem agora? Pra mim ou pra você? – questionou Gina. – Eu sempre percebi Hermione! O jeito que ele olha pra você, o jeito que se entendem... não é amizade! – o queixo de Gina tremia, dificultando suas palavras. _

_- Nós passamos por muitas coisas juntos. Coisas que nenhuma amizade passou. É claro que nossa amizade é mais intensa. E nunca, nunca Gina, nós tivemos um caso... ou uma vontade de ter algo mais do que amizade._

_- Vocês sempre tiveram medo! – Gina parecia prestes a estourar, sua voz ainda era razoável, mas Hermione tinha a sensação que ela gritava._

_- Medo? – disse Hermione incrédula. – Medo do que? Se nós nos amamos o tanto que você diz, teríamos medo do que?_

_- De perder a amizade, de terem confundido tudo! Medo de que Rony e eu descobríssemos esses sentimentos, e de que alguém saísse machucado. Vocês dois sempre pensaram nos outros antes de vocês mesmos, porque seria diferente nesse assunto? – Hermione ficou sem palavras, pela primeira vez na vida, não conseguia encontrar algo para contradizer, mas ela sabia que no fundo era nisso que queria acreditar, e não que era verdade. Ouvir outra pessoa, além dela mesma, falar isso, doía mais do que se iludir. – E vocês se já se beijaram – continuou Gina._

_- Era uma poção! Você sabe muito bem disso Gina! – por momento Hermione acreditou que cairia em desespero, permitindo que tudo voltasse. E então passou outra coisa em sua cabeça. Ela estreitou os olhos para a ruiva. – Boa tentativa Gina. Mas não vai funcionar. – Gina a olhou, genuinamente confusa. – Não tente mudar de assunto. – disse impaciente._

_- Não estou mudando de assunto! Você veio aqui pedindo explicações, e estou dando-as! Não existe maneira de reverter o que eu fiz Hermione._

_- E se você abortasse? – lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Gina._

_- Eu não posso... não seria capaz. – disse, sentando-se, como se suas pernas finalmente cedessem._

_- Gina, se Harry souber o que você fez, ele não ficara com você de qualquer forma... – explicou Hermione, mas Gina balançou a cabeça, dando um riso, mas sem chegar aos olhos._

_- Eu não vou viver para ficar com ele Hermione, tudo tem seu preço... – Hermione tremeu. Sabia que aquilo podia ser verdade, e era o que provavelmente aconteceria._

_- Então aborte, Gina, enquanto ainda tem tempo! – implorou Hermione. Ela sabia que Gina tinha errado, sabia que merecia as conseqüências, mas nunca a deixaria morrer._

_- Eu não posso! Não quando Harry sonha ter esse filho! - explicou Gina, e Hermione sabia que ela falava a verdade. – Ele nunca soube que eu não posso engravidar... Por favor Hermione... – Gina implorava com os brilhantes. Hermione vacilou. Encontrava com Harry quase toda semana, e sempre que o via, tinha aquele brilho no olhar dele. Um brilho feliz, um brilho que Hermione nunca virá antes em Harry. E ela sabia que a razão era a criança que Gina carregava._

_  
Para Hermione sempre existiu a razão e o que era certo, mas quando se tratava de Harry, existia a razão e a emoção. Por inúmeras vezes a emoção superou a razão dela. Não seria diferente daquela vez. Apesar das conseqüências._

_  
- Por favor... – implorou Gina novamente._

__

- Hermione? – uma voz surpresa e conhecida falou atrás delas. Ambas assustaram-se. Harry estava parado na porta da cozinha encarando Hermione estupidamente.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Hermione tentou abrir os olhos, mas estava muito confortável onde estava. Era quente, e alguém a abraçava forte. Muito melhor do que o frio que a tinha atingido a pouco.

- Harry, ela está bem?! – gritou uma voz, muito distante. Um zumbido passou perto de Hermione, mas ela ainda estava muito confortável, onde quer que estivesse e não deu atenção. Sentiu como se estivesse sendo carregada.

- Eu não sei! – gritou uma voz de resposta, dessa vez muito perto dela.

- Leve-a pra dentro! – ordenou a voz distante.

- É o que estou tentando! – Outro zumbido, dessa vez mais forte, passou por Hermione. Ela encolheu-se. Não queria abrir os olhos, não podia. - NEVILLE! – berrou a voz perto dela, Hermione sentiu a entonação dele tremer. – Presta atenção!

- É Hermione?! – gritou outra voz mais fina e um pouco mais perto, surpresa. Como não houve resposta a voz indagou novamente. – Harry, é Hermione que você está carregando?! – outro zumbido passou por Hermione, e ela sentiu tremer.

- É, Neville! Agora, olhe pra frente, eu não posso tomar conta de todos sozinho! – gritou em resposta. - Não agora... – mas apenas Hermione ouviu. Ela continuou de olhos fechados, desejando nunca mais voltar para o frio que sentia antes. Se abrisse os olhos, poderia voltar. Se abrisse os olhos Harry poderia deixá-la. – Neville, abra a porta. Rápido! – ordenou Harry, Hermione ainda sentia que estava correndo.

- O que houve com ela? – questionou a voz fina, também correndo.

- Dementadores. – respondeu Harry. – Já abriu?!

- Já, é melhor entrar em exatamente... sete segundos. – gritou Neville.

- Abra espaço pra mim! – outros zumbidos passaram por Hermione, e outros pareceram ricochetear. Hermione sentiu Harry correr muito mais rápido, e então os zumbidos cessaram. Sentiu Harry respirar fundo, e seus braços a libertarem. Ela se moveu incomodada.

- Hermione?! – sussurrou a voz dele, muito perto. Hermione não se moveu, e dessa vez percebeu que ela não conseguiria se mexer mesmo que quisesse. Sentiu uma mão passar por seu rosto. Mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos. Queria se mexer agora, abrir os olhos. Ouviu os zumbidos mais uma vez, dessa vez por pouco tempo e muito distante.

- Como ela está? – questionou uma voz preocupada. Hermione a reconheceu como de Rony.

- Eu não sei, ela não tem reação. – disse Harry, a voz tremendo.

- Ok, já tentou chocolate? – Hermione sentia Rony se aproximando.

- Já tentei de tudo! – respondeu Harry nervoso. Houve um silêncio.

- Porque? – questionou Rony, de repente.

- Por que o que? – Hermione sentia Harry apertando sua mão.

- Por que deixou que ela saísse?

- Eu não... eu não deixei ela sair. Fui atrás dela, mas quando vi os dementadores já estavam em volta... antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela caiu no chão...

- Não. Eu não estou perguntando isso. – Hermione ouviu um silêncio e tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos. As mãos de Harry a deixaram.

- Eu sei o que você perguntou. – Harry foi seco, mas ainda tinha a entonação angustiada.

- E não vai responder? – houve um estrondo e Hermione sentiu o sofá que estava deitada, tremer.

- Esse parece o momento certo?

- Nunca é! – Rony exasperou-se – O que aconteceu Harry?! Por que ela foi embora?! Por que você deixou que ela fosse? – Hermione ouviu Harry respirar fundo.

- Eu não... – Hermione ouviu algo caindo. - Eu não sei... – ela ouviu Rony suspirar, inconformado. Dessa vez ela conseguiu murmurar.

- Harry... – um silêncio seguiu e então sentiu mãos tocarem-na. Aos poucos ela abria os olhos.

- Hermione! – disse Rony, numa voz estrangulada. Ela tentou se levantar, mas as mãos dele a segurou. – Acho melhor continuar deitada. Harry, pegue um pouco de... – mas a voz dele morreu, Harry estava procurando alguma coisa atrás de uma pilha de livros. A sala começava a mudar novamente de decoração. Ficando inexplicavelmente mais clara e arrumada. – O que... o que está procurando?

- Acho que só Neville e Angelina não vão conseguir segurar eles. Temos que ajudar. – respondeu ele, sem encarar ninguém, ainda revirando os livros.

- E você quer fazer isso atirando livros? – questionou Rony, levantando-se do sofá de onde Hermione estava deitada em um pulo, mostrando a Harry o quão indignado estava.

- Não seja estúpido! – resmungou Harry, finalmente achando uma lupa entre os livros.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Estou levando Hermione de volta para o submarino. – explicou ele, encarando Rony. Hermione sentou no sofá.

- Não. Eu estou bem... – começou ela, mesmo sentindo-se tonta.

- Deve estar muito bem mesmo... Hermione. – disse Harry, agora a olhando estranhamente. Rony de repente também a observou, curioso. Hermione encarou os dois, ainda tonta, sem entender.

- Hermione? – indagou Rony, Hermione o encarou de volta sentindo os olhos de Harry queimar sobre ela. E então ela entendeu. Eles a chamarão de Hermione e não de Rachel. Suspirou fundo antes de encará-los novamente.

- Eu...

- Você se lembra. – mas Harry não perguntava. Seus olhares se cruzaram, mas Harry não parecia feliz, e nem com raiva, como ela imaginara. Eram inexpressivos.

- Sim, eu... – começou novamente, percebendo o olhar de Rony abobado sobre ela.

- Dentro de alguns minutos você vai voltar ao submarino. – Harry interrompeu, lhe entregando a lupa. – Não ouse recusar. – preveniu ele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu posso ajudar. – disse ela se levantando com firmeza dessa vez. – Eu sou Hermione, não sou trouxa. E me lembro disso! – Harry não desviou o olhar e pela primeira vez, ela desejou que ele desviasse, ele aproximou-se dela e pegando sua mão com fúria entregou a lupa, fazendo-a segurar.

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você duas vezes. – os olhos de Harry expressavam mais do que Hermione podia entender. – E não vou deixar que alguma coisa, como dementadores, aconteça novamente. Você vai voltar, de um jeito ou de outro. - Hermione se perguntou por que estava se opondo tanto. Mesmo que se lembrasse quem era não poderia ajudar tanto quanto queria. Não se lembrava da magia, não se lembrava de segurar nem uma varinha. Enquanto Harry e Hermione se encaravam, a sala de repente parou de transformar. Aparentemente isso tinha acontecido já há algum tempo, pois Rony estava com o corpo retesado, olhando para a porta atentamente, sem ligar para a discussão dos dois.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que nenhum deles conseguiu pensar. Em segundos a sala não tinha móveis algum em seguida um estrondo surgiu e os três foram lançados para a parede no fundo da sala. Magicamente a parede estava mole como almofadas e nenhum deles desacordou. Mas também não conseguiram enxergar nada, uma fumaça escura e pesada invadiu a sala, como também passos e raios coloridos. Hermione sentia cada membro dolorido, mas não era só por ter sido lançada por metros.

A sala tinha magicamente tirado todos os móveis da sala, porque previu que ia acontecer aquela explosão e se os móveis estivessem ainda no lugar teria atingido alguém dentro da sala. Porém, tinha apenas um erro na mágica. Quando a parede da frente explodiu tijolos e armações da estrutura do prédio também foram jogados para o fundo da sala, sem nada para deter e assim atingia diretamente as pessoas que estavam na sala. Para Hermione aqueles segundos em que entendia isso passaram lentamente, e até mesmo a fumaça a sua volta parecia mover devagar. Ela entendia como funcionava a sala porque ela a tinha criado, e o tempo passava devagar por que Harry estava caído ao seu lado com um cano atravessando seu braço esquerdo, contorcendo-se para pegar a varinha que estava próxima a Hermione.

E então tudo voltou a ficar rápido. Rony estava ao seu lado já de pé, cheio de batidas pelo rosto de tijolo e outras coisas que foram atiradas nele, mas pelo menos nada estava atravessando seu braço. Ele ricocheteava os raios mesmo não enxergando da onde vinha, Hermione o ouviu gritar pelo nome de Neville e Angelina, e muito ao longe as vozes dos dois, mas não pareciam machucados.

- Estamos aqui! – gritou Neville, mas como a fumaça não deixava ver onde eles estavam ele gritou novamente: - Estamos ajudando!

Sentiu a mão de Harry pegar forte em seu braço.

- Volte agora! – ordenou ele, devolvendo a lupa para ela, intacta. De alguma forma ele tinha conseguido segurar a lupa. Hermione olhou atentamente para o cano que atravessava o seu braço e percebeu que Harry suava.

- Eu volto – disse ela, por fim, apanhando a lupa.

- Ótimo, você tem dez segundos, é só continuar segurando... – disse ele, com o rosto distorcido pela dor. Harry gemeu quando conseguiu pegar sua varinha perto de Hermione. – Cinco, quatro, três... – começou ele.

- Eu volto, mas você também vai voltar. – disse Hermione de repente, Harry a encarou com os olhos arregalados.

- O q...? – mas Hermione já o tinha segurado forte pelo braço bom. E os dois começaram a girar muito rápido.

Hermione achou que ainda estava girando e demorou segundos pra perceber que já estava caída no submarino. Olhou para Harry, mas ele ainda parecia chocado, e pálido. Pálido demais, avaliou.

- Harry! – gritou uma voz esganiçada. – Vocês estão bem?! – questionou Claire ajudando Hermione a se levantar, mas a morena se desvencilhou dela, delicadamente.

- Harry, vem, vamos ajeitar isso... – começou Hermione, referindo-se ao braço dele.

Mas ele finalmente pareceu sair do transe e a olhou, com raiva.

- Porque você fez isso? Droga, Hermione, eles precisam da minha ajuda! – disse ele, se levantando com dificuldade, seu rosto suava. Ela sabia que aquilo deveria estar doendo muito.

- E exatamente como você pretendia ajudar? Assustando quem aparecesse na sua frente? – respondeu ela, igualmente cólera. – Porque do jeito que esse cano está atravessado em seu braço, seria a única coisa lógica a fazer!

- Já estive pior! – vociferou ele - Você não tinha o direito de...

- Direito de que? De fazer o que você fez comigo pelos últimos seis meses? Manipular suas vontades, te obrigar a seguir um caminho só porque você quer? – retrucou ela. Harry que tentava se manter em pé a olhou, meio surpreso, meio nervoso. – Aproveitar-se da vantagem de você saber quem eu era? – Harry de repente pareceu mais pálido. – Por que você não me contou que eu Hermione desde da primeira vez que eu coloquei os pés naquele escritório? - desabafou Hermione, tomando a consciência pela primeira vez que aquilo estava entalado em sua garganta desde que se lembra quem era. – Por que me deixou no escuro? Mais do que eu já estava? Se me odeia tanto por que não me jogou na cara tudo desde a primeira vez que me viu e me mandou pra longe, como queria? – Harry suava, de dor, seus olhos brilhavam tanto que Hermione tinha a impressão que ele estava quase envergonhado, mas ela não conseguia parar. Pela primeira vez Harry que a ouvia, pela primeira era Harry que não conseguia encara-la. – Por que me fez sofrer tanto?

- Sofrer? – indagou ele de repente, tirando forças do nada, já que seu corpo do lado braço estava ensopado de sangue. – Eu te fiz sofrer? Aparentemente você não lembrou de tudo, não Hermione? – o braço bom de Harry começou a tremer enquanto ele se segurava na parede. – Mas é óbvio que iria se lembrar apenas do conveniente a você! Hermione Granger, a certinha, a cheia de razões e morais! "Nunca faça isso, nunca faça aquilo, seja certo quando todo mundo é errado!" – a voz dele tremia e Hermione sabia que era da dor, seu rosto estava pálido como nunca, mas ela não ousou chegar perto dele. – "Nunca use magia negra, nunca machuque ninguém, nunca faça aos outros o que não quer que façam a você, nunca minta, nunca..." – mas ele pareceu sem voz.

Hermione deu um passo pra frente quando ele fechou os olhos, mas como que pressentindo seu movimento, ele abriu os olhos novamente. – Não venha me culpar por algo que você fez! Não seja hipócrita a tal ponto! Você que fugiu da sua própria vida! Foi você que me... você abandonou a todos! Foi você, Hermione Granger, que apagou sua própria memória! – estorou Harry. Hermione sentiu algo em seu peito doer. Imaginou muitas vezes que realmente poderia ter sido ela, mas ter a certeza disso não a fazia sentir-se melhor. Harry ainda tremia, pela dor, porém seus olhos exibiam mais do que dor física.

E então ele caiu no chão antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Hermione sentiu seu coração congelar por segundos, mas correu rapidamente até ele.

- Harry! – chamou ela, como se assim pudesse despertá-lo. Ele permaneceu imóvel. Hermione segurou seu pulso, e com alivio, percebeu que tinha pulsação. – Claire, tem algum... – começou ela, voltando a pensar corretamente.

- Na sala dos fundos, é uma enfermaria. – Claire já estava ao seu lado. – Eu te ajudo a carregá-lo. – disse ela, parecendo muito mais jovem do que realmente era.

As duas conseguiram carregar o corpo de Harry, com dificuldade, até uma salinha que Hermione ainda não tinha conhecido. Era limpa e muito clara, como se estivesse em um hospital realmente, tinha uma cama, daquelas que lembravam cadeiras de dentistas, como Hermione se lembrava bem por causa de seus pais. Juntas, Claire e Hermione conseguiram colocá-lo em cima da mesa.

- Medicamentos... – murmurou Hermione, e Claire apontou o armário as suas costas, enquanto ajeitava a cabeça de Harry e o braço com o cano atravessado. Hermione abriu o armário e encontrou vários frascos de todas as cores e texturas possíveis. Ela imaginou que tivesse as poções principais ali. Como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias, Hermione procurou por alguns nomes que não sabia de onde se recordava, mas sabia para quê funcionavam.

- Hermione... acho melhor se apressar... – disse Claire, em um sussurro. – Não sinto seu coração bater. – a morena de repente parou de procurar e voltou correndo para onde Harry estava. Sentiu a pulsação em seu pescoço e suspirou aliviada.

- Está fraco, mas ainda tem pulsação. – respondeu ela, sentindo Claire também se aliviar. Hermione voltou para o armário com o coração apertado. Não podia falhar, não dessa vez, repetia-se mentalmente. Encontrou enfim o que precisava e voltou para o lado de Harry, colocando tudo que precisava na bandeja ao lado.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda. – disse Hermione, abrindo uma das poções com liquido transparente.

- Sim, lógico... – disse Claire, disposta, mas a morena percebeu o suor na testa da mulher. Estava tão nervosa quanto ela.

- Onde está Cordélia? – perguntou Hermione enquanto derramava um pouco do liquido diretamente no ferimento de Harry e passava um algodão, limpando o sangue que já secava. A idéia era deixar Claire um pouco mais confortável, mas a morena achou impossível já que sua mão tremia levemente.

**- **Liam chamou Neville e Angelina logo depois que chegou aqui. – respondeu Claire, observando Hermione. – Cordélia entrou em pânico quando soube dos dementadores, tivemos que dar algo para tranqüilizá-la, nada muito forte, só para descansar um pouco. – esclareceu Claire, com a voz tremendo enquanto Harry parecia ficar mais pálido e fraco. Hermione jogou mais algumas poções no ferimento dele.

- Agiu certo. – disse Hermione, concentrada em Harry. – E Liam, aonde está?

- Foi buscar ajuda... saiu daqui um pouco antes de vocês aparecerem dizendo que sabia como ajudar, nos disse para irmos para outro lugar e não deixar ninguém entrar ou sair. – Hermione a encarou, curiosa.

- E porque não foram? Porque ainda estão aqui? – questionou, confusa.

- Querida, nós já estamos nos movendo! – respondeu a mulher. – Vocês chegaram segundos antes de Jack dar a partida. Agora sim ninguém pode entrar ou sair. – Hermione queria perguntar para onde estavam indo, mas Harry pareceu gemer e ela voltou a se concentrar em seu ferimento. Respirou fundo.

- Eu preciso que você segure os ombros dele. – ordenou Hermione, tentando não parecer tão trêmula quanto realmente estava. Claire posicionou-se melhor e segurou os ombros de Harry, com delicadeza. – Preciso que você realmente o segure, muito forte. – explicou Hermione, e então Claire entendeu.

- Ele vai acordar?

- É possível. – assentiu Hermione, observando bem o ferimento para poder retirar o cano o mais rápido possível. – Ele não pode se mexer, senão pode piorar, entendeu? – Claire concordou com a cabeça e Hermione viu que a mulher tremia. – Eu passei algumas poções em volta, para amenizar a dor, não se preocupe. – Hermione tentou acalmá-la, mas Claire só deu um sorriso nervoso. Hermione voltou a analisar o cano. Sabia que o pior não era o cano atravessado, e sim depois que ele saísse, teria que parar o sangue rapidamente, e passar inúmeras poções para algo mais complicado não acontecesse. Respirou fundo mais uma vez. – No três? – Claire assentiu, parecendo reunir forças. Hermione segurou o braço de Harry e com a outra mão puxou o cano com toda a força.

Harry urrou de dor, mas ainda parecia desacordado. Hermione rapidamente começou a estacar o sangue. No fundo da sua cabeça sabia que com uma varinha seria bem mais fácil, mas não se arriscaria a usar magia sem testar primeiro.

Conseguiu fechar o ferimento dele – com inúmeras poções -, cobrir e estabilizar o sangramento, agora só precisava esperar que ele acordasse para ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem, e que nada dera errado.

Só precisava que ele acordasse...

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, procurou pelo corpo a sua frente e voltou a fechar os olhos quando o encontrou do mesmo jeito que estava há meia hora atrás.

Tinha sido assim a noite inteira. Claire tinha colocado uma poltrona na enfermaria assim que percebeu que Hermione não iria sair dali até que ele acordasse. Era desconfortável, realmente, mas estava quentinha e Claire lhe trazia algumas coisas para comer. Não tinha do que reclamar já que decidirá ficar ali de qualquer jeito.

Abriu os olhos novamente sabendo que teria que trocar as ataduras do ferimento de Harry. Espreguiçou-se e levantou preguiçosamente. Virou de costas para ele e pegou tudo que precisava. Encaminhou-se até ele e com muito cuidado tirou as bandagens, limpou o local enquanto ele respirava profundamente e colocou as novas bandagens. Ela sorriu de leve quando percebeu que ele não estava mais pálido, involuntariamente passou a mão por seu rosto.

- Olá. – disse Harry de repente, sobressaltando Hermione. Ela retirou a mão automaticamente quando ele abriu os olhos. Ambos se encararam por segundos – embora tenha parecido horas para Hermione – até que ela conseguisse falar algo.

- Está sentindo-se bem? – perguntou, sem conseguir desviar do contato visual. Os olhos verdes a prendiam, e não exprimiam desprezo ou ódio. Estavam claros e limpos, como se a enxergasse pela primeira vez. Ele não respondeu, mas Hermione não precisava de respostas no momento. Sentia seu coração golpear com força seu próprio peito. Quando Harry piscou lentamente Hermione não soube dizer se fora porque o tempo tinha parado ou por causa das poções.

- Está muito claro aqui... – disse ele lentamente, e Hermione teve certeza que era por causa das poções.

- Quer que eu abaixe a luz? – perguntou já se afastando, não querendo deixar Harry visse as lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, mesmo que ele não pudesse se lembrar disso depois.

- Não... – disse ele de repente, segurando forte seu pulso, mas com um gemido afrouxou o aperto e fechou os olhos, de dor, porém, não a soltou.

- Não se mexa muito. – disse ela, voltando a ficar do seu lado. – Ainda vai doer por uns dias.

- Só não... não vá. – pediu ele, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... – disse ela, e os ombros de Harry pareceram aliviar. Ele respirava fundo e Hermione pensou que ele tinha voltado a dormir, lentamente soltou seu pulso da mão de Harry, mas ele abriu os olhos e pegou outra vez seu pulso.

- Pensei que tinha dito que não ia a lugar nenhum. – o olhar de Harry parecia mais firme do que antes.

- Eu só vou desligar a luz... – disse ela, em voz baixa, sem saber o porquê.

- Não me incomoda mais... – disse ele, ajeitando-se na cama, ainda sem soltar o pulso de Hermione.

- É melhor sentar-se, ainda está sob efeito das poções... – começou ela, mas Harry, com movimentos vagarosos, balançou a cabeça.

- Estou bem agora. – disse e voltou a encará-la, Hermione não conseguia mais sair de perto, mesmo se ele soltasse seu pulso. – Como se lembra das poções certas? – mas ele não a acusava, sua voz era suave e calma.

- Eu apenas sei... – respondeu ela. Se alguém de fora visse a cena, provavelmente diria que quem estava sob efeito das poções era ela, e não Harry. – Não me lembro de verdade, só sei. – algo no olhar de Harry pareceu nevoar.

- Certo... – ele respirou lentamente. – Do que você se lembra afinal? – questionou.

- Da minha infância, - respondeu Hermione, enquanto Harry dava abertura para ela sentar-se ao seu lado. – dos meus pais, alguns flashes da época que eu estudava em Hogwarts... – ela parou, com medo que ele adivinhasse seus pensamentos, que ele pudesse ver o que ela se lembrava de Gina.

- Hogwarts... – repetiu ele, o olhar ainda sobre ela. – O que você lembra de Hogwarts?

- Pouco. – ela finalmente desviou o olhar. Como dizer que mal se lembrava dele em Hogwarts, ou que as lembranças que tinham não passavam de segundos. Ele acreditaria? Faria algum sentido?

- Eu pensei que... – mas ele interrompeu-se, e dessa vez foi ele que desviou o olhar. Sua mão ainda segurava seu pulso, mas no momento ele afrouxará.

- Pensou o que? – motivou Hermione.

- É besteira. – ele recostou a cabeça na cama, e seu olhar ficou inexpressivo, mas pelo menos tinha voltado a encará-la.

- Que tipo de besteira? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa. Harry continuou encarando-a, mas aproximou-se mais dela. O coração dela pareceu descompassar.

- Pensei que pudesse se lembrar de mim... – disse ele, aproximando-se ainda mais. – Mas sei que não conseguiria... – Harry estava muito próximo dela, e Hermione perguntou-se mentalmente se saberia voltar a respirar. – Gostaria que se lembrasse... pelo menos disso. – o olhar dele caiu sobre seus lábios e durante segundos pareceu hesitar, mas finalmente a beijou.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas tremerem tanto que se ainda estivesse de pé, teria caído. Involuntariamente soltou um gemido, Harry a puxou para mais perto com o braço bom, e ela pôde sentir o quanto o coração dele batia tão forte também. Sua respiração, seu cheiro, seu gosto, tudo tinha sentimentos de saudades. O modo como parecia perfeito o encaixe dos dois, o modo como ele a segurava – como se não pudesse deixá-la partir novamente – tudo fazia com que seu coração subisse a sua garganta, seu estomago parecia descer de uma montanha russa e dar voltas e voltas. Hermione passou os braços por seu pescoço e o puxou ainda mais para si, Harry suspirou e também puxou para perto. Ela sentiu lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos, mas não eram de as mãos de Harry em suas costas descerem até sua cintura, e involuntariamente, tremeu. Quando pensou que não podia mais respirar, Harry interrompeu o beijo, mas não pareceu disposto a soltá-la de qualquer forma. Ele respirava forte, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Você não consegue ter a mínima idéia do quanto eu senti a sua falta, Hermione.

Mas Hermione já não escutava mais, dessa vez ela nunca odiou tanto o fato do mundo escurecer ao seu redor, tentou voltar, mas sabia que entraria na escuridão de qualquer forma.

* * *

Bom, vou agradecer a muitas pessoas hoje, Igor, Nex, Bea e Luciana!  
Agradeço do fundo do meu coração! Com certeza sem vocês o capítulo não seria postado esse final de semana, provavelmente só em março!  
Agradeço também imensamente aos que me deram força pra continuar a fic, já que o tempo é realmente escasso (só eu que quero um dia de 48 horas?), mas finalmente tenho tempo agora.

Eu gostei do capitulo, os dois últimos capitulos deram uma impressão de que eu queria terminar logo a fic, o que não é verdade, ainda tem mais por vir.  
Gostei da parte final principalmente (que sem os conselhos do Igor não teria! hahaha) e da parte em que Neville entra na fic, e se acalmem, Hermione só entra em um tipo de coma (de novo!) e nisso ela vai se lembrar de boa parte da sua vida, no próximo capitulo vocês vão ver a Hermione de verdade (com um pouquinho da atitude da Rachel) e parte do segredo (Eu disse parte! hahahha)

Bom, espero de verdade que gostem.

**Mayabi Yoruno:** Que bom que você gostou tanto assim! Espero que tenha matado um pouco da sua curiosidade! ;) Continue lendo!  
**Bitriz :** Obrigada pelo apoio!! Não pare de ler, beijos!  
**Tamie Honda :** Eu sei que as esperas são longas, mas acho que daqui pra frente vai ser mais rápido! Obrigada pelo seu comentário e por gostar da minha fic.  
**menina1991 :** Obrigada de verdade! Não consegui atualizar antes das férias, mas espero que tenha compensado com o final dessa fic! Continue a leitura! Beijos  
**P. :** Espero muito que não tenha te decepcionado neste capitulo, desculpe mesmo pela demora! E eu fiquei realmente feliz da minha fic ser comparada com a Luz e Sombra (melhor fic ever!) Obrigada mesmo! Beijos  
**Morgana Dark :** A Gina é uma das personagens que quando eu escrevo não me agrada, porque eu tento colocá-la da forma mais humanamente possível, tento me colocar no lugar dela pensando que talvez se estivesse no lugar dela, faria o mesmo, mas é uma situação muito complicada, e como minha mãe diz, eu realmente sou uma pessoa que sempre espera o melhor de todo mundo. Mas sem essa parte 'louca' dela não teria história (grande dica aqui!). Obrigada Morgana! Beijos  
**pankadinha:** Hahahaha que coragem a sua! Muito obrigada! Continue lendo ;)  
**Alicia Spinet :** Hahahahahahaha o submarino foi demais não? (Sim, eu ando assistindo muito Lost!) Com certeza vai, e com o beijo de Harry muito mais! Espero que algumas perguntas tenham sido respondidas no capitulo, e muito obrigada!!! No próximo capitulo com certeza será bem melhor explicado!

Gente, é isso! Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios (que me deixam muito nervosa, sempre tenho medo de cagar no final) e continuem lendo!

Obrigada!!!!!

Agradecimentos especiais para:

/~nexpotter  
/~beamendes  
A Luciana!  
Ao Igor, que eu não encontrei sua página aqui! o.O Vou tentar encontrar ok?

Beijos!


End file.
